Lord of the Rings Meets Brooklyn
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: What happens when Carla, a born and raised brooklyn tough girl gets sucked in to the Lord of the Rings with her five year old sister and brother? A hot mess adventure thats what!
1. Welcome to Middle Earth

(For future reference I do not have anything against role players or cosplayers. I am actually one myself.)

The wind blew its gentle breath along the tops of the ancient trees of the forest the group known far and wide as the fellowship of the ring took partial rest in. Well the fellowship of the ring plus one. Me, a girl from Brooklyn that really had no place being in this weird fantasy world.

Okay. Okay I can see that I have already lost ya. Starting over. Name's Carla, actually its Persephone Carla Petrillo. Hey you try living a tough girl life in Brooklyn with a first name like that. It's actually one of the reasons I get into fights so often, the other is from defending my kid siblings. Anyone I am your run of the mill American Hispanic, Greek, Italian girl. Living in Brooklyn with her grandmama, stepfather, mother and six siblings, now five siblings. Big family, huh? Try living in a house like that for a day. Getting the bathroom is nearly impossible. Especially when the Snooki and Prima Donna get ahold of it. Not all bad living in the family, but not exactly a picnic.

Anyway I know I'm going to have to do this sooner or later, but I guess I better do it now. To clarify who is who out of my siblings. The first born is my step brother Ty; he is a super smartie who got a scholarship all the way to Oxford. I don't see him much, but he does call often enough. The second sibling is my step sister Jennifer, turned Gina a.k.a Snooki. She goes around with this I am so cool and more popular attitude of hers that she and I can't go two nano seconds without a smack down. The third is Debra my other step sister. The Prima Donna. She isn't as bad as Snooki, but she has too much of a high class attitude for a middle class family. Always the polite one, with her nose in the air. Wouldn't surprise me if she manages to get out of here. The rest of us don't have much of a chance. Both Snooki and Prima Donna are second years in the same college, but if things go as planned Prima Donna will be studying at Harvard for the next two years. With that I introduce you to Ricky Hermes my fourth sibling. He is the con man of the group. Able to get you anything from designer handbags to electronics or can find out any information you want. From which celebrity is staying where to who was found in a cheap motel. He had a pretty good business going till the Popo got him. Spent six months in Juvie, released early for good behavior. These days he's trying to bring back his business without sending red flags. He out of my older sibs is the only one I have a real good relationship with. We watch each other's backs, he watches mine more though. Thinkin I need more protection now that I am officially 18. I can handle my own. Now for the last two siblings and the ones who started this whole adventure or should I say heart attack. My half baby bro and sis, Eric and Janie. Five year old twins that I look out for like a Mama Bear with cubs. Since my older sibs are busy with the own lives or looking out for themselves. I got the task of taking care of them. Not that it's a burden or anything. It really isn't. It is just a strain sometimes especially on my rep. Having to shuffle them from school, to park, to whatever fantasy themed thing they want to go to. I use to be known as the Brooklyn Tiger. Famous for beating the crap outta who ever crossed me. Oh yeah I was the man! Now though it's like I'm faded. Like I lost my spunk. Which I haven't I can still out lick any guy in my hood. Just all this fantasy garbage has people calling me The Gentle Lady Persephone. Can you believe that? Me! A Lady! Bah! Like anyone could believe I was a lady. I don't go around drinking tea with my pinkie way out there, with my nose in the air like something smells really bad. Where do people come up with this crap?

Anyway day in and day out I care for my baby sibs and put up with their obsession for fantasy. Till one night when I was getting Eric and Janie ready for bed. It was gonna be one of those rare nights where I had the house to myself. Mom and Dad had date night. Grandmama went down to jersey to be with a sick friend. Snooki and Prima Donna had dates and Ricky was hanging with the boys at the rec playing ball. Kinda wanted to go too, but someone has to look out for the little guys. Janie was already in her Wendy style nightgown. Eric needed help with putting on his Harry Potter night shirt. When he asked me.

"Persephone?"

"Ya, what is it little man?"

"Are you a princess?" I chuckled at his serious face. The idea was ludicrously funny. Hey I can know big words too. "It's not funny. Now answer me are you or aren't you?"

"Why would you think I was a princess?"

"Because you do the most housework out of the whole family, you have a step mother and two almost evil step sisters and you have a tiara."

"Yeah from when I was forced into ballet class years ago. Little man. I can say with upmost certainty that I am no princess."

"That's an understatement." Came the oh so lovely voice of Snooki. The long lost wookie. "Don't you have a date?"

"Yes, unlike some I could mention."

"Shut it Snooki reject!"

"Make me you like cross dresser!" I was this close to punching her, if Prima Donna hadn't intervened. "Stop it you two. Gina your date's waiting for you."

"Oh! I'm not ready yet!"

"Then why are you bothering Carla?" Snooki didn't answer. She was too busy piling on the clown make up and running to her date. "You sure you are going to be alright watching them by yourself tonight?"

"Like I don't every night."

"You sure you wouldn't rather be at that Kelsey girl's party? All your friends were going."

"Wasn't invited."

"Oh god. Persephone I am so sorry. If I knew I would never have brought it up."

"S'alright. No biggie." (Honk) "You might want to get going your date's waiting." (Honk)

"You sure?" (Honk)

"Sure. Now go on. Before Ms. Haberstien calls the cops on him again." Prima Donna hugs me quickly before going off to her date's waiting mustang. That left me officially alone with the kids. "Time for bed kiddos." I pick up Eric and set him in his bed. Tucking him in with his toy fox, Barney. Then I went over to Janie to tuck her in with her matching fox, named Leia.

"Will you read to us tonight?" Janie asked with her large doe eyes. It was late already, but was I one to ever really care that much. "What story?"

Eric jumped out of his bed and raced to his little bookshelf. Shuffling along trying to decide between endless stories. "This one Janie?" Eric held an old box in the air.

"That's the one." Eric jumped and landed right next to my side book firm in hand. "Read this one!"

Thrusting a green book that had coffee colored pages. It was an old copy I bet they got from the library book sale. In fancy gold scripture that decorated in the cover with leaves and vines and had the title of Lord of the Rings.

"You guys want me to read ya the whole book?" Eagar heads nodded in response. "You two really know how to lengthen your curfew. I'll read at least one chapter."

"Chapter 1: A Long-Expected Party. When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton…."

"Wait you we have to say the words. Before you can go on." Janie clasped her tiny hand over mine. "Words? What words? Oh you better not mean those words that the boys say. Cause you know you are not supposed to use those words."

"No, Persephone. Magic words."

"What magic words?" Eric and Janie looked at each other and started to chant.

"With these words we hold dear.."

"When night is day…" Replied Eric

"And day is night." Continued Janie.

"When words are not so clear. We who strive for the truth will always find a path. Through darkness and strife. When roads lead to confusion. We will find a way… Now you have to say a line Persephone."

"What line?" Janie leans over and whispers in my ear. I humor them.

"For light is brightest in the dark." The two get all excited like there was going to be thunder and lightning any minute. Two minutes go by and nothing happened. "Okay you two. Let's get settled and I'll read a bit more." Eric climbs into bed as I tuck him in once more. Then moved on to tuck Janie in. Both looked very disappointed that their words didn't do something magical. I knew they wouldn't, but it wasn't a comfort to know that they failed Janie and Eric. "Come on we have quite a bit left to read before bed. Now let's…get..it on? Janie where's the book?"

"I don't know."

"Eric did you take the book?"

"No. It was on Janie's bed."

"It isn't now. Maybe it fell on the floor?" I got down to the floor and looked under both beds it wasn't there.

"Well it couldn't have walked off on its own."

"You don't know if it can or not." Eric stated in protest. I get up and decide to check the other rooms. You never know, plus I had to make sure no one was trying to sneak in. I look in Ricky and Ty's room first, nothing. Then Snooki and Prima Donna's room. Once more nothing. Except something that Mom and Dad won't be happy about when they get home. Snooki gonna get it. Searched the rent's room, the kitchen Grandmama and my room and couldn't find the book. I head back to the twin's room and surprise the book was on Janie's tea table.

"I found it guys. Was on your…tea table?" The book's fancy gold scripture was gone. Weird? I knew it had that on there and now it's gone. Maybe I was just tired.

"Okay. Here we go. The continuation of Lord of the Rings." I look at my sister trying to get a smile on her face before I go on. I manage to coax a small one out. I turn back the book ready to read to the very end if I had too. Man I wish that had been the case. The minute I opened that book it started glowing. Not a tiny little light. Full out Nuke bright white light. Reflexes kicked in and I shut that thing up. Grabbing Janie and then moving to Eric. No way in hell am I letting a book hurt them.

"The magic words worked!" Eric shouted happily.

"Yeah that's great and all, but you know how to reverse it right?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"The old man didn't say there was another spell."

"What old man are you talking about?"

"The one that looks like Dumbledore." He was talking about that magic convention the two talked me into taking them. They talked to this old man who was really a shoo in for whatever old wizard he was portraying. He was also very patient with the twin's questions. He answered them like he was a really a wizard. He really could role play. Wasn't too bad of a guy. Not a totally whack-a-doodle like the other geeks in costume. He talked with us awhile. I didn't always participate; I remember zoning out at one point that must have been when he said those words. I don't think that old man really had any intention of this happening. I mean this has to be a joke; magic is just something in stories, not outside of them. The book's glow brightens and falls like a heartbeat. Scaring me more than it did earlier. It's as if the book is trying to come to life. What was I supposed to do with a possible possessed book? It's not like I could call up a preacher. Since I didn't know any to call. So that left just one option. I took a quick gulp and gathered the strength from living in New York. One step at a time I made my way towards the book. I picked it up off the bed. Nearly dropping it in the process from butter fingered hands. The book's breathing had stopped and now was just a nightlight glow. I place it on the tea table.

"Now you two at any sign of trouble, both of you leave the room immediately and head for Ms. Haberstien's, alright?" Both nod their heads and clasp each other's hands and their stuffed foxes. With a deep breath I open the book. Nothing happened again. Still I felt uneasy about the whole situation.

"I guess it was a fluke or some sort of prank. I bet you Ricky is behind this." The two didn't look like they agreed. They seemed more frightened than earlier. "It's over."

That's when the world decided to laugh. The light came back stronger than before. Nearly blinding me on the spot. I yell out to Janie and Eric to run. Expecting to hear the door slam I find that instead screams find me. I open my eyes and see the twins being pulled towards the book. I grab Janie's arm and hook on to the bedpost. Hoping that I could pull them far enough away from the book to go over and close it myself. But the pressure of the wind pulling us towards the book. I pulled and used my weight against the bedpost, but to no luck. One large gust came and tripped me over the post. All of us fell into the book. We became lost in this white sky. We moved closer towards each other hoping that where ever we landed we were at least together. The wind was whipping us back and forth. Fear was coursing through me. The winds were whipping us back and forth trying to shred us apart. My muscles ached and pained to keep up the hold on my siblings, but I stuck through. The white light vanished and land was finally visible. It wasn't New York skyline that I was hoping for. A vast forest was sprayed out and we were falling right for it. With the possibility of falling to our deaths wasn't enough for the universe to be cruel, but they had to throw in something else. A ridiculously huge hawk!

"KAAAAHHH!" It shrieked out. I look around everywhere finally spotting it above our heads and aiming right at us. With nowhere to go or even an idea on how to evade the attack, it came barreling down at us. It sliced us apart and took off with the twins.

The last thing I could see before leaves was the sight of their faces. The look of fear and sadness. Something that I thought would be the last thing I ever see. As the world became black.

"Miss, Miss!"

"Pippin what are you doin?" said a disembodied Scottish voice.

"Tryin ta wake the young lass."

"Ya know Bilbo told us not ta botha her. Said she needed rest." Whoever this guy is he is right. I need sleep or at least some pain killers.

"I'm not botherin her; just trying ta see if she may be hungry is all. After all it is past second breakfast. And she has been asleep since yesterday."

"That is a good point the girl must be famished." More like in pain due to both of flapping your mouths while some people are trying to sleep! Wait a minute who's talking?

"Oh look she's awake." Yeah awake and not born a sucker. I leapt up to my feet even though it made me nearly fall over from dizziness at hitting my head on the ceiling. Still I pretended like it didn't affect me. Though it hurt like hell.

"And apparently more awake then we thought. Are ya hungry, young lass?" Silence greets him, with slinted eyes and a you better stay far away from me vibe was thrown out there. If the two could sense danger they better listen to it.

"I think we should get Bilbo and Frodo, Pippin." Whispered to the other guy. Who looked nearly identical to the other. Give or take a few inches off the other's height. But both were short. Shorter than me.

"I think we better do so now. Please wait here." Both left the room in quick steps leaving me alone in a strange and low ceiling cottage or hut of some kind. But not for long I could already hear them coming back. This time with others. Possible reinforcements, maybe the local cops. Two small guys like them enter one was way older than the other. All these guys had curly hair that went from a golden brown to dark brown. They also weren't wearing shoes. But that could be cause we were inside a house and no one wanted dirt to be dragged in.

"Now lassie there is no need to have that crossed look upon your face."

"I tell you it's because she missed second breakfast. Anyone would be cross from hunger."

"Shut it Pippin. You are making things worse."

"You shut it Merry!"

"Would both of you shut it!"

"Why don't you Frodo?"

"I'm not the one causing the problem."

"Then what would you be callin this then?"

"Boys now stop this gibber gabber! This isn't about you. We have a young lassie here whom needs our help and we as fair hobbits must help one in need. And where'd she go?" The quad didn't notice that I snuck out the back window. I had no time for the shenanigans of whoever the hell those guys were. I had to find Eric and Janie.

"I found her!" They are defiantly quicker than I thought before. It was the guy I think they called Frodo. "You shouldn't go wondering off in your state miss."

"Yay a. Thanks for ya concern and all you have done. But I gotta get outta here. I need to find my family."

"Oh do they live in the shire? We can help you find them if you want."

"Look I don't need help. I can take care of my self-self. Whoa." Worst time to be feeling a head rush coming on. No mistook that one. I'm gonna faint.

"Pippin! Merry! I need yer help!"

"We're a comin Frodo." The three of them settle me down on the ground at least so that I wouldn't fall on any of them and could get my vision straight. The world keeps spinning for a while and my head is pounding like a street performer's drum.

"Bilbo where is this girl you said you found? Or did you have too much ale?" said a gruff voice from somewhere. I still couldn't see that well I just saw some grayish blob.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you for a bit of time Carla."

"How do you know my name?" It was at that point my vision was less vertigo and more focused. The bad part about that was the person I was focusing on. The guy who was responsible for the whole episode.

"What the hell is going on?" A collective gasp came from the group.

"There is no call for that kinda language lassie!" Came the reply of the short elder.

"Right now I do not have time for what is called or not called for. I have questions that need answers and two little siblings lost out there in some godforsaken forest where they could be…be…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I didn't want to even think it was a possibility. The smaller males were both shocked by the outburst, but were curious about what was going on.

"I understand your sense of urgency. Carla, but you need to relax and refrain from using foul language during your stay here."

"Can't promise much. I'm from Brooklyn."

"Yes, I know." He grabs my arm lightly helping me up on my feet. "Now let us go back into the cottage and answer your questions with something to eat?"

My stomach chose that moment to respond with a growl that envied the subway system. I was hungry. But I don't think these guys have a pizza parlor anywhere near here. Shame I could really have gone for the Italian works or just plain pepperoni. But with my luck right now I couldn't have that. I could eat anything at that point, but fish. I really really hope they don't serve fish.

We all head into the cottage into the room I had been resting in. It was some kind of study as well. Papers and books were scattered all around and a roaring fireplace was going. It was a pretty cozy picture like one of those travel magazine's you see in the beauty parlor. We sit in available chairs and the elder and Frodo go into the kitchen. Ten minutes later they came out with tea and chicken. I wait for the others to get theirs and then eat slowly. I still didn't trust these guys completely, not that I really trusted anybody, but I was defiantly more cautious with these strange dudes.

"Now could someone please explain how I even got here?"

"Well you landed in the woods not far from Bilbo's home and we figured you should…"

"Hey I can guess that much. But what I meant is, what's a girl from Brooklyn doing in this is!"

"Brooklyn? Where is Brooklyn is past the mountains?"

"No. Brooklyn is a place far from our own realm and part of another earth entirely. I have been there and back and have found it and its sister states both fascinating and utterly confusing. How do you people live like that?" Gandalf asked with this seriously expression.

"We're a tough to acquire taste." I said like it was nothing. Really you gotta be tough to live in the hoods.

"I suppose so. Now on to why you are here. I assume that you have recited the incantation?"

"You presume to be correct on the reciting of the incantation, but I only said like one line. My baby sibs said the rest and I want to know is what possess someone to tell two five year olds spells that send them to other worlds?"

"Why did you say presume?" asked the Pippin dude.

"Can someone answer my question first?"

"Not till ya answer mine first."

"Hey I asked a question first."

"And then I had one. Now answer or we could be doing this all day." Normally I would have started leering over the guy daring him to go on with trying to cross me, but I had more pressing matters to deal with.

"My parents taught me never to assume anything, because it makes an ass outa u and me. There's your answer out of the honor of a deal where's mine?" Pippin was taken aback by my retort at first, but then he started to smile. Cuing that he got the hidden joke.

"To answer your question, furthermore to clarify I was not possessed. Your sister and brother to me showed signs of possible containing some ability of magic. I gave them a spell to practice with. A spell that would have shown them a mirror world of this one. I never dreamed that they would be able to transport themselves here."

"Well newsflash they have and now you are going to help me find them or else."

"Or else what?" I get up right in his face not afraid of anything he could try on me.

"You don't want to know what I could do to someone who crosses me, but the worst that I would know affect you is knowing that whatever harm manages to come their way will be because of you. I know that you don't want that." I stare into his eyes and I can see that he is studying me like I was him.

"Are you up for a journey through a world that you have never known? Where danger could be around every corner and rough times to come?"

"Please you make it sound like every day getting to school. If I have to climb a mountain with the upmost certainty of death I would to get Eric and Janie back safe and sound then I will without regret."

"Then we shall be off in the next day or two."

"Whoa next day or two? We need to be going now."

"Going off on a journey ill prepared will result in it ending before it can begin and you still need to rest." He didn't leave room for argument as he began talking with the other guys. Dropping me from the conversation, not that it was a big deal to me. I was more concerned with finding the twins then what they were doing. I was hoping that they were alright and not in any sort of trouble. There was no way I could stay in this place and rest for a day or two. I had to get out there and at least do something.

"Carla. Carla. Carla!"

"Huh?" Gandalf had apparently been trying to get my attention.

"Why don't the boys show you around the shire?"

"You sure I won't scare off anybody?" I knew when people were afraid of me and Merry and Pippin were scared of me. I was pretty imposing compared to them. These little dudes with quaint country clothes versus me in my graphic tee fishnet shirt, dark makeup and nail polish and my dark cerulean hair streak.

"The woods then, perhaps a clue could be found?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Gandalf?" I asked with fake hurt.

"No, I can tell already you are going stir crazy in here and I figure best let you go outside for a while rather than having to stop you from sneaking out of the window at night. Now do wish to go outside?" The guy knew what I would try already. Go figure, normally takes someone at least three tries to figure out how I will sneak out, but I did already try to sneak out once today.

"Sure." Merry, Pippin and Frodo lead me out the door. This time I made sure not to hit my head on the ridiculously low ceiling. No talks, well to me no talks to. As we walk down a dirt road into the woods.

"Where are ya from Carla?"

"Born and raised in the USA. In a great place known as Brooklyn."

"U.s.a? Brooklyn? My you come from a weird soundin homeland." Merry remarked.

"What's it like?" Frodo asked. He actually looks at me when he asks.

"Well it's big and loud for one."

"Loud how?"

"From cars, trains, other motor vehicles, people in general."

"What is a motor vehicle?" piped up Merry.

"Or a car for that matter?" finished Pippin.

"You won't believe me when I tell you. A car is a motor vehicle or at least a type of motor vehicle. It moves people from place to place."

"Oh it's some kind of carriage then. What kind a horses do you use to pull it?"

"We don't use any kind of horses. It can move on its own."

"Wha? With magic?"

"No, gasoline. Actually newer cars use electricity as way to make it better for the environment."

"Gas-o what?"

"Maybe we should move on to something else."

"Yes, what do you do in your village?"

"Brooklyn isn't a village. It's a burro and no not a donkey. A burro is slang for neighborhood. Brooklyn is a neighborhood in one of the greatest cities in the world. New York City."

"New York City sounds nice."

"Not to brag, but yeah it's a cool spot to be. You can go to see plays, musicals are especially big there, or walk through Central Park, visit Rockefeller Center, grab a pizza, eat a hot dog…"

"You eat dogs?"

"No, it's just a name for the dish. It's just a sausage made from pigs, cows or if your health conscious turkey."

"Oh. That's good for a minute I really thought you ate dogs."

"No we don't. But the city can be a dog eat dog world."

"How does that work?"

"It means you have to be tough and resilient to survive living in the city otherwise it will chew you up and spit you back home to ya mama. Figuratively speaking of course." I walk on ahead of them as they ponder my words. Not that I really cared, I was more interested in scouting out for any clue of the twins being closer than I thought. No such luck so far. Just dirt, rocks and trees and something, actually clarify that someone watching in the shadows. Somewhere.


	2. The Journey

**Authors note: I made a slight misprint in the first chapter. To clarify Carla has a step farther, not step mother.**

The feeling of unseen eyes was boring right into my skull. Whoever it was, they could hide themselves well. I don't think the others even noticed someone watching them. They were too busy talking amongst themselves. Not to raise alarms, I moved on forward. Something my I could care less what happens attitude. This included looking around bored, while picking up random things and them tossing them here and there. While I was moving I was listening in for any sound that would lead me to the source of the peering eyes. I was pretty sure someone was hiding behind the tree to my left, so I casually lean against it with my arms crossed. Staring at the boys still going on about one thing or another. Pretending that I was all interested in their conversation. The eyes felt like they were losing interest in me, giving me the opportunity to sneak around the tree to see who was peering at us. It was another short guy like the others only he was a little heavier and had lighter colored hair. He had no idea I could see him and that was how I wanted it to be.

"Excuse me, but where I come from anyone caught stalking someone they end up with a beating." The little guy nearly jumped out of skin when he saw that I had caught him. He did however trip over himself. Finally notifying the guys that someone was there. Frodo was the first one to make it on the scene.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I was. I was just bird watching."

"Hate to break it to you buddy, I'm not a bird."

"You are friends with Sam?"

"No, it was a sarcastic expression. Back to the point what were you doing spying on us?" I narrow my eyes and place my hands on my hips.

"I was curious about you. It's not everyday someone gets found near the woods, especially someone so oddly dressed."

"Hey, this is normal where I'm from." I say with the dramatic flourish of the hand.

"My apologizes then." He said with a slight bow.

"Fuggedaboudit." I say. Earning more confused looks. Outlook on the future at this point was that I need to get them an urban dictionary. Or learn to use less slang and modern words. Probably the first one is the better one to go with.

"Fa what?"

"Fuggedaboudit. It means forget about it. It's an expression we use to tell people that issue isn't worth arguing or fretting over. It's all good."

"What's all good?"

"Another expression and this one you are going to have to figure out on your own."

"If ya don't mind my asking miss..?"

"Carla. Not miss."

"Carla then, what are you doing here?"

"Something I'm still trying to figure out."

"How did you get here then if you don't know why you are here?"

"Let's just say a certain someone taught a spell to two five year olds and they decided to use it."

"Are you cursed?"

"No, at least not any more than usual." They all look at me big eyed and then take huge steps back.

"That was a joke." They all took a deep breath and started to act like normal, or at least what I believe to be normal for them. Seriously though are all people this literal in this world/dimension? If they are I will have to explain every word I say for the next, I don't know how long.

We stay for a few more minutes just looking around with the occasional question thrown in. So far I found out that Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Merry and Pippin are beings called hobbits and that they eat about six meals a day. Which I have to say doesn't sound that different from some women I know who really need to stop with the senseless diets. It is nearing dusk when all of us head back to Bilbo's cottage, hut, home. I do mean all of us. Sam decided that he was going to join us. Not that I minded at least not yet.

"Good all of you have come. Sam when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago Mr. Bilbo. Came to meet Carla and have thus far joined the group."

"I see. Well come around the back then. The others have arrived and are already seated."

"Others? Who else is here?"

"The rest of the fellowship."

"Who?"

"Just come on Carla. You're going to meet them anyway. Might as well just do it now." Frodo said with a smile as he and the others lead me around to the back where a group of three men were talking. They all stopped when they noticed the small party heading for them. All stood and looked me over. Judging me with eyes that went over every inch of my clothing and I pray not my body, because I did not want to start a brawl with them. Gandalf on the other hand I had a reason to hit, but since he is trying to help me with getting the twins back. The fist is on standby. The first man was I hope a human. He had this whole rough and noble look to him that made him dead sexy. His eyes were a pleasant shade of green and his hair was longish and dark. He had some five o clock shadow that made the whole rough and tuff look work for him. But he was someone I wouldn't go for; it wasn't that he wasn't my idea of a good type for me. He had a love that he cared deeply about I could see it in his eyes. He was defiantly thinking about her. Hey people I can hear you snickering! I am a romantic, just a private one. I said quit laughing.

The second guy was short; I mean way shorter than Frodo. But he was defiantly not a pushover. I wasn't just saying that to say it. The guy was holding a battleaxes for god's sake. Who carries a battle axe around if they didn't think about using it? He had a raging auburn beard that was nearly as long as he was. His eyes were fierce and daring anyone to mess with him. I could tell this guy I could probably work with. He could survive Brooklyn and those that could were okay in my book. The third and last guy was actually cute, not that he was my type or anything. He was tall with long pale blonde hair that caught the moonlight well and pointed ears? How on earth did he have pointed ears? Was he an elf or something? I was about to ask when Bilbo and Gandalf come out with trays of food.

"Here we are with the food. Now shall we eat first or give the introductions? Oh who am I kidding we'll have quick introductions and then get to know each other over the meal. Carla this man you see before you is King Aragorn, a noble man if any you met."

"Do I bow or something?" I whisper to Bilbo. "No, you don't have to now." Aragon said. I just nod my head and flash a smile in his direction. He accepts my reaction and sits down.

"And this is Gimli a true dwarf warrior." The dwarf nodded his head.

"How you doin?" Cue everyone looking at me curiously. "It's a form of greeting where I'm from."

"In that case I feel honored that you feel that I am worthy of your homeland's greetings."

"No prob. That means no biggie. And that means no big deal." Still there will be questions later on what else I have to translate for them to understand at least that will be the majority of the conversation to come. Bilbo then took this time to introduce the last person.

"And this is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Legolas, was he named after a Lego brand here? Do they even have Legos here?

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Carla."

"Just Carla. Not the type to be called miss."

"Oh are you married then?"

"What? No! I'm only eighteen and god. I mean I'm not exactly someone who likes miss or misses added to her name." Legolas was looking uncomfortable at my outburst/reaction. He was the one who had to ask if I was married. That made me feel uncomfortable, so it was a fair trade in awkward feelings. Luckily they didn't last too long. The food was hot and there were plenty of hungry bellies in the area, mine was one of them.

"Okay everyone dig in. There is plenty of food for everyone to enjoy." Bilbo said with gusto. The food consisted of roasted chicken, veggies, scalloped potatoes, fresh fruits and warm bread with butter. I could see the steam rising from the food and that was triggering my salvia to start water falling. There was no use denying that I was hungry. I made a small plate for myself no use making me look like a pig in front of the others. After everyone had their plates the others started the firing of questions again. The Hobbit group was the one that was asking the most questions. Mostly about what was Brooklyn like and what phrases were commonly used. I didn't get to say many of them since they required so much explaining and then there had to be explanations for the explanations. Even the phrases or things I said in the past had to be re-explained for the three who just arrived. Aragon and Gimli laughed at some of the things I said. Gimli was practically taken with Fuggedaboudit. Hey, it's a fun word and it is funny to watch newbie's try to say it.

"Now you say it like Forgettinaboutit, correct?"

"Close. You got the words just not said the right way. It's Fuggedaboudit."

"Forgettin about it."

"No, don't force it out. It's a relaxed saying. Try it like this. Fug-ged-abou-dit."

"Fu-gg-ed-abou-d-it. Fuggedaboudit!"

"There you go. You got it Gimli!"

"It is fun to say. I may have to tell the other dwarves of this phrase. With your permission of course."

"Hey, fuggedaboudit." We both laugh. He gets my humor which might be useful in this place. At least for someone to know when I'm trying to start something or ease the tension in a room. The only one who wasn't asking me questions was Lego over there. He has been leaning on a tree and staring at me. Staring with only a few pauses to get something else to eat. He wasn't eyeing me like the guys who eye Snooki or Prima Donna. He was well just eyeing me. It was a little unnerving. Okay more than unnerving it was just straight up infuriating.

"Any reason that you are staring at me Leg-leg? Lego? Lagolio? How do you pronounce your name again?"

"It is Legolas."

"Thank you, but seriously why have you been staring at me for the past thirty or so minutes?" He wastes no time explaining.

"I was trying to observe you."

"What in my natural setting? Cause hate to break it you we are missing one too many skyscrapers for that to make sense."

"Excellent retort Carla." Gimli encouraged.

"Thanks Gimli."

"No, I mean I am trying to figure you out."

"You have a dream to be a shrink or something?"

"A what?"

"That better not have been an insult towards smaller folk."

"It's not Gimli. Shrink is a nickname for a psychiatrist or someone who works in the field known as psychology. And before you ask psychology is a field of science that deals with how the mind works." Legolas accepted the answer and then continued on with his reason for why he was staring at me like a hawk.

"I suppose that is so. I want to see if you are worth being trusted."

"I take it you don't think that I am."

"I didn't say that."

'But I bet you are thinking it, pretty boy.' The conversation was cut short for the time being only being brought back by Gandalf.

"Carla, the reason that these three men are before you is that they shall be helping us on the quest to find your siblings. Aragon is a keen tracker and the others will provide great protection to you on the journey."

"I get the feeling that you will not be joining us."

"Oh no. I will."

"Okay that's a comfort."

"I shall come to." Frodo said with gusto nearly popping out of his seat.

"If Frodo goes then I go as well." Sam said.

"Don't forget us." Merry and Pippin said at the same time.

"Do you object to them joining the expedition, Carla?"

"Not a problem for me. Is it a problem for the rest of you?" The others shook their heads and that settled the matter. Dinner was soon finished and the sleeping arrangements were given. Bilbo offered me the spare room he had, but I told him that I was fine with just sleeping on the couch. So the spare room went to Gandalf. The three hobbits went home and Aragon, Gimli and Legolas decided to sleep among the stars. Night rolled in and sleep fell upon the others. I was however tossing and turning unable to find a comfort in sleep. Worry was eating at my brain and comfort felt impossible to achieve. Fed up with trying to sleep I threw the blanket off and went outside to the woods. Figured a walk would do me some good. I use to sneak out of the house back home and walk when I couldn't sleep. I could sneak out without alerting people like a boss. That was until Ms. Haberstien mistook me for a burglar and called the police on me. That was the only time I was caught and yet didn't get in trouble. I managed to convince the others that I was in bed the whole time and that it could have been one of Snooki's boyfriends trying to sneak in.

The atmosphere here was way different from walking around Brooklyn. It was quiet. Way too quiet. I was use to the sounds of sirens, cars and other city noises. Here is was quiet and dark. No street lights, or lights still on in all night eateries. Here it was just the stars here. I climb up a tree and stare at the stars. Something I haven't done in a long time since I was like seven I think. It was nice just staring into space. Not really thinking about anything specifically just enjoying the view.

"CARLA!"

"Wha? Wh-HA!" I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in a tree till I fell out of it.

"Found her!" shouted either Pippin or Merry.

"Oww!" Using my hands to support myself half way I found that I was already disoriented. Another arm was wrapping itself around my waist pulling me up to my feet.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked.

"I-I think so. Just a little disoriented."

"Carla, what are ya doin out here? Ya weren't sleepin out here were ya?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I was just out for a walk cause I couldn't sleep. I guess I fell asleep."

"What were you doin in the tree?" The kind voice asked.

"I was painting a fresco. What do you think I was doing?" A headache was coming on, with pains in my shoulders from where I fell and I didn't feel like being too civil at the moment.

"I think you were trying to sleep in a tree." Replied one of the hobbits.

"I was looking at the stars. Okay with you?"

"Not my business what you do, but thanks for the high remark."

"Are you being honest or being a smart ass? Because right now I have a headache that is similar to a hangover right now and just fell outta tree."

"She's no sleeping beauty that's fer sure." This time I was sure it was Pippin, cause Merry was responding with agreement.

"Let's see you two act after wakin and fallin out of a tree." Frodo came to my defense. The kind voice guy held me up back to Bilbo's. Where I was once more greeted with questions that I answered with short crisp responses. Gandalf wasn't too happy about my disappearing act, but didn't vocalize it too much.

"Do you guys have any form of pain killers for headaches?"

"I may have something for that in my cupboard. Just wait a moment."

"How is your sight?" Gimli asked with concern.

"It's starting to gain focus again. Still a little blurry." I say while rubbing my forehead. I noticed that whoever the kind voiced guy was he stayed pretty close to me. He wasn't holding on to me anymore now that I was seated on a chair, but he was sitting close by.

"Here we are. Drink this it should help ease your with whatever pains you are feeling." Bilbo handed me a glass of something that I drowned in a second. Instantly my headache vanished and my vision was back to normal. There was still some pain in my shoulders, but not enough to complain about.

"Wow whatever that stuff it works great. Thanks Mr. Bilbo."

"You are welcome. Now if you are feeling up for it then this afternoon you can depart for your mission to find your sister and brother."

"You bet I'm up for it! Can we leave now?" I jumped up surprising the others with my new found energy and the fact that I didn't hit the ceiling when I had done so.

"Well not quite yet. We still have some supplies together and breakfast should not be overlooked of course." My energy left a little at the reluctance from the others not wanting to get on out of here yet. But there was nothing I could do. They had a rational point. Three hours later we eat. After breakfast we head outside towards the road way. There are four separate horses and two that were tied to a wagon. Merry, Pippin and Gimli were seated at the front ready for the go. Sam and Frodo were sitting in the back. Gandalf was seated on a truly white stallion with his staff held firmly in his grip. On a bay was Aragon; on another white horse was Legolas. That left the black horse without a rider.

"Umm who is riding the black horse?"

"You are." Legolas laughed. He probably thought that I was making a joke.

"I don't know how to ride a horse." Everyone got a chuckle out of this. "I'm serious. I don't know how to ride a horse. Never had to before."

"Then that presents a problem."

"Maybe I could switch places with someone."

"Or we could wait a day to teach you some basic horsemanship."

"I will switch places with her. No point in wasting a whole day when everyone is ready to go." Gimli climbed out of the wagon and onto the horse. I climbed into the wagon pulling my legs in so that there was more room for the other two to be comfortable. Bilbo said his goodbyes, since he had to be heading elsewhere for some book he was writing or something like that. Gandalf took the lead and the rest of us followed. The wagon was behind Gandalf, while the other horsemen placed themselves around the wagon. Gimli stayed in the back and told me things about the dwarf people. The funniest thing he said was about how the people seem to think that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of the ground. We traveled for hours only taking short breaks to allow the horses water or to stretch our legs. While doing this I would look for any clues towards the twin's location. To no luck. Nothing. It is dusk when we make camp. I went off to find firewood. It was a task I wouldn't have to focus on. Most of my focus was on why I couldn't find anything that would lead to the twins. We couldn't have gotten that far away from each other. Could we? What if they were thousands of miles away? What if they were in a whole other country? What if it takes years just to find a clue to where they are?

"You alright?" I turn around to find Frodo, with a worried look etched into his face.

"In some ways."

"You are really worried about them aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am." He places a hand on my shoulder.

"We will find them. Trust me Gandalf wouldn't have gone through with a journey to find them if he didn't believe we would."

"Where I come from believing in something can hurt you more than not."

"How do you figure that?"

"When you believe in someone they can let you down and when they do. It's the same as betrayal."

"What kind of place teaches you that?"

"Reality." I pick up the sticks I found and head back to camp. Frodo managed to keep up with my fast walk back. Shooting glances at me from time to time.

"You were gone awhile." Remarked Aragon.

"Took a while to find the right wood." I place the wood next to the fire pit and then Pippin took over. The conversation was limited, but Merry and Pippin took the time to joke about me sleeping in a tree. Sending a good chuckle all around. I just smile to be nice, but excused myself to go to sleep early. The others muttered good nights and some even headed to their bedding areas as well. Once more I found myself unable to sleep peacefully. The pains in my shoulders had returned. I figured if I get up and start walking around, possibly do some stretches it might weaken the pain and make me sleepy again. I did just that mostly in a daze. This is why I never noticed that someone was following me. Until…

"Going off to sleep in a tree again?"

"No, Legolas. Just out for a walk." I said trying to not hint at the fact that he had scared me.

"Then you will not mind that I join you for your walk." He said following in stride with me.

"If you want to follow like a stray dog then you are more than welcome to." He cuts in front of me and he looks angry.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Or is it that you hate my kind?"

"What kind would that be? Vanilla?" I said side stepping away from him.

"You are an elf hater aren't you?" He said with anger rising in his voice. I turn around to face him.

"Until now I didn't know you were an elf." I push forward only to have him cut in front of my path again.

"How could you not know that I was an elf?"

"Where I am from elves don't exist. So I wouldn't know what one looks like. Just like I didn't know what a hobbit was until yesterday or that dwarves and wizards exist." I tried to side step away from him again, but he keeps blocking my path.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" a smirk was forming on his lips. Now this guy was starting to piss me off.

"Get out of the way." I shove him out of my way only to have him pull back on my arm. He turned me around so that we were facing each other. The smirk seemed to grow a little on his face and this was not doing anything for my attitude.

"What is your problem?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Trying to still figure you out."

"By stalking and trying to make me angry?"

"It is one method. I have among many." His smirk growing an inch per minute.

"Then here is something for your methods to remember." I say smiling. His eyebrow arches in confusion. Then I kick him hard in the shin and then heel hit his foot. Causing him to both let go of me and jump up and down on one foot while I continued on. This time heading back and proceeding to fall asleep. The next morning I woke where I remember falling asleep. Breakfasts was eaten and throughout the camp clean up everyone kept asking why Legolas was limping slightly. His response was a tree popped up in his path. I guess his male pride was getting the better of him. He sent a few glares my way throughout the cleanup and ride.

"What did you do to cross Legolas?" Frodo asked me in a whisper as we were riding in the wagon.

"I hurt his male pride."

"How?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk. Legolas followed me and he was starting to annoy me on purpose I believe, so I kicked him in the shin and stepped on his foot hard." Merry who was in the back with us broke out in a smile.

"You were the tree then?"

"Damn right. Oh sorry about that."

"I'll let it slid this time. Can't believe you did that to Legolas."

"He's lucky that he didn't fight back. I would have wiped the floor with him."

"You are that confident in yourself, then?"

"I should say I deserve to be. I have been fighting on the streets since I was little. Fighting is something I had to learn and not to brag or anything but I have gotten very good at it over the years."

"How do you fight?"

"Like what do I use to fight? Mostly my fists and a few times a long pole that is mostly when I am in my martial arts class."

"Martial arts? What does an art form have ta do with fighting?"

"Martial arts are a variety of fighting styles that most have come from Far East places in my world. To the people who have created it and I think so to that it is like a form of art when in motion."

"I see. I think."

"Point is I know how to fight."

"Here when you fight you learn how to use a bow and arrow, sword or spear."

"Don't ever doubt the power of the axe my boy!" Gimli said, raising his own battleax high in the air.

"No, we don't doubt it, Gimli. Bet you can out do any enemy with that." Gimli was blushing with pride at the statement. His back straightened and he held his head high before answering me.

"Carla, if you should ever find yourself in trouble then call upon me and my axe shall defend you."

"Thanks. But you do not have to do that."

"No, I insist. A woman who can defend herself and speaks her mind is alright in my book." I almost laughed when said book. Oh the irony! But I kept it on the down low.

"A guy who could put up with me. It's a rare event, but welcomed none the less."

"Is that you being sarcastic?" Sam asked through squinted eyes.

"It's half and half. Half-truth and half sarcastic. All me." The rest of the way forward was just like the other day occasional breaks with searching for clues on my part. Something was bugging me about this whole adventure. Why did these people agree to helping me? Was there some kind of payoff that they could get from this? Were they just good natured? Or were they trying to trick me into something? I didn't ask them any of these questions before due to my urge to find the twins quickly. Now though I was thinking that I should be a bit more wary around these guys.

"Hey you guys look at this thing! It's a wee fox toy!"

'Fox toy? Could it be?' I race over to Frodo.

"Let me take a look at that Frodo." I grab the stuff animal from him and look it over. It was Eric's alright. I knew everything about those plush foxes.

"It's Eric's! We must be close to them! Where did you find it?"

"Over by the trees over yonder. How do you know that it's his?" I turn the fox onto its side.

"You see this stich design right here. I put it on both the foxes after I finished making them. It's like a signature." Everyone turned to me and said practically at the same time.

"You made that?" To which I responded in true New York fashion.

"Yes, I can sew, that's not the issue here people. We have two missing children to find and we know have a clue so let's move, move, Move!" Frodo took me to where he had found the toy. Aragon observed the setting. According to Frodo Aragon was…is a master tracker. He could find someone with just the last location they had been in. He asked Frodo to put the toy right where he had found it. He moved it to the third tree down from us and then came back to my side. Aragon surveyed some more and began muttering under his breath. My first thought was that he was doing a Shakespearean monologue of what happened to the twins. Which considering how this place looked didn't feel that far off of a guess. More like a home run feel to it.

"Carla."

"Yeah? I mean yes?" I have a bad feeling about what he has to say.

"You siblings were taken and went towards Lothlórien."

"Is that a bad thing? Because if we know which way they are heading then we can follow them, right?"

"It's a good thing. We have friends in Lothlórien."

"Well what are waiting for, engraved invitations?"

"I suppose not. Let's head on." Aragon said with a bit of merriment in his voice. With that we picked up speed. Still it didn't feel fast enough for me. I was ready and raring for Eric and Janie to be back with me so that we could go back home to where things were well lack of better adjective normal. Dusk set was starting to set all too soon. We were going to have set up camp soon and that was something that I didn't feel up. Nor did I have the patience for sleep; I was too hopped on having a direction and place to go that to stop now felt stupid.

"We shall make camp here." Gandalf said dismounting from his horse.

"You sure we can't go a little farther?" I pleaded.

"I think the horses could take a few more feet of walking before camping." Frodo said.

"No we must rest and we shall rise before the sun if that satisfies the two of you."

"That works for me." I shouted. Camp was set up quickly and food was eaten quickly in my part. I was going to go straight to bed after eating. That way I could wake up at the earliest time possible and pre start the camp clean up and then get on the open road in a New York minute. That was easier said than done, because once again I got a bout of insomnia, again! I have no idea why this was starting to happen. If it was just cause I was in this world or if I have always had some form of it and now it was just making itself apparent. If it still goes on when we get home I am going to a shrink or something for some pills. The only consolation was that I didn't get shoulder pains tonight. This time I will not try to go for a walk. No falling out of trees or dealing with elf jerks for me thank you very much. I was going to deal with it by staying in bed….Or maybe I should just sit by the fire pit for a teeny bit. It probably needed to be put out anyway. Smokey tells us that only we can prevent forest fires and to put them out. Better not diss the bear.

I rise from the makeshift bed and walk towards the fire pit only looking up once and finding the person I was hoping not to run into tonight again.

"What are you doin up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah I suppose you could, but I did ask you the question first."

"True, you did indeed do so and I can probably guess why you are up. If you stick with being predictable then you are having trouble sleeping, but if you are nice you are feeling guilty about insulting me last night and wish to apologize." He said with this superior look on his face that I could just smack off with a bitch slap right now if I had the energy too.

"The first one was the right one. I was actually trying to avoid you."

"Why? Do I frighten you in some way?"

"I have seen scarier things in my backyard than you."

"For some reason I doubt that."

"I live in Brooklyn if you knew what life is like back there then you would find that it isn't that big of a stretch to believe."

"Are things really that bad in Brooklyn?"

"I wouldn't say things are bad. Life in Brooklyn is tough, but it's great. There are things to do, people to meet and if you get sick of the city you can cross the river and head to Jersey for the weekend."

"Jersey?"

"Short for New Jersey. It's a state in the USA."

"Alright."

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"Elves as a whole do not need sleep. We can rest by actually walking in a form of sleep or if we stare at beautiful things then we gain back energy."

"You people are like the energizer bunny. You keep going and going."

"Is that a Brooklyn thing?"

"It's a famous advertisement spokes model. It was also a joke that if you knew what it was would understand it."

"I see. An inside joke."

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

"Have you ever tried not to be sarcastic?"

"Once. It didn't work out to well."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty and I am more tolerable when sarcastic than when I'm trying to suppress it."

"I believe that."

"Good to know." Silence sweeps in. The only sound made is the occasional crackle from the fire.

"Carla, about what had happened last night. I intention wasn't to annoy you."

"What were you trying to do?"

"You will have to wait for the answer to that."

"Fine then. Anything else you want to be cryptic about?"

"No. I am good as you say. Is there anything you wish to add?" He was not subtle about getting an apology from me. If he wanted to withhold information then I shall withhold apologies.

"I can't think of anything. Since I won't apologize for anything until you tell me what you were trying to do."

"We shall see about that."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Quite possibly." He said looking into my eyes that were starting to smile in unseen victory already.

"Two can play that game mister." I said like it was nothing. Legolas got up and started to walk away. Stopping for a second to look behind and throw a smirk my way. Whatever just happened, it was on!

"Are you secretly part owl?" I turn to find an awake Frodo.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Just wasn't sleepy. I take it that you felt the same way."

"Yeah. I don't get it. Back home I never had trouble falling asleep. Here I have trouble getting asleep."

"It's a new place. A new world actually for you. Nerves probably are affecting you. That and the clue to where your sister and brother are has you excited to find them."

"That makes sense." I said bobbing my head. "Is it true elves don't sleep?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought Legolas was trying to pull a fast one on me."

"Did he threaten your honor?"

"No. I mean I thought he was trying to play a trick on me."

"Oh I see. That's not really like him though. He isn't the trickster type. Pippin and Merry those two you have to watch your back with them."

"That I already guessed."

…..

"Can you tell me what Janie and Eric look like in case I see them on the way?"

"Janie and Eric are small children, even for their age. They both have brownish blonde hair and amber eyes."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Janie will probably be holding a stuffed fox similar to the one we found. She never lets it out of her sight."

"I can see why. You did a great job with making it. How did you get into sewing things like this?"

"I have a big family and money gets tight every now and again. When it came time for new clothes my sisters got the new ones and I got the ones they out grew. I hated them mostly, because they were colors or styles I wouldn't wear. I got so fed up with it one day I took a pair of scissors and started to cut the clothes up. After I had done that I realized my mom was going to kill me for doing so. In a panic I went to Grandmama and told her what I did. She came up with an idea. She started to teach me to sew and how to alter the clothing to where I wanted it to look; she even taught me how to dye the colors. Since then any hand me downs I got from my sisters I would change and fit to my style. When the twins were born. I decided to make them stuffed animals. With some string, cotton and discount fabric I made them the foxes."

"I take it you made the outfit your wearing."

"You betcha."

"It is an interesting style. Not really popular around here though. Not that it's a bad thing or anything like that. It's just different."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I don't either. I was just trying to compliment on how it's refreshing that your different?"

"Thanks. I think. You're a pretty cool dude, Frodo."

"Your cool too…that is a compliment, right?"

"Yes, Frodo. It is."

"See I'm learning."

"Faster than some." I said casting a glance to where the other hobbits were sleeping and to where Legolas was standing. He had his back turned to us and was staring deeply at the moon.

"I think I should try and go to sleep again. Goodnight."

"Good night." He replied with a soft voice and a wave of the hand. I returned the wave with a smile. Before promptly settling into the blanket and drifting off into sleep.

I managed to wake before the sun rose and I wasn't the only one to do so. Legolas was no surprise awake and so was Aragon. They were already starting to load the wagon with blankets and preparing the horses.

"You guys need any help?" Aragon turned to me, a little surprised.

"I thought you would still be asleep."

"Why would you think that your highness?"

"You and Frodo were talking awfully late last night."

"It wasn't that late." Legolas slunk to my side and leered over me.

"What did the two of you talk about?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you writing a book about it?"

"No, just curiously."

"If you really want to know what we were talking about I'll tell you. We were talking about none of your bees wax." I said while walking past him giving him an over the shoulder smirk in triumph. At that moment Gimli and the rest decided to stir awake.

"Good Morning, Carla how was your slumber?"

"It was fine Gimli and yours?"

"Adequate for the likes of me." I nod in response and then place my blankets in the wagon and help the others with stowing theirs on to the wagon.

"Oye Carla why don't you sit up front with me for a while?" Sam calls from his wagon seat.

"Sure, if no one else minds." I climb over the items and seat myself next to Sam who then flicks the reins to tell the horses to move on. Aragon takes the lead this time with Gandalf following in step next to him.

"Excuse me Aragon how long do you think that it will take to reach this Lothlórien place?"

"We should be there by late afternoon at the latest, provided that we don't run into trouble."

"Aragon I think you may have jinxed us."

"Possibly." He replied in good humor. To which I chuckled in response. I lean back and start to feel my eyelids grow heavy and feel myself drift off into sleep.

"So when are you going to tell her?" a whispered voice asks.

"Tell her what?" Came an equally hushed whisper.

"Oh come on Frodo we're not daft. You fancy the lass. Just go ahead and tell her that." Another voice joins the other two.

"I do not. I'm just trying to help her find her family."

"Really now?" The first voiced questioned

"Then why do you gaze at her so often?" The second voice continued.

"I don't do that a lot. When I do it to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, sure ya are." The two said at the same time.

"Carla are you awake?"

"Almost." I say blinking my eyes open to find Sam looking at me. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

"I am don't you worry now. I just thought you might like to know that we are approaching our destination." I shot up at the news.

"How close?"

"We are already here." I look around to see a vast forest that seemed almost hidden in soft blue light that gave it that ethereal look. It was really beautiful. "Any ideas on how we are going to look for them?"


	3. Twins Found

**(Late Author's note. I do not own lord of the rings.)**

"We are going to go ask Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for help. It is possible that the children wandered in and was found by one of the March wardens saw them."

"That's helpful information." That was when my stomach made a sound off.

"Here have some of this." Sam passed me something that looked like beef jerky. "It's dried meat. Very good."

"Thanks." I took one large bite and noticed that it didn't taste like anything I have had before. It wasn't that it was bad, but it just tasted weird. I took another bite and this time my stomach was starting to protest. "What kind of meat is this?"

"Well if you want specifics its salmon."

"This is fish?" I screeched. "Yes, is that a problem?" Sam flinched.

"Pull over!" The fish was already starting to take revenge on me. I could feel it kicking me in the stomach and climbing up my throat. I was minutes away from spewing everywhere and I didn't want everyone to see. Sam got the picture and stopped the horses. I flew off the wagon and ran to find any place private. Stopping behind a large tree I threw up twice before I could sit up just a little. Unfortunately someone decided to follow me.

"I am sorry you had to see that your highness." To which I threw up again.

"Does this always happen when you eat fish?" He asked looking quite serious. He may have thought that I was sick from something.

"Not all the time, bu-u-ULGH! Sometimes. Normally I lose my voice for a…ULGH!"

"Will you be alright to travel?" My response was puking out my lung.

"I shall inform the others that we shall go ahead and set camp." I came this close to protesting when the spewing began again. Maybe I should rest a little while. Ten minutes later I was slightly dizzy and was finally done with my stomach trying to fly out of my body. I tried to stand up, but that made my dizziness worse.

"Are you feeling any better?" This time it was Gandalf who approached me. "Considering I spent the last ten or so minutes puking and now have finally stopped. I would say that I am feeling considerable better."

"Can you stand?" I try again struggling to do so, since the dizziness still hadn't gone away. "Here take my arm."

He reaches out his arm and I cling to it almost falling the process. We make it back to the others with thanks to him supporting me most of the way. Without him I would have been tripping over everything in my path. He sits me near a tree so that I could lean on it.

"I am really sorry about this Carla." Sam said worried that he may have poisoned me.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I should have told all you earlier that I am allergic to fish."

"You sure?"

"Fuggedaboudit Sam." I said about to fall asleep. I actually I did. I woke up some time in the middle of the night. The others had all fallen asleep and I had no desire to wake any of them up. I inch my way towards the provisions without stepping on anyone thank you very much. I took out an apple and some cheese and bread. Making a little sandwich and begin to eat. My stomach was happy for the non-vomit inducing meal. After eating I had nothing to do really. I was full and not sleepy. Now I could have played a couple pranks on them. Like the old water trick at slumber parties or drew something on someone's face, but I just didn't feel up to it. That and the fact that they had to go through me puking was enough of a prank for me. Actually it is more of a punishment really. I guess that means another walk for me. But wait a minute where's Lego man? He doesn't sleep so he is either hidden someplace or out for a walk as well. Maybe I should go look for him? Wait a minute. What if he brings up the apology thing again? I'll deal with it when I deal with it.

The search for Lego man was not hard. I found him by a stream gazing at the moon singing softly under his breath. He looked deep in thought and almost in a trance like state. I decided that it was not worth disturbing him. I turned back and followed the stream for a while actually admiring the scenery of this place. My brain decided to be on holiday. The result I got hopelessly lost. This was just great!

"I have to really start paying better attention to what I'm doing." I mutter under my breath feeling cross enough to face palm myself twice.

(Creak)

That is not a good sign. Someone was following me and it did not feel like a friend, but not exactly an enemy either. I stopped my movements.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I call. Nothing responded. Not even a sound of a creature going by. The unease of the situation made me sure that this was a person somewhere hidden and they were following me. I am not going to be one of those horror movie girls who gets killed in the first half of the movie just because she mistook the killer for the wind. I moved forward slightly. Not letting my guard down for a second. That's when whoever it was that was following me decided to make an appearance. He came out of the mists a bow and arrow aimed directly at my heart.

"Who are you and what business do you have being in these lands?" His voice was commanding. I stayed silent. He moves closer to me his arrow not moving from its intended target.

"I said who are you and what business do you have in these lands?"

"My name is Carla. I got separated from my group and I am trying to find my way back to them."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I don't have a reason to lie. I really am lost and I am trying to find my traveling companions." He lowers his bow and gives me the once over. "If you don't mind since I gave you my name could I know what yours is?"

"I am Haldir and these are my brothers Rumil and Orophin." Two more men, no wait I now realize they are elves enter from the mists. Both look similar to Haldir. Long blonde hair with well chiseled features that graced their brows. However they all gave of a snooty air that made me wonder if they were going to help me or leave me to defend on my own. They kept looking at me like I was a possible enemy. Which is doing nothing for the tension in the area.

"Nice to meet all of you and now if you will excuse me I have some backtracking to do." I backed away from the others and was going to head on, but Rumil and Orophin grasped my arms.

"You are coming with us actually." Haldir said like a final command. Like hell I was! I tried to break from their grip, but they foresaw this and took countermeasures. They were too busy trying to restrain me that they didn't see the uglies heading our way. But I did.

"Look out!" Haldir moved out of the way just in time as a sword came slicing through the air. The other two let me go. Since two others had headed our way. I debated on whether I should help fight them or not when some ugly came and grabbed me from behind.

"Don't move little girl or your head shall come clean off."

"Out of all the beings here you had to pick the one who was the weakest, that was your thought right?" His face curled into confusion and he's guard was dropped.

"That was your first big mistake." Using his weight against himself flipped him over. He released me and rolled a bit before looking at me like what the fuck just happened. "The second mistake was thinking I couldn't do anything."

He rose and charged at me. I moved to the side and he tried to charge at me again. Instead of having me turn around again I did a side kick to his stomach and then moved on to a skip hook kick to his head. That was when one of his friends decided to join the party and well he was the perfect practice target for me to try the Jump reverse hook kick I had just learned before coming here. His sword went swooped in from the side. I squatted down low and then jumped hitting him square in the jaw. He was way weaker then he looked he fell down for the count in a matter of seconds. His friend though came back for revenge. Drawing his sword he made a deep lunge at me. I jumped out of the way. And backed up a little as he was making another swing for it. Unfortunately I backed up and fell over a tree root. His sword was coming right at me. I did the only thing I could think of doing and that was to roll to the side and jump up on my feet before he could swing again. I was able only to find that there was an arrow now deeply embedded in his chest. I found Haldir was the one who had done it. All the others with exception of the one I knocked out had arrows somewhere in their body.

"Who were these guys?" I asked Haldir.

"Evil beings and that's all you need to know. Now come." I am not a dog. So I stay where I was as they walked on. Haldir turned around with impatience on his face.

"Do you not understand what I am saying to you?"

"I understand. But I don't see a reason to follow you. I can find my traveling companions on my own and I shall do so."

"There you are! We have been looking all over for you and…" Great Lego man was the one to find me. Couldn't the universe have picked Frodo, Gandalf or actually send Gimli? Since he is easier to get to know than Lego here. "What kind of trouble did she get into?"

"Oh sure blame it on me." He grabs me from behind and starts to pull me away from the other elves.

"I apologize for whatever she has done to insult any of you." I struggle out of his grip.

"Hey, I don't need anyone to apologize for me. Least of all you."

"Well you refuse to apologize to others before."

"That was just you." Legolas let out a sigh and started to talk in another language to the others. An active conversation aroused. It was cut short to the others finally making an appearance. Gimli and Frodo were the first to reach me and by the looks on their faces they were not happy about the dead bodies plus the unconscious one.

"Lass what in the name of good in the world happened here?" Gimli demanded.

"The condensed version of the story. Woke up and went to find Legolas. Found him didn't want to bother him went out for a walk. Got lost met up with these three over there, these guys (I pointed to the ground) came out and started attack us. We fought back then we chatted for a few seconds. Then Legolas showed up started talking to the others in another language and then yous guys show up and bodda bing bodda boo. Here we are." They shake their heads in understanding. Glad that for once they didn't ask what a word meant. Aragon approached the other elves whom had ended their conversation with Legolas

"I thank you for finding our lost companion."

"If we had known she was part of your group we would have returned her to you immediately. Instead of taking her to the Lord and Lady."

"That is actually where we are heading. We seek answers that the Lord and Lady can answer."

"Then we shall be honored to escort you." They gave some little salute and followed us back to the wagons and horses. I was about to climb into the wagon when someone picked me up. It was Lego man.

"What are you doing?" He sits me between him and the horse. "I want to take with you about something's."

"Can't it wait?" I ask trying to get off the horse, but he started moving. "No."

"Then what is it that is so important that you have to in a way kidnap me in order to tell me?"

"Well the thing is. You are going to have to cut back on your attitude."

"I could have guessed that. If that's all that you had to say then I would like it if you could let me get off now." Legolas didn't let up on the horse moving and there wasn't much of a chance of me slipping off without hurting me. What was his game?

We walk in silence and then arrive to an amazing sight. There was like a village hidden among the trees. Twisting and glowing like the something from the Avatar movie.

"Beautiful isn't it." Legolas whispers to me. I nod not taking my eyes off the village. We are greeted by an entourage of elves. The two main ones were a couple where held in the center. They were beautiful beings. Hair that was like a silver mixed with a gold color. Their features gave them a porcelain doll appearance. All the others began to dismount from the wagon and horses. Legolas helped me down.

"Welcome. To what do we owe this honor, King Aragon?" Aragon bowed and then spoke with a confidence laced voice.

"Carla." He motions to me and I guess that means I was supposed to go forward. I go right to his side and don't know whether to curtsy (which I don't know how to do). "She is looking for her siblings. A little boy and girl."

"Their names are Eric and Janie. They have blondish brown hair and amber eyes. Janie has a toy fox that she never lets out of her sight. Have you seen or heard anything about them?" I finish for Aragon. The woman moves forward. Like she was gliding across the ice. She came right up to me and there was a smile on her face.

"Please come with me, Carla." I follow her and look back to the others. They don't follow me. A twinge of fear ripples up my spine, but it goes away when I see that none of them looked worried.

"You are from a place far from here."

"Let me guess you can tell by the clothes or something."

"I know because your sister and brother have told me much about you and your world. At least they told me what they could."

"You know where they are?"

"They are here in Lothlorien. Do not worry they are safe and unharmed."

"Can I see them now?" I plead. She looks back at me stopping only for a second.

"I am taking you precisely to them."

"Oh thank you, Lady…How do you pronounce your name again?" A chuckle comes forth from her throat.

"Galadriel."

"Right." Galadriel forges on and I follow close to her heels. I really wanted to see the twins. Make sure they were alright and safe. Then we could go on home. We enter a large open room where I see the twins playing and wearing fancy clothes.

"Eric! Janie!" They raise their heads and run towards me. Janie was clutching her fox. I hug them glad to find them alive, safe and not in any king of trouble.

"So these are the famous twins, Eric and Janie." Came the voice of Pippin. Apparently the others had decided to join us.

"Hi Gandalf." Eric said waving his hand eagerly.

"Good day young Eric." Gandalf said smiling. Eric looks at the others and then at me.

"Oh right. Eric, Janie this is Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam. Over here is Gimli, Legolas and King Aragon."

"Is Gimli a dwarf?"

"Yes, he is."

"Cool." Eric was soon asking all of the guys questions about themselves. Janie hid behind me, only peeking out occasionally. She gets that way sometimes around strangers.

"It's okay Janie. They will not hurt you."

"Cause otherwise you'll beat them up?"

"Exactly." Haldir makes an appearance by sneaking inside.

"I am surprised that you fight the way you do."

"You got into a fight already, Persephone?" Eric said pretending to be scolding me. It's cute, but the fact he called me by my first name annoyed me.

"Persephone?" Several voices ask.

"It's her first name. She doesn't like to be called by it because people don't take her seriously as fighter with a name like that." Janie said while still holding on to my pants leg.

"Really now?"

"Yes, my first name is Persephone and yes I go by Carla because Persephone does not make a good fighting name."

"Shouldn't a woman be learning other talents?" Haldir asked.

"No." I reply sarcastically. Janie giggled at least. Eric tried not to.

"Hey Eric, I've got something for ya." I pull out his stuffed fox from the pack Frodo gave me when we had found it. Eric comes over and grabs the little fox and then gives me a hug.

"I knew you would find it and then could find us."

"Thanks to you little man. What happened to you guys after we separated?" Janie glomped onto my arm and Eric started to tell his tale.

"We both woke up in the place where you found Barney. We waited there for some time and then Lady Galadriel found us. We didn't know if we should go with her after all you taught to never go anywhere with strangers. But then she helped us and we have waited here with her and Lord Celeborn."

"Did you remember to say please and thank you as well as say thank you to them for watching out for you?"

"We did." They said simultaneously

"Good." Janie let out a yawn and then Eric followed suit. Their eyes were getting droopy and they were fighting to stay awake. It was time for them to lay down for a nap.

"I know some little ones who need a nap." Janie nodded her head and tugged on my arms. A signal that meant she wanted me to pick her up. I did and then grabbed Eric's hand as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Lady Galadriel. Look I'm sorry to ask this after all you have already done to with the twins, but…"

"There is no need for explanations. Follow me, I will show you to their room."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." We leave the others to do whatever it was that they were going to do. It didn't take long for us to reach the little room they had set up for the twins. It was all done in a bluish white glow that gave it that breezy sense of comfort. I place Janie in bed first and tucked her in with Leia. Then went over to Eric and tucked him in with Barney.

"Will you tell us a story?"

"I believe I can manage that. Do you have a specific one in mind?"

"Can you tell us the story that goes with your name Persephone?" Janie asked with the doe eyes once again. Eric gives me the same routine. There was no way that I could avoid it. They wanted the myth of Persephone and they were going to get the kid friendly one.

"Once long long ago in the land of Ancient Greece when the gods and goddesses of Olympus walked with mortal men and women. There was the maiden goddess known as Persephone she was the daughter of the goddess of the Harvest, Demeter. She and her daughter lived on the earth tending it with eternal spring. Demeter loved her daughter and wished that they would never be apart. In time though Persephone grew up and became very beautiful, so beautiful that many men and gods asked for her hand in marriage. Demeter turned all the offers away believing that none of them were right or good enough for her daughter. Till one day when Hades, god of the underworld saw the fair maiden Persephone and he knew that she was meant to be his wife. But he knew that Demeter would never allow him to marry her daughter. Still that did not stop Hades. He came up with a plan to take Persephone. It happened on a clear sunny day when Persephone and her friends were out gathering wild flowers. Hades made a particular beautiful flower appear in far from Persephone's friends. The flower attracted Persephone like a bear to honey. As soon as she had picked the flower the ground burst apart revealing Hades upon a fierce black horse. Frightened Persephone ran. Hades chased after her and grabbed her taking her down into his underground realm. No one had seen what he had done, except Helios the all-seeing sun. When Demeter found out about her daughter's disappearance she immediately went to Helios to find out what had happened. Helios told her that Hades had taken Persephone to become his wife and that Zeus the king of gods had agreed to it. Demeter was furious when she found out. In her rage she declared that the earth shall no longer bear the grace of her touch. No more was there to be a harvest upon the earth until her daughter came back to her. The earth turned from a once green and lush land to a barren gray world. Animals and people died and the gods knew that if things continued that the world would surely end. Meanwhile in the underworld Persephone had started to fall in love with Hades. He did everything he could to make her happy in his otherwise gloomy looking home. This seemed to grow less gloomy with her being there. Still aboveground things were getting desperate and finally Zeus had to return Persephone to Demeter. He sent Hermes, the messenger to Hades to demand that he return her to her mother. Hades refused to send Persephone back. Hermes who knew very loophole in the world was willing to help. He told Hades that if got Persephone to eat just one seed from the pomegranate that she would return to him for a month of the year. Hades with haste returned to Persephone's side to tell her the news of her having to go back. She was happy and sad at the same time. Happy to be going home, but sad to leave Hades. Hades told her that before he could take her home, she must eat from the pomegranate. She ate four seeds quickly before Hermes came and brought her home. From the moment Demeter first saw her daughter returned the earth bloomed again. Days went by and then Hermes returned again saying that Persephone had to return to Hades. Demeter asked Persephone if she had eaten anything while in the underworld. She told her mother that she had eaten four seeds from the pomegranate. Demeter knew that for four months her daughter would have to go and be with Hades. Her heart became sad and the world became cold and barren again. But when Persephone returns to Demeter the earth becomes green and lush. This is why we have the seasons. Now time for sleep Eric and Janie." I give them each a kiss on the forehead and they nod off into slumber land. As I leave them to dream.

"That was an interesting story you told them."

"It's a really old story from back home. Actually from my grandmother's home. My mom use to tell us stories like that since we were kids."

"She must love them. She named you from them."

"Me and my brother Ricky. His middle name is Hermes."

"Does he fit his name?"

"He is a bit of a trickster and he can normally find a way out of difficult situations for himself or others, so yes I would say so."

"I see. Excuse me for a second Carla. Boys it is quite rude to eavesdrop. I expected better from some of you." The eavesdroppers were Sam (not surprising), Merry (still not surprising), Pippin (mall psychic could have seen that one coming), Frodo (surprising), Legolas (could he be stalking?), Haldir and his two brothers. I was curious about why they were curious about putting the twins down for a nap. I mean don't they have family members who have kids who need naps? Well maybe not the elves.

"Where you guys spying on me?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"No." stated Merry. Cue the crossed arms and arching eyebrow from me. "Okay so maybe we were spying. A little."

"And are you going to tell me why?"

"To be honest, I showed up after these beings were already here." Haldir stated. He I believed. Don't know much about him, but what reason would he have to lie? He has only known me for like twenty minutes. You need at least an hour to have a minor reason.

"Still waiting for a reason you were spying?" The group was looking around uncomfortably. This was going to be good.

"Frodo? Sam? Merry and Pippin? Legolas? Is there a reason you are avoiding the question?" The others were still not talking. "Lady Galadriel, do you think you could help me out here?"

"She did ask a valid question."

"Here's what happened. We were walking past here and heard the story and decided to stay and listen to it and then you caught us. That's it." Pippin declared.

"Okay and what was so hard about admitting to that?"

"I think that we are all tired and wish to rest a little don't some of you agree."

"I agree with you Merry. Let us go and find a place to rest our weary limbs. Let's go Frodo and Sam." Merry and Pippin practically shoved the other two away from the scene. Okay something is up. What I cannot tell exactly.

"Carla come with me. Gandalf wishes to speak with you."

"How do you?"

"Come along."

"Okay?" I follow her once again up stairs and through some rooms till we come to a large library were Gandalf was seated at a large desk looking through some book. His head popped up when he saw us enter.

"Carla, how are your sister and brother?"

"Fine. They are taking a nap now."

"Good. Lady Galadriel, can you please excuse us for a moment?"

"I shall be with Lord Celeborn if you shall have need of me." She exists gracefully and leaves me alone with Gandalf who does not look like he has good news to tell me. "You have bad news, don't you?"

"Though we have found your missing family members. We however cannot send you back."

"Gandalf say what now?"

"I cannot locate a spell that has enough power to send you back home at the moment."

"Then how have you been able to go back and forth between dimensions without problems?"

"I have had magical abilities that have been trained and honed for many years. The twins would need years of practice before that could happen."

"Years?" I squeak. Finding that once again my shoulders were aching, but I wasn't sure if it was from not being able to breathe or from freaking out over the fact that the twins and I could be potentially stuck here for years before we could go home. I had plans for my senior year. The only bright side to this was that mom couldn't force me to wear that pink monstrosity that she picked out for me for prom. Ick!

"I can see that you are upset." I squeak again in response messaging my throbbing shoulders and blades.

"But there is a possibility that we could send you back in less time, but it will still take time. Fate is as mysterious as…"

"Your ancient words of wisdom?" I half squeaked. He stares down at me before continuing.

"I shall ignore the interruption due to the circumstances. You and your family shall stay here in the meantime under the protection of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"I guess I can deal with that. Is there anything else I need to know?" Still messaging my shoulders only rougher this time. Since they were throbbing now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Literal concern etched in his face.

"Just my shoulders I think they are still sore from falling out of the tree, but they stopped hurting not too long ago."

"Hmm. I shall have one of the healers take a look at it." Gandalf then escorted me to another room where one of the elves took a look at me.

"Is it anything serious?"

"Not from what I could tell. Still I shall give you something to dull the pain you feel." The healer put this sap stuff (it smelled kind of like Vicks) over my shoulders.

"That should do it. Come by if the pain worsens."

"Alright. Thanks for the healing."

"You are welcome." Gandalf and I then leave the room. I head back to the twins to check on them. To see if they were still asleep. They were like little angels. So cute!

"I knew you would be here." I turn to find Lady Galadriel right behind me.

"There really isn't anywhere else I should be. Except home, but that's going to take some time or so I am told."

"Yes. I know. In the meantime allow me to show you to where you shall stay. Don't worry it is right next to your siblings room."

"If you don't mind my asking. Why are you being so nice to my family and I?"

"It is the way I am. To help those who seek not harm to the forests and those who dwell in them." I nod. It made sense to me. Still I should be careful there could be a loophole around it somewhere. We walk into the room and it is really fancy. Like the Plaza hotel kind a nice.

"Wow."

"I take it that it is adequate?"

"It sure is. I mean you could fit my room, plus the twin's room in here."

"Would you like a smaller room?"

"No, no. This is great. Wow."

"The bath is through the door on the right and the door on the left will take you right to your sister and brother. I will send someone up to put together a wardrobe for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well I can't expect you to wear the same thing every day. A young woman needs to allow herself to be seen."

"Well if that's the case for you. Then can you just send some fabric and a sewing kit? I have my own style and I would like to keep it that way. If that is not a problem?" I hope it is not a problem. Because seriously I don't like the idea of someone else handling my wardrobe and I don't want her to have to do more for me than what she has already done.

"Very well. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"I shall send someone with some choice samples. You can pick from them and then the bolts of fabric shall be sent up."

"Alright. I'll just be here or checking on my brother and sister." We nod our goodbyes or good days or whatever. She left quickly and I went back to checking on the twins. Finding one of them awake and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"You have a nice nap?" Janie nodded her head lazily and I went to pick her up. Knowing her she would want to stay with me until Eric was awake. We move into my temporary room. Finding that the fabric samples have already come. I put Janie down and find the fabric person practically shoving the fabrics into my face. Like a ticket scalper during the peak season of tourists. I look over each sample carefully. They had some darker colors. Like purples, greens, blues and a couple black samples. Which was good for me. The other samples were soft pastels or over decorative designs. I told them what ones I wanted and then went off in quick steps.

"Are you going to make a new outfit?" Janie asked eyeing the loser fabrics on the vanity's chair.

"That's the idea." I said fiddling with a gaudy blue pink creation fabric. "Does that mean we are going to be staying here for a while?"

"Just a little while. Janie then we can go home."

"Is Mommy going to be mad at us for leaving?"

"Oh I don't think so. I think she'll just be happy to see us. Come on. Let's see a little smile. Come on." She gave a tiny smile. Then a knock came from the door. I go and open it to find Legolas and the fabric person, carrying a really large load.

"Do you need help with that?" The Fabric person gave a silent thank you and gave me part of the large load. Quickly we place it on top of the table. Leaving the room as soon as that was done. Now all that was left was to deal with Legolas.

"Legolas, to what do I owe the occasion?"

"Is there an off switch to being sarcastic?"

"If there is, I haven't found it."

"I don't think it exists." Janie commented. "You are mister Legolas right?"

He bends down to her level and with a smile. He says. "You can call me Legolas."

"Are you an elf like Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you a prince?" Where would she get that idea? Not every elf is a prince.

"Yes, I am. I am the prince of Mirkwood." He's a what? That means. Oh crap! I just, then I and then…oh snap!

"Why don't you wear a crown?"

"Because it's not always practical and I'll let you in on a secret." Janie leans her ear in and Legolas does a double take behind his back. "I like to be in disguise."

"Oh!" Her amber eyes were sparkling now. "Carla."

Eric just woke up. He entered the room and went straight up to me.

"Can we go play in the garden?"

"Yes, Can we?"

"I don't know."

"I don't see the harm in it. The children are safe here. If it will put your mind at ease. I can accompany you."

"Can we, please?" The twins were earning the begging patches. "Alright fine."

They began to race out the door and I nearly fell trying to catch them. Nearly, since his secret highness caught me in time. I quickly thank him and go after the twins. Who stood outside the door waiting for us. The garden area was just as grand as the rest of the place. Trees that belonged in a Monet painting. Benches carved out of grand stones or living trees. To my surprise they were also very comfortable. The whole place was just amazing. It did make me feel a little intimidated though. I was use to far less grand areas and now I was really starting to see the differences in grandeur between me and the others. The twins though didn't care at all about the class. I guess they're still too young to know about these things. A good thing I think. They won't feel low in comparison. I shouldn't worry about these things. I should just be happy with what is going on. The twins and I have found each other and in time we will go home.

"There you all are." Cue the group. Legolas is the one who looks to see who had arrived.

"Gimli and the hobbits have arrived."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really. Were you?"

"What do you think?" Gimli choose this time to seat himself next to me. While Frodo sat next to him and the other hobbits were I believe teaching the twins how to play hobbit games.

"They are a cute lot they are." Gimli said.

"Yeah they are. At least till it comes to eating the vegetables and fish. Those two have come up with some interesting methods with avoiding that. The one that I find most memorable is stuffing them under my older brother's bed. They thought that he wouldn't notice."

"Did he ever notice?" asked Frodo.

"Eventually when the fish began to go bad. The very next day!" I started laughing and the others did too. Gimli gave out a loud belly laugh. Frodo's was more of a chuckle and Legolas was trying his hardest to hold it in. Till it came out in a snort that sent all of us into a fit of laughter.

"The smell must have been bad."

"Actually if it hadn't been for the rotting veggies we wouldn't have noticed!" The laughs and conversation continued on for hours. I was more relaxed than I had ever been since coming here. It wasn't long till night was setting in.

"Eric! Janie! Come on it's getting late."

"Can't we stay out for a few more minutes?"

"Sorry guys. Time to head in." They came but acted like cinder blocks were tied to their feet. We walked back to the room to find some meals were already placed on the table. Eric and Janie immediately went to eat. Clearly all that playtime made them hungry.

"Goodnight Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo and Legolas." They said their goodnights. But when the others had gone Frodo came back.

"If you ever need a friend to talk to or just want some advice. You can ask anyone of us. Sam, Merry, Pippin…me even." He started to scratch his head.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind. Goodnight Frodo."

"Goodnight Carla."


	4. A Day in Lothlorien

**(Author's Note: This is not Sparta!)**

Waking up in a strange bed in a strange land wasn't as much of a freaking out experience as one would think. Well at least not in my case. I had had the best sleep of my life. I wasn't in any kind of pain and I knew where the twins where. So I guess I deserved to have one non adrenaline issued morning wake up. Then I remembered that I had a whole wardrobe to make from scratch. This was going to take a long time and since I didn't really have anything to wear that day it felt like today was going to be a shut in day. I threw off the covers and went into the twin's bedroom. Luck be with me they were still fast asleep. The sign meant I might have a few hours to get a least a shirt or skirt done. Low and behold when I look on the table I find a already made dress. It wasn't my style. However that could be easily rearranged with pair of scissors and some needle and thread.

Two hours later I had a new shirt and pair of pants made. The shirt was made using black fabric and a sheer purple fabric overlay that came from the dress. It was fashioned into a one shoulder top. With a sleeve let, I guess you could call it. Think of it as a really long glove that ended where it would be considered an off the shoulder sleeve. The pair of pants was made from a fabric that was the closest to jean blue as I could find. I had many more ideas to use and believe me I was going to make them. Right after I check up on the twins again.

Still asleep and will be for a while it seems. I guess I could start working on one more shirt. Maybe this time I could go for a long sleeved shirt with a shot sleeve shirt design on top of it. Maybe I could stich in a swirl design in the bottom left corner too. Man! I wish this place had a computer! Then I could make a graphic tee!

(Knock, knock) "Carla, are you awake?" It was Frodo.' I wonder what he wants?'

"I am awake, Frodo. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just came to see if you were awake or not and to ask if you were adjusting well." I open the door. "Come on in we can talk."

Frodo came in and stared at my current project.

"What are you working on here?"

"It's a new shirt. I already finished one and a new pair of pants this morning."

"I can see that. It looks pretty good." He began to tug on his ear. "So how did you sleep?"

"Better now that I know the twins are safe and within arms reach."

"Good to hear."

"Is Pippin still going on about me falling asleep in a tree?"

"He and Merry. I don't think they will ever let you live it down."

"Figured. If they keep this up though they will be the ones asleep in a tree."

"That would get them to shut up about it for sure."

"At least for a few weeks then they would bring it back up again." He chuckles and then moves his hand through his hair. "Yeah. They would."

"Listen Carla I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." His eyes grow wide and I remember language gap.

"It means go ahead and say your peace, say what's on your mind. Just start talking really."

"Oh okay. I was wondering do you really miss being away from Brooklyn?"

His question struck a chord. It was just surprising to me. I mean where was he coming from?

"Yeah I miss Brooklyn. The rest of my family is back there. I miss them. Well some more than others. Actually one more than others, but still I have to get home. Why bring this up?"

"I was…I was ho-oping…I…I was hoping that you weren't miserable here. That's all. I wouldn't want you to have bad memories of this place. Especially when you have friends here that want you to be happy."

"Well thanks. Sorry if it seemed like I was snapping at you. People say that I am a bit defensive sometimes."

"Really it's not a bother."

"You're a good friend Frodo Baggins." His smile shows itself. He really is a good guy. He was just looking out for me was all. We were going to talk for a while longer when there was another knock at the door. Wonder who it could be? I open the door to find Sam at the door.

"Good morning, Carla. I was wondering if you had seen Frodo?"

"He's actually right here. Why don't you come in?"

"That won't be necessary I need to talk to him. In private."

"Oka-y. Frodo, Sam has something to talk to you about." Frodo stood up and Sam came in and ushered him outside. I close the door and wonder why Sam was being so brush with Frodo? Was someone in hurt? Naw. That couldn't be it. If it was Sam would have just told me too. Unless it was something personal, like a family member then it would be something worth privacy. Why am I even thinking about this? These people have a right to privacy and I have more important things to worry about than whatever it is they're talking about.

"Carla." Like that.

"What is it little man?"

"What are you doing?" He points to my workspace. I tell him what I was doing and then he got bored. Asking if he could see Gimli. I told him that he may not be up and it would be rude to wake him up. Then he asked if he could see Merry and Pippin. I gave him the same response. He then demanded why we couldn't just go check. My response was your sister is still asleep and I have to be here when she wakes up. His solution. He could go by himself. My solution and final word was no. Reasons were 1 he was too young to go by himself. 2 we were guests and needed to respect our hosts. 3 when Janie wakes up she may want to see them too. Lastly was 4 we can wait. Once Janie was up we can go see if the others are up as well.

He began to pout and sit on the chair clutching Barney close to his chest. I knew this would happen. He will keep it up for about thirty minutes then grow tired of pouting and start to ask again. That gave me thirty minutes of silence and time to work on the shirt some more. I start threading the needle when Janie enters the room. Eric stops his pouting and looks up at me with a clever smirk. Saying now we can go see the others. I sigh in defeat.

"Janie do you want to go see the others?"

"No. I want something to eat." Eric's frown returned. The door bursts open and Merry and Pippin enter.

"Anyone here hungry?" they say. Janie raises her hand and the Pippin picks her up.

"How would you like to have breakfast with us then little Miss?" Janie enthusiastically nods her head and Eric shouts me too! Both turn their heads to me. I could see where this was going.

"You can go. But after breakfast you have to come back here, understood?"

"We will." They say already heading out the door into the sunshine.

"You are really good with em." I hadn't seen Gimli enter with Merry and Pippin, but apparently he had and was standing by the table. "Thanks. After watching them for three years you learn some things about how to handle their moods."

"Three years now? What has happened to your mother?"

"She's alive."

"Then why can't she care for them?"

"She has to work. Can't support a large family without a job."

"Can your other siblings not watch them?"

"My eldest brother lives in another country now. My sisters have school and themselves to look after. My other brother has the same deal."

"So you care for them every day by yourself?"

"No. Not all the time. My Grandmama helps, but she also works and volunteers a lot so mostly I watch them."

"Sounds like a tough life."

"Not all the time. I'm content with it. I still have time to hang out with my friends and do things."

"Like sew?"

"This is because I like to handle my own wardrobe."

"I can see that. Can you not wear a dress like the rest of the ladies here?"

"It wouldn't be practical. I know I will have to chase after the twins at some point and practice my martial arts otherwise I will get slower and I can't fight anymore."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"It is for me. Back home some stupid teenage boy wouldn't think twice about hurting a little kid or someone else. I have to be able to defend not just myself but the twins as well."

"I see. I do wish I could see these martial arts that you fight with."

"I only practice the moves. I never fight just for the sake of it. I was taught only fight to defend never to antagonize."

"A wise person has taught you well."

"Yeah she has."

"A woman teaches you to fight?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just surprising. I know not of many women who would choose that as a profession."

"It is not so strange for her. Her family has been teaching martial arts for years. Both men and women in their family are taught."

"What is your teacher's name?"

"Sally Tao."

"Tao? Strange last name."

"Not when you know her background and that's her maiden name. Her married name is Jenkins."

"Then why does she not go by?"

"It's tradition to go by the last name of Tao if they choose the family profession."

"I see. Interesting world you come from. So many strange things and cultures."

"America is like that. I mean my father's side of the family is mostly Italian. You can tell by our last name."

"By the way Carla we have been meaning to ask this. What is your last name?"

"Petrillo."

"Petrillo?"

"That is correct"

"And I thought you were from this USA?"

"It is USA stands for United States of America. Also called America."

"Oh. So America is made up of many cultures?"

"Yes. Our culture is made of many. Many people from other countries move to America."

"Must be a sight to see."

"Yeah, it can be. My father use to say that…"

"Go on."

"Never mind." I pick up my shirt and start to sew again. Gimli was going to ask about the statement, but he decided against it. Better that he did.

"Tell me, Carla. Do you think I would do well in your Brooklyn?"

"If you had me around defiantly. Alone more than the others."

"Now why is that?"

"You're a tough guy. You can handle it, but there would be things that you would need guidance on and I am the one who can help you with that."

"Why do you think the others wouldn't fair well?"

"On their own I think they wouldn't get far. You understand a bit more about what the Brooklyn way is. The others need me to explain in detail."

"I can understand that and I have seen that."

Slowing my sewing down a bit due to feeling like I had forgotten something. That's when it hit me. I had had the door open this whole time and now there is an elf in doorway. Elf in the doorway? Oh it's Legolas. I wonder what he's doing in my doorway?

"How long have you been there Legolas?"

"Not long, I was going to say something earlier. However I didn't what to ruin your conversation."

"I think we're done here. Gimli, do you have anything else to say?"

"Oh nothing is coming to mind. In fact I think I'll be going now." He chuckled the last bit almost to himself. I wonder what was so funny? He got up and left and Legolas came in.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"In a way. It's more of a request for your time."

"For what?"

"I think that while you are here you should learn how to ride a horse."

"So you want to give me a riding lesson?"

"If you have the time."

"I don't know. I mean if I do this. Who's going to watch the twins?"

"I'm sure Merry and Pippin won't mind watching them for a little while. I can ask them right now if you like." He moved out so fast that I barely had time to process what he had said. Too bad my reaction was getting tangled in fabric and falling on my face. He came back just when I had finished untangling myself from the fabric. He helped me up.

"What happened?"

"Would you believe I fell?"

"Yes."

"Then let's leave it at that. So what's the verdict?"

"They said they would. The twins really liked the idea."

"Yeah. They do seem to like hanging out with them."

"Come on. The horses are ready for us." He takes my hand and…wait a second he took my hand! My hand. Not wrist. Hand! Does this mean? No. Over thought. Over thought. Over thought. His aim was probably to grab my wrist and then lead the way on. That's what happened.

"I choose the gentlest mare to being with you. I think you will like her." We come upon a clearing where Legolas's white horse was already saddled standing next to golden coated horse.

"This is Laurë. Her name means gold in elf." The horse nudges Legolas playfully, while he rubbed her neck. I had no idea what to do.

"The first thing we need to do. Is introduce you to your horse."

"Hi Laurë."

"Not that way of introduction." Legolas said smiling.

"That's the only one I know."

"Here I will help you. First you calmly approach your horse, but don't stare him in the eye. You don't want to make yourself a predator to a horse." Both of us move toward the horse. Who stares at us without fear.

"Next you put your hand out to let her sniff it." I do as told and she sniffs my hand. I pet her nose and I think she likes it.

"Good. She has taken a liking to you. That makes things a little easier."

"Good to know."

"Now we are going to work on mounting your horse." He takes the reins of the horse and holds her steady. At least I think that is what he is doing.

"Take the reins in your left hand. Grasp hold of the horse's mane with your left hand as well." I follow the instructions. Though I hope that I am not hurting her. Seriously hair pulling hurts. I should know. Enough fights with Snooki have ended in that way.

"Next you will use your right hand to turn the left stirrup iron toward you. Put your left foot in the stirrup, parallel to the horse's side."

"Okay?"

"Grab the back of the saddle, or cantle, with your right hand. Bounce on the ball of your right foot. Push off with your right foot and put your weight on your left foot (in the stirrup), while simultaneously pulling on the saddle and the horse's neck. Balance on your hands and left foot in a standing position, then swing your right foot over the horse as you release your right hand from the saddle. Last thing you do is lower yourself gently into the saddle and put your right foot in the stirrup."

"I think I can do this." I try and almost lose my balance the first time. The second time I managed to do it. It feels weird being so high off the ground. Especially when your teacher is taller then you considerably.

"You have done well. Now I am going to lead the horse so you can get use to the movements. However you are go to be the one controlling her. To get her to move lightly kick her sides. To get her to stop pull on the reins towards you. To get her to go left or right you pull the rein that corresponds to your direction. You think you can handle all that?"

"If I can handle being in the car with Prima Donna when she had her driving permit. I can handle this." His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"That means yes."

"Alright then." I kick her lightly and Laurë moves forward. We go like that for a while. We turn a couple times and practice stopping and going. Till Legolas felt that I was ready to go on my own. He quickly saddles his horse and rides next to us. We walk and talk for most of the time. We end it after an hour. Leading the horses back to the stables we talk.

"That was fun."

"I'm glad you like riding horses. Laurë was a good choice for you after all. A good horse helps the lesson go well."

"Helps when you have a good teacher too." He smiles at the statement.

"Thank you. Do you think that Merry and Pippin would mind watching the twins again?"

"I hope so. We can always ask them." That's when the thundering sounds of hoof beats reaches us. A group of horses were galloping towards us. Legolas moves us to the side. As the horses come to a quick stop. A handsome man sits upon the most decked out horse. So that makes me think he is the big wig of the group. That and the crown he is currently wearing.

"Legolas." He nods from his high horse.

"Father. So good to see you." Legolas gives a small bow. Wait? Father?

"And who is this person?" Okay. I can feel some hostility.

"Father this is a friend of mine. Allow me to introduce you to Persephone Carla Petrillo."

"An unusual name."

"I'm not from around here and please call me Carla."

"I could tell from your accent. It is quite…odd." Cue my eyebrow arch. Then uncue. "I will be meeting with Lord Celeborn. I would like to talk with you after I am done."

"Yes, father." His father clicks his tongue and off he went with his entourage.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?"

"I do not know. I'm more worried about what he and Lord Celeborn have to talk about."

"Do you think that it's something bad?"

"For the life of me I hope not." Our conversation ends there as we quicken to the stables. We handed the horses off to stable hands and headed up to the palace. Halfway there we ran into Aragorn who did not have a good look on his face.

"What troubles you Aragorn?"

"There was been another orc attack near Gondor."

"What?"

"What's a orc?" They both turn to me like I was an idiot.

"I'm from Brooklyn we don't have orcs. I think."

"An orc is an evil creature."

"That sums it up."

"They are also rather ugly, with odd skin tones and sharp teeth."

"Okay that's enough for now. Back to Aragorn."

"I have to return home to Gondor. Arwen needs me."

"I understand. May your horse carry you swiftly home." Aragorn practically ran down the stairs. Legolas went running up the stairs, yelling to me.

"Find Gimli and the hobbits! Stay with them until I return!" He was out of sight in two seconds. I do as he says and find that they were all in my room. Even Gandalf.

"What's going on? Where are the twins?"

"They are with Lady Galadriel and are fine. There have been some recent orc attacks. Some of them have gotten close to here."

"How close? Like there is a chance they could come after us?"

"They cannot enter this area. However they are attacking areas that do raise concern."

"Concern in what sense?"

"Some of us believe that a war may be upon us." Gandalf said with such seriousness that I swear caught my breath in my throat.

"We just defeated those creatures and now they have come back." Sam said in the bitterest of tones.

"War?"

"Sadly the horizons are changing towards it."

"Gandalf if war is coming up then the twins have to leave here!"

"I have told you…"

"I don't care what you said earlier! You find a way now! If it's a matter of the amount of people you can send then forget me and send the twins!" I was getting hysterical. I knew it and I couldn't stop it. My heart was racing and my mind was going numb. War. War! Why now? Why here? I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gandalf looked down upon me with eyes that were steeled with strength.

"Calm yourself. Presently there is no sense of danger here. Take refuge in that fact and that you and the twins are together here in a safe place." I didn't find any words so I nodded. Gandalf left the room along with Merry, Pippin and Sam. Frodo was the only one to stay behind with me.

"Will you be alright?"

"I-I-I'll try. I have to steady my nerves soon. I don't want the twins to notice something's wrong yet." Frodo doesn't say much. I sit down finding my legs held little strength and were practically buckling from exhaustion. Frodo moved close to me and placed a hand on mine. I didn't realize he had until the twin's arrived. I moved it quickly and went to hold the twins close.

"Carla, what's the matter?"

"Nothing little man. I just had a little scare is all. The others told me you spent some time with Lady Galadriel. What did you do?"

"She told us elf lore."

"And there were dragons, princesses and heroes."

"Sounds like you two had a ball."

"Do you think that there will be one?"

"A what?"

"A ball."

"I don't know. I think after some time there will be."

"Will you go?"

"I think we can all agree that me in a ball gown makes less sense than Donald Trump's hairdo." (I still swear that it's a piece.)

"I think you'll good in a ball gown." Janie says. I can tell already that if we had crayons she would start drawing pictures of a ballroom. Eric would probably draw the stories Lady Galadriel told them. I take them to their room and find that they did have paint supplies. Pictures and paint supplies littered in little corners of the tiny tables. Wonder why I hadn't noticed it before? I pick up some of the drawings and give them a once over. There were pictures of birds, trees and other animals.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

"What is it Janie?"

"I have a picture of you and Sam. And Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf!"

"Really? Can I see it?" Janie gathers a small pile and runs over to Frodo and starts showing off her drawings. Eric then brings his over and starts a contest over who drew the better of what. I have to remember to thank Frodo and the others for putting up with the twins and their antics. Frodo looks comfortable around the twins. Sam did say something about Hobbits normally having large families. Maybe he's just use to having kids around.

A knock came from my door and I exit the twin's room to answer. I was surprised to find Haldir there. Looking rather full of himself. Like those rich kids from the Upper East Side that you just want to hit and there was something else in his eyes. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Possibly curiosity? Maybe?

"Haldir, good to see you."

"The pleasure is mine. Could you step outside. King Thranduil wishes to speak with you."

"Can you hold on a second. I have to do something." I close the door quickly before he could say any word of protest. Something that I have perfected thanks to years of annoying salesmen who came knocking at our apartment door. I enter the twin's room to find that they were already drawing new pictures and Frodo was drawing with them.

"Frodo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. I'll be back."

"Hurry Frodo."

"I will." Frodo comes to my side.

"What is it?"

"Could you watch the twins for a short time? Haldir showed up and says King Thranduil wants to talk to me about something and I think it could be about what we talked about earlier. I hate asking this when you have already done a lot for me and the twins."

"No problem at all. I will watch them. You better hurry now. Never a good idea to keep a king waiting."

"Thanks Frodo. You're a saint." I leave the room and open the door to a slightly annoyed Haldir. Probably from closing the door in his face. It's a New Yorker's tradition. Closing the door in someone's face.

"We must hurry. His majesty is waiting for you in the library with the lord and lady." His walking, if you could call it that. Was fast and covered distance in shorter time than I could cover jogging. I was slightly out of breath when we reached two large decorative doors covered in carvings that were like vines crawling and growing on the doors themselves. He knocks the door twice and waits.

"Enter." The doors open and Haldir moves to the side. A cue a take as a signal to go inside. I take a quick breath and enter the room.


	5. A Challenge

**(Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who favorite my story. This includes Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, BritneyandArchieForever, Mystical Blue Fire and kali yugah. All of you rock! Oh and that includes Aria Breuer and WanderlustEthereal for adding to her story alerts.)**

The room was well lite and decorated like the rest of the palace seemed to be. Seated on a chair that was resting on raised ground was King Thranduil who made it look even more imposing than he was already. His gaze didn't leave my form for a second. It was like he was analyzing me just by how I walked. Like they do in Criminal Minds (Love that show!).

"Carla, do you know why I have summoned you?"

"Considering that I have only known you for a few seconds at best and have had no prior knowledge of meeting you until this morning. My only reasonable conclusion would be to say that I do not know why you have summoned me." He didn't say anything. He did look like he was a little more cross though. Hey can't help it if my answer was both smart and smart ass at the same time. The stare down lasts as he rises from his chair and begins to circle me. Slowly and yet quickly at the same time.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Circling me like a vulture."

"Does it threaten you?"

"It makes me question what this is about."

"Hmm. Interesting." Like father like son. Always psycho analyzing the other person. What is it about these two that feel like they have to study me? He stops his circling and then goes off back to the chair.

"Come sit." He gestures towards a chair that was in front of his. I sat down without complaint since. This was a king and all that I was dealing with. Though as I sit here I start to feel like I was dealing with the principal back home. Causing me to relax a little. Maybe if I thought of him as the principal I can relax about this whole meeting, but I could possibly shoot off my mouth. So yeah not much of a win situation going on here.

"Now I would like to clarify some issues that have been brought to my attention."

"Issues I take it that deal with me?" He nods his head solemnly. This can't be good.

"I have been informed by others that you have insulted my son's honor and have not apologized for it." What? You have got to be kidding me. He went to Daddy? He was so upset over a little thing that he went to his father to fix? Lego, you are weak in my eyes. But wait. I told Frodo and Sam about that incident. They could have told others and the news could have reached him. Legolas might not even know about this little meeting.

"I wouldn't say I insulted your son's honor so much as I was inclined to improve upon his behavior."

"And how does a human know anything about improved behavior? Last time I checked your people where still pondering what makes the sky blue or something silly like that." His tone was enough to freeze the Hudson. Still it didn't cool my temper.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Your species rarely does."

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly. Your species needs to improve their behavioral stances before they could dare question ours."

"Who died and made you so perfect?"

"I am an elf as is my son. We have wisdom and skills that surpasses humans."

"And apparently pride that hinders it."

"I beg your pardon?" Eyes were slitting on both sides. I rose from my seat and stared him right in the eyes. Not caring if it was rude to him or insulting.

"You have shown nothing but either hostility or discontent with just being alive. I don't know what your problem is with me, but I just wish you would come out and say it. If you find me despicable because I am human then, oh god I really shouldn't be saying this."

"Then don't."

"But I will. You really have no right to treat others like this. Just because you're a king doesn't mean you should be known as a jerk. Oh and if someone else told you about the whole insulting your son's honor. You may wish to know that it was a kick to the shins and a step of the heel for trying to annoy me. Also he probably would rather deal with this than have you act on his stead." I turn on my heel and exit out the door.

"You do realize that you just insulted the king of Mirkwood?" Haldir had apparently stayed to watch the show.

"I am aware of that and when push comes to shove I will accept the consequences."

"How noble of you." His tone was surprise! Sarcastic. Apparently I am rubbing off on people.

"Hey Haldir! What is the oh so important Marchwarden doing eavesdropping on a conversation between the King of Mirkwood and me?" First time caught him by surprise.

"Speechless is a good look for you." His face even more priceless. No retort. One humans, Elves zero! Two seconds later he regained his speaking abilities. Only to tell me that I was basically dead meat. He didn't say that but you could read between the lines. He left without another word. While I stayed out there this time thinking about what I had just done.

"I just shoot my mouth off and it was to a King. That goes into the record book."

"It is considering that you said that to my father."

"Agh! What the hell are you doing? You could have given me a heart attack!" Legolas hoped down from his stone perch with cat like prowess.

"Oh I doubt that. Just like how I doubt that my father will really take any measure against you."

"How do you know?" He smirks and comes closer to me.

"You are right with what you said. Granted it was not the most eloquent way to say it, but you got to your point."

"Am I losing my hearing or are you complimenting me?"

"No you are not losing your hearing and yes I am complimenting you." I click my tongue. "Okay so what's the catch?"

"No catch." Hands on my hips I size up his sincerity. "Okay."

"Not everything has to have an alternative motive. Carla. Some people do give out compliments just to be nice."

"Alright. Then if there is nothing more to say. I have to go and relieve a hobbit of duty." Turning to the direction of where the twin's and my room was.

"What?" Walking backwards I say. "I have to tell Frodo that the meeting is over and to thank him for watching the twins."

Frodo was happy to see me, but not happy about what I had to tell him about the meeting with King Thranduil. He practically fell out of his chair.

"You said What to Who?"

"You heard me."

"What were you thinking?"

"That's the thing I wasn't. I was getting angry and I don't know my mouth was shooting off like an AK47!" Frodo sighed and I groaned collapsing onto the bed. Throwing a pillow over my face in case I needed to scream at myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to look up to know it was Frodo. Still I took the pillow off my face to talk.

"Things won't be that bad." I pull the pillow closer to my body and continue with the story.

"You could be right. Legolas had listened in on the conversation along with Haldir. He said that he believes his father won't have vengeance."

"Normally Legolas is an elf of his word." I lean back and start to fiddle with my hair.

"You know what was strange though was that he complimented me on speaking my mind."

"Legolas complimented you?"

"He did, though he did say that it was not the most eloquent way to put it." Frodo nods. "That's Legolas."

"Enough about what went on with me. How were the twins? Did you manage to keep them entertained without losing your patience?" His chuckle was deep. "Barely."

"I figured. What did you guys do?"

"Mostly the twins just drew and then showed them to me. You should see the picture they did of Sam. His feet are bigger than the paper he's drawn on." His laughter growing.

"Maybe they will be caricature artists. There is always a demand for them in Central Park or Times Square. Anybody come by?"

"Nope." That's when the door had another visitor for us. "You know I'm starting to think that people wait outside until I am in the room."

"You might be right about that."

"Come in." It was…oh crap! It was King Thranduil! Tension was rippling through my skin.

"Frodo, is it?" Frodo bows and says yes to the king's question. "Would you mind waiting outside. I would like to speak with Ms. Petrillo alone."

Frodo was against it. He did not like the idea of me being alone with the king after I had just insulted him. I didn't like the idea either. But when you look at it logically. You can see that refusing his request would not be the smartest thing to do right now.

"Frodo it's okay." I whisper to him. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I think it's for the best." Frodo doesn't argue further and leaves. Though he does look back and mouth something that I couldn't understand. I was about to mouth what he was asking when King Thranduil started to speak again.

"Carla. I can tell that you believe the reason that I am here is to discuss the outburst you had earlier."

"That would be a logical guess. It only happened a few minutes ago. And from experience most people do not wait long when it comes to dealing with outbursts."

"I don't find that surprising." Who knew elf kings got sarcasm. Looking down on others that I knew. Sarcasm not so much.

"Your outburst should gain you some degree of punishment."

"Can I stop you for a second?"

"I do not see why I should allow you to, but I suppose I should at least allow you to say something. As long as it is not a repeat of the earlier performance."

"I know that I should have held in my temper and I need to work on not shooting my mouth. I regret that I had acted that way toward you, but I do not regret the reason why I said what I said. You may be a king sir. But you barely know me enough to make statements about me or assume things like that. I don't know what kind of experience you have had with humans, but that shouldn't be the basis you use for all humans you meet. Now the thing about your son, I kind of get. But he is old enough to fight his own battles."

"And what do you know about child raising?" His tone was flat and even.

"I have four older siblings and two twin siblings that I have helped raise since they were three months old. From that I have gained some knowledge of how parents deal with raising their children. Oh and for two months for a class assignment I switch families with a friend of mine for a school project."

"How does that work?"

"It's like this for the two months I lived with my friend's family and she lived with mine and why am I explaining this now?"

"I asked you a question."

"No, I know that. It's just that I think that you came over here with a different purpose that is now getting sidetracked."

"True. The purpose as you are naming it is about your insult. I can understand your reasoning behind your words, however the tone and insult that you have placed upon me and my son is something that cannot be overlooked so easily. Therefore I shall expect an apology."

"I am sorry about…"

"Not that kind of apology. The apology I am speaking of is a task that you must perform for me."

"What kind of task?" He smiles at this statement. Stroking his chin while coming closer to me. "The task I give you is not an easy one."

"Are you going to have me battle something?"

"No. My task for you is one that would be beneficial to both you and others. In three months' time I shall be throwing the celebration in honor of the Summer. In that time I expect you to become a lady worthy of the court."

"I am to be a what?"

"A lady."

"What happens if I fail?"

"You will have to leave the elf lands and can never set foot in them."

"What about the twins?"

"They can stay here."

"You mean to tell me that you are willing to separate a family?"

"If I recall someone mentioned that you were willing to separate yourself from them."

"That was different they would have been with family!"

"Same thing in my eyes. The choice is yours. Become a lady or be separated from your sister and brother." He exists the room and didn't look back. I was so angry I could just hit the wall. Instead I through the pillow I the direction King Thrandril and half yelled. Feeling the need to vent and knowing who it was that deserved it. I slammed the door scaring Frodo who had been waiting outside the door and I marched straight to Legolas. He was sitting on some bench and he had no idea what was coming. I shoved him off the bench with as much force as I could muster.

"Huh? What was that for?"

"You said he wouldn't do anything!"

"What are you…?"

"Your father! That's what I'm talking about!"

"What did he do to you?" He looked genuinely confused. Too bad I didn't care about sincerity at the moment.

"He said as a form of apology I have to do something."

"What?" I turn away from him and sit down on the bench. Frodo and Legolas join me on both sides. "I am not going to ask again."

"In three months I have to become a lady."

"That doesn't sound…"

"Or get thrown out of elf lands."

"Bad."

"Can he do that?" Frodo asked.

"He's a king."

"I know, but you are staying in Lothlórien, a region protected by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Mirkwood is King Thrandril's domain. How can he banish you from here?"

"Oh and the banishment thing isn't even the worst part. He said the twins could stay here and accused me of trying to leave the twins."

"I can't believe my father would say something like that."

"Well he did. He must have heard me being hysterical about not being able to go home and thought that when I said if all of us couldn't get back then I would stay behind and they could go home. He probably thought that I was saying that to get rid of them."

"Carla, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" My voice was cracked and my eyes were watering. The tears wouldn't come. I refused to let them come. There was no one I was going to show any kind of weakness. The boys, I don't think they knew how to respond to this reaction in me.

"What is so bad about you trying to become a lady?"

"Look at me Legolas. I am in no way even close to what a lady should be. I'm not made for this. I fight. I swear. I get angry. I shoot my mouth off. I. You know what I just can't do this!" I tried getting up but get pulled right back by both of them.

"We both know that giving up is not in your blood and we both know you wouldn't do that to Eric or Janie. To be separated from them in a strange land where they are safe in a place you can't go too." Stated by Lego man

"They would rather be with you. Which creates a problem." Frodo adds.

"The orcs have been attacking."

"They aren't friendly."

"Or helpful."

"Yes and they are quite dangerous."

"Wouldn't cross their minds twice to harm a child or two."

"That is quite problematic."

Since when had these two become a tag team? They didn't really talk since I have been here. They actually seemed to be avoiding each other. Or they traveled in different packs. Despite the weirdness of their tag team. They were right. More problems would arise from not going through the King's apology task.

"Why do both of you have to be right?" I said through my fingers as I face palmed. I swear that both of them high fived each other right then and there.

"How would I even start with training to be a lady?"

"You could ask Lady Galadriel. She could help you." Frodo said excited.

"I suppose she could, Frodo. But…"

"But?"

"I feel guilty I guess. I mean she has taken care of the twins while I was looking for them, she offered me a place to stay. She has been nice to me and the twins this whole time. I just feel that I owe her and shouldn't be asking for anything else. It's the New York side of me. We don't like to owe people anything. Especially money."

"Why money?"

"Cement shoes that's why."

"People really wear cement shoes in your world?"

"Not if they're living. Guys, we're getting off subject. Who else do we know that could help us with this situation?" I look desperately at both of them. Neither had any idea about what to do. Frodo was trying to think of something and Legolas looked lost in well whatever it is that distracted him now. Till…

"I know of only one other person and she may possible be here soon."

"Who?"

"Are you thinking who I am thinking about?" Frodo says slyly. To which Legolas responded equally as slyly. "I believe you are."

"Can someone please tell me who?" Both smirk and reply.

"Queen Arwen of the Reunited Kingdom."

"Okay. A crazy question. How are we going to convince a queen to give me lessons on being a lady? I already insulted a king, do I have to make it complete and insult a queen too?"

"Believe me when I say this Carla. She would be willing to at least here your modest request."

"And you already know her husband."

"How do I know her husband?"

"Think about it, Persephone." I was ready to smack Legolas when realization dawned on me like a light bulb flash.

"Don't tell me. Aragorn?"

"Correct."

"That's a good thing! But wait I thought that Aragorn went home to be with her. Why would she come here?"

"I have known Aragorn for years. He out of protection will send Arwen here. That and her father is very protective of her too and he will definitely push towards that decision as well."

"What happens if they don't convince her to come here? I mean who else could I even attempt to ask? I barely know anyone here and the ones I do know well are male."

"I'll go to the Reunited Kingdom."

"Lego."

"No, I will. I can plead for your case."

"Look I know your trying to be helpful and all. But last time I checked there have been recent orc attacks. Your father already has an issue with me. Imagine how bad it could get if you got hurt and or killed trying to help me out?"

"I am a better warrior than you seem to think."

"I'm not dissing your warrior abilities. I am just trying to make a point. No matter how good a warrior you are that doesn't mean you are invincible."

"She has a point Legolas. Your father's disdain for her is apparent and the roads have grown treacherous."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Frodo lost his voice. I didn't blame him. I was running out of ideas and new ones were not popping up anywhere.

'Carla, do not fret. There is a silver lining and its solution is heading your way.' I turn all around looking for any possible source of the voice. It s

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Frodo's turn to start looking around.

"Lego did you hear anything?"

"I didn't hear anything. Why are you calling me Lego?"

"Not important right now." Seconds go by and not sound is made.

"You guys here anything yet?"

'They won't be able to hear this.'

"Ah! It came back again!"

"We still didn't hear anything." Lego said with unease.

'I told you that they wouldn't.'

"I think I'm going insane."

'You are not losing your mind. Turn around to the left and you will see who I am.' I do as the voice says thinking the whole time that I was becoming schizophrenic. Lady Galadriel was standing off in the distance. She was completely visible. She floated over to us. Frodo and Lego started the pleasantries and I was. An open mouthed idiot.

"You can read minds?"

"In a way. Do not fret upon it Carla. The time is not upon you to do so." What is with Shakespeare answers in this place?

"How do you know about the challenge that King Thrundril gave me and what solution is heading my way?"

"Always demanding an answer immediately."

"It's the Brooklyn way."

"In the answer to your questions King Thrundril before he came to speak with you, spoke with Celeborn and I about your outburst. He wanted our thoughts on how to deal with you. King Thrundril was most adamant about you being asked to leave."

"Not a surprise."

"We came to a conclusion that has been addressed to you. Before King Aragorn left to rejoin his wife. He said he will send her here for protection. In a week she shall arrive, when she does you will be allowed to plead your case before her." Why does everything that happens seem to have an all too easy explanation or means? This doesn't happen in real life. Well not that frequently. Am I obsessing over this? Am I going to be stuck on this? Wait what was the question?

'You are thinking to literally on these insignificant thoughts. Take this week to calm yourself for the task that will be at hand soon. Prepare for the battle you must face within yourself.'

"You make it sound like a life or death event is coming."

'Do not think of things as that.' That was real helpful.

"I shall take me leave now. Night is upon us and the three of you need rest. Goodnight to you all." Her steps silent across the stone steps as we separated to our destinations. No words came from any of us. Just silent glances of see ya tomorrow. I went straight into the twin's room and saw that they were asleep. Sleep did come, but not after a bout of tossing and turning. The sun rose with a vengeance of rays aiming at my face. I sign I took for hey you get outta bed! I get out of bed and go right back to sewing up the rest of the shirt and start on another pair of pants. I managed to get it done before the twins came in with Frodo and Legolas following close behind them.

"Hey." Frodo says while Legolas does the polite elf morning routine.

"Hey yourself."

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Is she sick?" Janie asked.

"Do you need a doctor, sis?" Eric asked already starting to check my forehead for a temperature.

"No, you both I am not sick. I was just feeling a little down yesterday is all." It is not a total lie. Since I was upset over the whole become a lady or banishment thing and the having to find someone to teach me. So yes it was not that stretch of a lie. Not really a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Janie I am sure."

"Janie and Eric, would you like to see if Pippin and Merry could teach you more hobbit games?" Both nod eagerly to the elf prince that I still think was named after a brand of Legos.

"Frodo could you take Eric and Janie to them?" Frodo did not look happy with the request. "Why don't you show them, Legolas? After all it was your idea."

"True, it was my idea and normally I would be the one to show them, but I can't since. They may need someone to help explain the rules in a hobbit game and I have no prior knowledge of hobbit games and how they work. Therefore it will be beneficial to have you there as opposed to me."

"I can see your point."

"Good. Carla and I will be out and about discussing things if you need us." He picks me up and we quick walk out the door. I look behind to find that Frodo did not look happy with Legolas. I wonder why?

We walk on and on till we come back to the clearing where we had the horseback riding lesson and surprise the horses were there all ready.

"You wanted to talk to me about another lesson?"

"Not exactly. What I wanted to talk to you about we can do while having a riding lesson."

"Okay and what am I going to learn today?"

"Concerning your riding, you will learn about gaits past a walk and trot. And quite possibly you learn about off track riding."

"Whoa. Are you suggesting that we ride past the clearing? I have only had one lesson and this is my second. What makes you think that I can go off road now?" He gives me a little smile as he mounts his horse.

"Carla, I'm surprised. What happened to that can't knock me down attitude of yours?"

"It's still there. Would you like me to prove it by knocking you down?"

"No. Alright your spunk is still there." His smile didn't falter while he trotted his horse on by. I managed to mount my horse without a problem and caught up with him. He goes over the other two gaits that we had to do today. Canter and gallop or run. I wasn't too keen on the running since hello! Newbie on a horse here!

"You'll do fine with the running and if you are worried about falling off the horse. Remember I will catch you."

"Yeah sure you will." I urge Laurë into a faster trot going past Legolas and Arod. Legolas curves his horse around till he is right in front of us. Forcing me to stop.

"I mean it. I won't let you fall. Carla I know that from the beginning that I have been less than acceptable towards you. I want to make amends with you and start anew. If you can find it acceptable."

"Normally I would have a sarcastic remark to respond. I don't have one, because I can already see that you are being completely honest with me. Something that doesn't happen often to me. So here's the deal. We start fresh. Name's Carla." I put my hand out. He takes it and we shake.

"I am Legolas. Nice to meet you."

"Back at atcha." It was a while till he removed his hand. Not that I care, it was just warm.

"Are we ready for the canter?"

"I think I can manage that."


	6. Legolas Did It Now

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! Oh and I know that I am probably pacing the riding lessons a little fast, but the ability to ride a horse is important in this world.)**

We begin the canter. It went over smoothly. Legolas and Arod kept up pace with us. No fear there. Then we move on to the gallop. Well we attempt the gallop. Turns out that Laurë was just as hesitant about this as I was. I mean the idea off falling off a horse and hitting my head in a place without modern day hospitals. Really does not sit well with me.

"Why did you stop?" Legolas asked reining in next to us.

"I think that Laurë does not want to attempt this as much as I do. Maybe it's a sign that we should skip it." Legolas signed and I swear Arod did too.

"We can't skip it. It's important that you learn how to ride a horse here. That includes learning how to ride a galloping horse."

"You sure we can't just end with canter?" Laurë raises her head. "See Laurë agrees."

"Laurë is only hesitant because you are hesitant about doing this. Horses are rather smart creatures and sense the distress their rides are in."

"Okay you made your point. How would calm yourself if you feel distress at doing something that causes you distress. And don't say anything about you having elf blood."

"How do you calm yourself before a scheduled fighting lesson?" I move my eyes to the left and then back at him. "I hit something."

His face cringes at my fact of truth.

"Before you start thinking that I am a person who enjoys pain, which I am not. It was something that Ms. Tao taught me." He looks confused already.

"She is the one who taught me how to fight. She also taught me to control all the negative energy that was flowing through my body and focus it into my hand and then release it into a punch." He still looked a little lost. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"What makes you happy in the world?"

"What kind of happy? Like a, hey that was a great movie happy? It's Christmas time happy? Or just got the last piece of pie happy?"

"What makes you feel safe? What memory do you have that made you feel so happy that the day never seemed to have a beginning or an ending?" I thought on that. It has been a long time since I had thought about the past. Normally I am so focused on what is going on in the present that I try to avoid thinking of the past. It just muddles things up when you're trying to take care of twins and yourself. I had to really think about this.

"Did you not have pleasant memories as a child?"

"I don't think about the past often. Alright? There have been too many things to do in the present."

"You don't have to be snippy about it."

"Sorry."

"Wait a minute did you just apologize to me?" He crosses his arms as his smile grows brighter with victory. "Don't get a big head alright."

"Whatever you say, milady." I am going to have trouble getting use to that. Once again my mind is focusing on something that is not important at the moment. Focus, is what I need, that and a decent slice of pizza. Cause man I am hungry! Calling doctor focus!

Okay clear my head and think. Nothing comes. This would be great if I was meditating, but I'm not so this is frustrating! I just think and think and think some more. I also think that I am developing saddle sore. That's when I start to feel the horse move forward at a quick pace. I stopped Laurë. A scowl was making its way across my face. You could only guess who it was for.

"Legolas." He does not respond with his words. No he flees on his horse. "You coward!"

"That's what you think!" He yells back. I follow him urging Laurë to catch up to him and Arod. He tries some fancy moves such as sharp turns and sudden spurs of energy. It was sad really. That his escape plan wasn't working! Laurë and I were hot on their trial daring and willing to outmaneuver this guy for as long as it took to do so. The race dragged on. We were gaining ground on them. Legolas looked back only once to see if we were behind. The look he gave would have been priceless if he were shocked. But no he brought on the full swing of his smirk. Oh that infuriating smirk. I am so going to wipe that off his face.

He speeds Arod on. I follow suit but keep it a pace that hopefully wouldn't tire out Laurë out so soon. We go through a river and that's when I gain a large portion of ground and manage to get neck to neck with them. Reaching out my hand to push Legolas. Not off his horse just to give him a scare. That's when he decided to give me a scare and grabbed my arm. Realization dawned on me. I was on a horse galloping through the forest off the trail of a clearing! He planned all this. We urge the horses into a stop and Lego starts to laugh.

"See? I knew you would be able to do this."

"By tricking me into it?"

"You say it like I had you sign your own death warrant. I saw the way you looked back there. Admit it you were having fun." His smile didn't stop and his hand was still holding on to my arm.

"Well one things for sure I sure didn't enjoy having to chase after the two of you." Our attention went to Frodo who was riding a little horse. He didn't look happy at all. I didn't know why he was. I mean I knew he was unhappy about the chasing us part I mean that was made apparent. Hello he just said it! There was something about his eyes that were holding back something.

"Frodo, is something the matter?"

"Yes, there is something the matter. You two leave without notifying anyone. The King is making acquisitions that you are trying to abandon your challenge and that Legolas went out to stop you!"

"What?"

"How can my father be so foolish?"

"You're lucky Sam told me before King Thrandril sent an army out."

"We have to get back there and explain things to them! Now!" I kick Laurë and gallop forth. Frodo tried to say something to me, but I couldn't hear. The sound of an extra pair of hoof beats comes right next to me and then passes in front of me. I rein Laurë in.

"Just how do you plan to get back to the palace if you don't know the landscape?"

"Does it surprise you still that I am impulsive?"

"No, but could the two of you at least wait for me before the two of you go flying off the handle?" Frodo comes in his little horse was doing its version of galloping. I know the timing isn't right, but it looked so cute!

"Sorry Frodo."

"I'm the one to stop you and he gets the apology?"

"Lego, you really want to bring this up now?" He gives me the guy looks away annoyed routine. "Can we all just get going before this snowballs over?" Both mutter their agreements and we hurry back to the clearing to drop the horses off at the stables and then go to the palace to explain the misunderstanding. That was the plan. Here's what happened. We got to the clearing and were greeted by the King's army entourage.

"My son, you have brought her back with little trouble I believe." The king was smiling like the Cheshire cat from the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland. Oh if the events hadn't led to this and if fate wasn't as cruel as to make him a King I would so have hit him right now.

"Father, Frodo has informed me of the intended flight of Carla that you have been lead to. I have… We have come to inform you that you have been misinformed. Carla did not try to flee from her challenge that you have bestowed upon her…" Bestowed? How is do this or get banished a gift?

"Instead she and I were having a riding lesson." No one looked like they believed him. Like it was a joke. No one could seem to get it past them that I did not know how to ride a horse. Well at least I didn't till Legolas insisted on giving me lessons. Which right now where starting to feel like they were biting me in the but.

"My son, why do you protect this human girl? She is obviously guilty of trying to flee from her responsibilities. Can you not admit the truth? Has this human poisoned you to such a point?" He's profiling me. He is totally profiling me! Lousy cop wannabe.

"The truth is that I was taking here out into the forest in order to discuss something to her."

"And what is this topic of discussion that you wish to speak to her about or have you already discussed it?" His eyes scan over us obviously he was working for some kind of lie between us.

"The topic wasn't reached. Frodo came in good faith to warn us of the false pretense that was shrouding around Persephone. We rushed back immediately to you." Why is he using my first name? He knows why I go by my last name.

"I see. Still this topic you are avoiding it. Why is there something about it that is unsatisfactory?"

"Depends on how you view it, father. The topic is that I wish to make Persephone my wife." He…What? Black out.

I woke to find that it was a bright new day. My first reaction was that all the stuff that had happened the other day was all just a silly dream that someone might have spiked with some PCP. We didn't go galloping into a forest and I was not proposed to by Legolas. Yeah I am in denial. Till two twins came in bursting with good news.

"When were you going to tell us you were getting married to Legolas?"

Universe, why do like to punk with my life?

"Because I didn't know about it."

"How could you not know about something like this?"

"Oblivious."

"That's for sure." Eric scoffs.

"Legolas came by earlier, but you were asleep he said that he was going to come back again soon." Janie said quite cheerfully. "Can I call him big brother?"

The hinges on my jaw drop to the floor and all I can think about is how shall I deal with a certain elf prince when he arrives. (Knock, Knock)

"He's here!" Janie runs to the door to open it while Eric stays with me. He was scrunching up his face in order to make him look tougher.

"Hello Legolas."

"Hello Janie. Is your sister awake yet?"

"Yes, she is. Come on in." Janie opens the door wide. Legolas enters a nervous smile on his lips. My face contorts into one of furry. Eric gets in front of me and crosses his arms, staring down at Legolas like he was my father.

"Eric, Janie would the two of you mind terribly if I talk to your sister alone? I promise to be a gentleman the whole time." Janie agrees rapidly and drags Eric out who was protesting the whole way. Once the door was closed tightly. I let loss the storm.

"What the hell was that?"

"Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? A marriage proposal?"

"Okay. I can see you are obviously having a moment."

"LEGO!"

"Calm down." I didn't shout this time. Instead I gritted my showing teeth and was fuming from the ears. "That's a little better."

Cue the anger rising smoke coming out of my ears.

"I know that came out of the blue to you, but…"

"We Are Telling the Truth!"

"We have and no one believes it but Gimli, Frodo and me."

"What about the twins?"

"They wouldn't be seen as a reliable source since they are too young and are influenced by what you tell them."

"That's a little harsh."

"It will be how others shall see it."

"Then how about Gandalf?"

"He left sometime before we went out to join Aragorn in investigating the orc attacks. Lady Galadriel said that he should return in a few weeks or possibly a month. Till then no one that the others will listen to will be here."

"Still doesn't explain the whole surprise marriage announcement!" Scratching the back of his head, not knowing where to begin.

"I panicked. I could see the writing on the wall. They weren't going to believe us about your inability to ride a horse. No one except Gandalf knows what your world is really like."

"Did you think of what would this imply?"

"As I have stated in the near past. I panicked."

"We can find a way out of this. I'm sure that there is a way out of this." He takes his eyes away from mine and sits down. "There is a way out of this right?"

"None known. When an elf chooses to wed someone it is a permanent choice."  
>"There is no such thing as divorce here?"<p>

"Divorce?"

"That answers my question. This is so not good. Even back home this would be legal."

"In what way?"

"I am eighteen years old that is legal age to marry someone of my choosing in the U.S.A. If I was sixteen or seventeen then you would have to get permission or consent from my parents. If they say no then no wedding. If I go through with this then I have to stay here. I can't go home." Looming feelings of sadness and depression clutch my heart. Also the pain in my shoulders had returned. My guess is that I fell off the horse.

"I am sorry to have caused you all this pain."

"It's not all your fault. I didn't help it by blacking out."

"Depends on how you look at it. Your mouth might have run off."

"Okay you have a point. Wait a second! I just realized something! You never actually proposed! Remember you had said that you were going to propose, but we had to come back before you could! Therefore we are not engaged to be married!"

"You don't have to be so excited about it."

"Sorry, but that does give us a reason to get out of the marriage right?" He made a sort of ehh noise. "You actually proposed while I was unconscious?"

"No, that is not what happened exactly. When you had blacked out you nearly fell off of Laurë. I grabbed you and then that's when everyone started to react. Lord Celeborn ordered the guards to find a healer. The others followed suit doing task after task. My father was more or less paralyzed from the news. I carried you here while you slept. The healer informed us that it was just shock and you would be fine in time. I stayed with you for the whole night. I only left this morning when my father summoned me."

"No need to guess he wanted to discuss with you about the whole are you sure that you want to marry her routine?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh great. I would hate to have a predictable outcome of our actions." Cue the shoulder blade pain wave.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked with soft voice.

"It's nothing. Just my shoulders. They have been like this for a while."

"How long?"

"Not long really. It happened after I fell out of that tree back at Bilbo's. I told Gandalf about it some time ago and he gave me something to get rid of the pain. Since then I haven't had any pain in my shoulders. Not counting right now of course. Just ignore it for now and go on with what happened. Before you ask yes, I am sure about this." He was reluctant but went on.

"I enter and find that he was not the only one in the room. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were there to meet with me for a summons. Father began with his rant of being against this and how I still had a chance at being able to live a normal life. Marry a nice elf girl and sire strong warriors and fair maidens."

"Only he put it more elegantly and not so straight out."

"Correct. Lord Celeborn stepped in next. Then Lady Galadriel they came to your defense."

"Wow. What did they say?"

"Lady Galadriel listed your qualities that she had observed from you. She said that you were an independent young woman who puts the wellbeing of those closest to her above all else. You were creative, bright and she admires how you stick up for yourself."

"I really owe her now." I say through extremely gritted teeth due to the new wave of pain that was coming on from my shoulder blades.

"My father was not exactly thrilled by her support of you and then Lord Celeborn got involved. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I Am Fine." I grip my shoulders and double over trying not to scream out. If all of you can't tell already then let me give you a hint. I know I need a doctor, but I am too stubborn to go right now. Since I want to know what went on at that summon meeting thing.

"No you are not and I am taking you to Lady Galadriel and her healers now!" He lifts me up and I really was going to protest to the top of my lungs to let me down. Then the pain wave started up again. Turns out, there is something in this world that will shut me up. It seems like he only took a few steps till he was at Lady Galadriel's room. Knocking the door furiously, Legolas still held on to me. Lady Galadriel came forth her face etched in worry at the scene before her.

"She needs help Lady Galadriel!"

"What happened?"

"She woke not too long ago and complained about her shoulders hurting and then she started to double over in pain!"

"Set her down over here. Quickly." He does as he is told and I lie down on the surface. Finding that the pain was moving, but not leaving. It was instead trying to shoot out of my back. It was so weird to feel that.

"Carla, how long has the pain been around?" I was starting to fell numb in the head. Like I was going to pass out soon.

"She said it started when she fell out of a tree. But Gandalf gave her something a while ago. The pains only now started to flare up again. "Yeah Lego you tell them. Why are you disappearing?

I am finding that it's not that bad to wake up from a blackout anymore. The wake up is not bad. Not even when you notice that you are sleeping on your stomach when you normally sleep on your back. But where you wake up is the whole issue. A dark room lighted by dim glowing candles, finding that you were wearing a harem style top while lying on some sort of bed in the middle of a room. First thought is what the hell? Second thought is where the hell am I? Third thought is why does it hurt to move?

"How are you feeling?" I never thought that I would be so happy to see Frodo in all my life.

"Not sure how to feel. Since I am in a room I have never seen or been in before and it hurts to move around a bit."

"Would it make you feel better if I filled you in on what has happened and where you are?"

"It would help."

"Alright, here it goes. You have been asleep for at least three days."

"THREE DAYS? ACK!" Take me advice never try to sit up when you have back pain there will be consequences.

"You need to stay still. The healers don't want you moving around."

"I now realize why. Still could you go on?"

"Lady Galadriel is worried about these pains. They are not normal pains and the effects they cause are not…"

"Effects? What effects?"

"Promise me you will stay still?" I groan and then nod my head.

"Don't reach for them. But on your back are some protrusions that have developed." I absent mindly pick my hand up. "I said not to reach for them."

Frodo takes my hand and forces it down. He has grown more of backbone since I have been here. It's good to see he isn't a pushover, but he isn't the same as before. I wonder why he seems so cross?

"It is best for your health that you don't irritate them. I don't want to have to keep seeing you in the infirmary." I lower my eyes and go back to lying down on the bed. Waiting for him to go on. "The healers aren't sure if it could be some disease or a curse you have gotten."

Gulp. Who did I piss off enough to curse me? Besides King Thranduil. He was technically out of the ruling since the pain started before we met. Then who could have? Maybe it was no one. Maybe there isn't a curse? Just a disease that I contracted. Oh God! The Twins! They could have gotten it!

"Before you ask the Twins are fine. We have told them that you are feeling ill and that you cannot be around them for fear of being contagious. Merry and Pippin are currently teaching them jigs."

"You are getting better at reading my mind."

"I bother to get to know you. Now about this marriage proposal of Legolas's?"

"Please don't bring that up."

"Legolas sure started a mess. Odd, how he is acting more like a human than an elf."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Not to you. I see nothing wrong with humans. Elves though view it as an insult. Many will work with humans, but do not view them as being at the same level as them."

"I could guess that with King Thranduil. But not Lady Galadriel."

"Lady Galadriel is a rare creature indeed. Beauty of both outer and inner and wisdom that exceeds known scholars." We turn to find Gimli had entered. His axe was elsewhere and so was his helmet.

"How are you feeling, Carla?"

"Finding that moving around is painful, but other than that doing pretty good here."

"You'll be out of here in no time."

"Excuse me Gimli, but Frodo what has gone on in the past three days?"

"Other than what has happened to you, nothing else has really happened. Queen Arwen is supposed to arrive in a few days, I guess that's everything."

"Wait a minute, where is Legolas?" Gimli let out a belly laugh. Throwing his head back in the process. "Already looking for your lover I see?"

Lover? Oh Lego why oh why did you have to say marriage proposal? Couldn't you have said we were exploring? Or mushroom hunting?

"Legolas is with the small council, discussing treatments for your ailment. He has come in to check on you, every day I might add." His eyebrows rose in a fashion similar to what you see in movies with people guessing who is with whom.

"Too bad though I was going to introduce you to one of my nephews. Still out of all the ladies in the worlds, I am glad my friend has picked you as his bride. A girl that takes care of herself and others is always the right decision."

I want to tell him the truth, but at the same time I don't want to hurt him. But he did say that he would have liked to introduce me to his nephews.

"Oh good your awake." Legolas entered and so did Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil. Oh great another pain to deal with. If I could move I would so have left the room.

"Carla, in a less than two days Queen Arwen shall arrive with her shall be Gandalf. He shall tell us what it is that you are going through."

"Okay all that I am notified about are shoulder pains and now I have been informed that about protrusions in my back. Is there anything else that anyone hasn't told me yet? I deserve to know." Everyone was hesitant about something. Frodo was even looking away.

"You must rest, now."

"All of you are avoiding something. Now what is it?" Legolas was the first to speak.

"There have been spots appearing over your skin. Dark spots."

"Like chicken pox spots?"

"No, black spots. They had appeared and flowed onto your skin like black ink that had been spilled."

"Please tell me that you are just being poetic." He leans down to me and places a hand over my arm. "I am sorry, but it is not a poetic verse."

I lower my head onto the bed feeling that my energy was draining from me again. The others took notice and started to leave.

"I will be back later." Legolas whispered. My eyelids drooped and sleep came over me. Time later I woke in half sleep. The sleep where you are awake yet still in a form of sleep. Still you can hear everything. I heard the sound of footsteps entering. I figured it was Legolas. He could wait while I sleep. I feel fingertips touch lightly at my back where I could now feel the protrusions. It could be a healer checking on my progress. But then the fingertips moved in a light feathery wisp toward the top of my shoulder down a thin trail on my arm. It was a soothing touch one that lulled me into sleep.

"Carla, are you awake?" I woke this time fully to Legolas who was standing in front of me. In his hands was a bowl of fruit. My stomach growled at the sight. Hungry I was. Yoda moment. Sorry.

"That will be a yes, I take it?"

"You would be correct sir." He holds the bowl out in front of me as I rose on to my forearms and plucked a mouthwatering apple. Hey after not eating for three days or four I had no idea now, apples were as mouthwatering as a cupcake from the Magnolia Bakery.

"There hasn't been much development since you have been asleep. This time you were only asleep for a couple hours."

"Good to know, but you still need to tell me what had happened in the meeting with you, your father, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"True. I do owe you those facts. The truth of the matter is that the challenge you have, instead of it being solely about you making amends with my father over your outburst. It has instead become a trial to see if you are worthy of any royal's hand."

"Now when you say royal, it does not solely apply to you does it?" He nods and I munch on the apple. "I get the feeling your father is going to try every way he can to either prove that I am unworthy or try and get another interested in me."

"My father would not try anything evil. He is a good man."

"I didn't say he would try to kill me. I just said that he would try ways to prove me as a wrong choice as a…bride or lady."

"You are having a block with that aren't you?"

"Hey, I have been on only a few dates with some guys and have never had a boyfriend. So it's not easy to totally accept a marriage proposal from a guy I barely know."

"I see. So if we had known each other longer the proposal wouldn't have been that much of a shocker?"

"Hold on there. There is a difference between knowing each other as friends and knowing each other as a couple. If we were just friends at the time then still yes. But if we were dating as a couple then…" His eyes look into mine as his brows rose in a curious fashion.

"I don't know." I look away and continue to eat the apple till I got to its core. The bowl of fruit was still being held in front of me so I went for another apple. As I placed my hand on the smooth surface of the apple, Legolas placed his hand over mine. That's when Sam came in.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know I was intruding."

"No, no, no." We both said. "You weren't intruding."

"I was…"

"Helping me pick a apple." Sam watches as we turn away from each other. "Alrighty then. I came by to see how you were doing."

"Still in pain, but not something I can't handle."

"Good. I will be leaving then."

"Sam you don't have to go."

"No, I wouldn't want to impose upon you."

"Imposing? Come on." He ceases (Hey new word to use) his leaving and comes in closer. "So is there anything going on with the others?"

"Pippin and Merry enjoy watching over the children. It is really helping Merry they say that his wife is expecting a little one soon. Pippin already has a child and his wife is also expecting. So this helps him to deal with more little ones."

"Why are they here then? Shouldn't they be home with their wives? Especially now."

"Don't fret Carla. They will be leaving soon. But wish to stay until Gandalf has taken a look at your aliment. They don't want to leave this place until you are well."

"I feel guilty for keeping them away from their wives."

"Actually according to Pippin. The break is good. His wife tends to get crazy when childbearing."

"I have seen my mother act the same way. That and she always had a craving for cheesecake. Nearly every day."

"Cheesecake? You mean there is a cake made out of cheese?"

"A specific type of cheese. In America it's normally made with cream cheese. But according to Grandmama, traditionally in Italy you use ricotta and mascarpone cheese. Oh man do I miss the food back home."

"What kind of dishes do they have here that you can't get here?" Sam asks. A smile on his face.

"Cheesecake obviously. Hot dogs I know already. Pizza, spaghetti, ravioli, crepes, lasagna, gyros, falafel, sushi, chow mein, moo goo gai pan, sesame chicken, ice cream, mooncakes, baklava, sweet bean buns…"

"I get it. Wow that is a lot of food that I have never heard of before."

"I would think so. Many of the foods come from countries that I don't think you have here."

"I couldn't think how I could pronounce half the food the food you listed." Legolas said while trying to wrap his head around what I had just said.

"How do you get food like that?"

"You can go to a restaurant or bakery. Sometimes you can make it." I say biting into the apple. Sam then asks what a couple of the dishes are. I tell him what they are. While we are chatting someone else comes in. It was Frodo.

"Hey Frodo! Glad to see that you." He smiles, a nice break from the scowl that was becoming the usual on his features.

"Glad to see you, too. Lady Galadriel sent me to check on your protrusions. To see if they are any better." He made his way over to me and I lay down on the table so he wouldn't have trouble looking at the nubs.

"They seem to have gotten smaller since last time. That could be a good sign. Now I am going to touch them. If you feel any pain be sure to tell me."

"Will do." He barely touches the nubs, fearing that he was going to hurt me. Then his touch became stronger. Still it had a light feathery feel to it as he checked them. No pain came from either nub, but something else came to the surface. Recognition. I knew this touch. Earlier when I had been half asleep.

"I take it from your silence that you have not felt any pain?"

"You are correct."

"I think Frodo that we should all leave and allow her to rest." Sam said while opening a door. Frodo looked reluctant, but did as Sam asked and Legolas left with them. Leaving me alone to think and wonder what was going on with Frodo.


	7. Feathers

**(Author's Note: Warning this chapter contains hot Elves and cute Hobbits. It is advised that for those who cannot handle this, please read anyway.)**

Nothing is worse than being alone with your thoughts. All the nagging feelings and memories that you try to sort out. Questions that bump off one another into a frenzy. Questions. It feels like all I get are questions, barely answers. Then when the answers come more questions arise.

How did I get shoulder pains? Answer: I am cursed or disease ridden. How did it happen? I don't know. Do the others know how? As of now no.

Lingering all over my mind is why did Frodo do what he did? Was he just checking on me again? He does say that he is my friend. Then why did he touch my arm? And the way he touched me. It was gentle, feather tipped gentle. The first time any guy ever touched me in a gentle fashion. Normally a hit to the shoulder or a high five was all that I ever received from a guy. Even the guys I went out with never held my hand or anything like that. So why was Frodo doing…Oh GOD! He likes me! Why the hell didn't I realize it sooner! The way Frodo held malice in his eyes when it came to Legolas and me. (Not that we are really an item) and how he was being so nice to me. The biggest clue was from days ago. I mean the wagon ride. They were talking about a girl, Frodo was in denial about. I was that girl! It should have been so obvious. Correction it was obvious! Their conversation gave it all away.

_"So when are you going to tell her?" a whispered voice asks._

_"Tell her what?" Came an equally hushed whisper._

_"Oh come on Frodo we're not daft. You fancy the lass. Just go ahead and tell her that." Another voice joins the other two._

_"I do not. I'm just trying to help her find her family."_

_"Really now?" The first voiced questioned_

_"Then why do you gaze at her so often?" The second voice continued._

_"I don't do that a lot. When I do it to keep an eye on her."_

_"Yeah, sure ya are." The two said at the same time._

All of that should have been obvious to anyone! Not me apparently. I am too oblivious to when a guy even thinks about asking me out. Now I find myself engaged and that someone else has a crush on me. How do I deal with something like this? One hand holds a lie that I can't get out of and the other holds a truth that I don't know what to do about!

"A penny for your thoughts?" I jump up. Hurting my back even more. Then I remembered who the voice was, it was Lady Galadriel, I swear I don't know if I will ever get use to this, talking with your thoughts thing. Can't she just come in through the door like everyone else?

'I can't always be there in person. Thoughts are the next best thing to it.'

'Okay. But a little warning in the future would be very much appreciated.'

'Carla, you are straying from the issue within your mind.'

'If you know what it is then why aren't you trying to help us sort this out?'

'In your Ancestors land order was born from chaos. Just like now in your chaotic settings there will be order and peace born from it. The key to doing so resides from you. I can only guide you in small ways.'

'You don't have to do that. I mean. I already feel like I am in your debt up to here. I mean you have helped me with the twins, gave us a place to stay, and said all those nice things about me to King Thrandril.'

'There is no need to feel the rise of debt to me. I only do what is right.'

'Okay. Still I would like to repay you one day.'

'We can discuss that later. Now you must sleep and gain strength. You still have a challenge ahead of you and before you ask it has been extended due to the condition you are in.' She ends the conversation and I lay my head down. I drift off into a dreamless sleep. The kind of sleep where you feel like you just blinked and it turns out you were asleep. Although when I woke I found someone who I would not expect to be there.

"Hello, Persephone."

"Hello your highness. Please excuse me for not getting up."

"I understand. How are you feeling any better than yesterday?"

"My back still aches, but I appreciate the concern your highness."

"Why so formal, Persephone? After all according to my son you will be my daughter in law soon enough. You may as well call me father." You are not my father and there is no one that will ever feel right saying.

"If you don't mind, sir. I don't feel right saying that yet."

"I understand. Your mind has to process everything that is to be expected of your new role. The lessons of etiquette, dance, speech, manners, dressing appropriately for the occasion that demands it. There is also planning for the wedding and of course the most important children."

"Children?"

"You are planning to have children are you not?"

"I..."

"What am I thinking? Of course you are. You just aren't sure by how many to have yet. Four or five is normal. I expect you to have some soon after you wed my son." Five? Five kids? He wants me to have five grandchildren for him right after I marry Lego? I don't think I can breathe right now.

"Father, what are you doing?" Legolas said as he came in. Never before had I been so happy to see Legolas! Especially since he had food!

"Having a chat with my daughter in law to be."

"Glad to see that you are getting to know her. Still I think it would be wise not to add any strain to her now." The King didn't seem fazed by what his son said. Not that I cared too much since there was a food three feet away.

"Carla, I have brought you some oatmeal. I hope you like it." He places the bowl on a small table. "Do you need help sitting up?"

I try to rise from the bed. Finding that my back was stiffing. Legolas saw the trouble and lifted me up. He placed me on his lap so that my back was leaning on his chest. The contact was enough to make me blush. I had never been this close to a boy before. Not once. He grabbed the bowl and placed it in front of me.

"Here allow me to help you." He held the bowl while I ate from it. His father was observing us carefully. Till he felt he had enough and left without another word.

"I apologize for my father's…what did he do this time?"

"Nothing really. Except try to get to know his future daughter in law."

"He used the words future daughter in law when referring to you?"

"Hey, I was just as shocked. Until he opened his mouth again and mentioned having four or five children." Legolas jumped a little causing me to nearly drop my bowl of oatmeal.

"What?"

"Apparently your father really wants grandchildren and expects them soon."

"But five?"

"He said it was the norm."

"If you're a hobbit's bride then yes. We elves have fewer children. Normally three children."

"I had a feeling. He is trying to psych me out." I continue to eat the oatmeal. Hunger waits for no one after all. "Any news?"

"Gandalf should be back soon and the nubs from your back have disappeared for now."

"Can I go back to sleeping on my back?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Mouth and bowl drop to the floor. Legolas asking something like that was surprising. Unnatural too. Snorting Legolas said. "I'm joking. The look on your face."

"Well that was something surprising. Didn't think you had it in you."

"You would be wise not to doubt what I can accomplish."

"Is that a smart remark directed toward me?" His smile brightens up. Like his eyes. A clear blue with a gray undertone. Reminiscent of the sea before the rains falls. Wha! This place is doing something strange with my vocabulary! Turn away from him. Focus on eating your oatmeal! "Persephone."

"You know I go by Carla." His hand reaches under my chin guiding me towards his face. I move my head and look away from him. He repeats his actions. "Look at me."

I look once more into his eyes. Eyes that hold a message.

"What a cozy picture you two make." There stood Clorox man, Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Boy am I glad to. Ack! Too soon. Too soon." Will I ever learn not to stress my back? "Lay back down again Carla."

Lego's hands move me back to a more comfortable position. Gandalf comes closer. I can see a mischievous twinkle in his eye that was accessorized with a smile that was not well hidden under his long white beard.

"I go away for only a short time and find that everything has changed and announcements have been made. Congratulations on your engagement young ones."

"Yeah about the engagement, Gandalf. There is something that you should know."

"That it was a panic attempt from Legolas to help you when King Thrandril mistook your simple riding lesson for an escape attempt and that you have a challenge with him to become a lady in a month's time."

"If you know all that then why are you congratulating us on upcoming nuptials that are false and with your help in making the others understand that it is false won't happen?"

"The two of you are in reality engaged and as of now there is nothing I can do to reverse what has been said and done. Even I am not that powerful to change the course of time." Code Red! Lost the only way out!

"Don't look glum about it. You are marrying a prince after all."

"Last time I checked I wasn't princess material. Especially by the king."

"Yet you will still take lessons of the court ladies."

"Doesn't mean that I will be able to pass for one."

"I have faith in you." Legolas draped his arms over my shoulders inadvertently causing me to lean into him more. I could feel his chest through his shirt or tunic or whatever the hell they call it! Point is I felt abs!

"Are you cold? You're shivering an awful lot."

"Maybe a little." I move my hands to gather the blanket, finding that Lego's hands were doing the same thing. Forcing his chest to press more against my backside. Oh Holy Crap…he is so close. On a bed. Gandalf is right there! Stop the train! I am over reacting it's the disease or curse. Lego is not doing anything inappropriate or flirty. He is just helping me.

"Ah. Gandalf do you think that I am cursed or disease ridden?"

"Always blunt and to the point."

"That's born and raised Brooklyn girl for you."

"Bad news and good news I have for you. The good is that you are not ill in any way. I will have to take a closer look at these spots you have been developing. Do you mind if you turn over so that I can see them."

Lego lowers me down and gets off the bed. I turn over exposing my back to Gandalf. Who examined my arms and shoulders the most.

"Do you still feel the same pains in your shoulders from when you came to me?"

"Not so much. Only when I move suddenly. But then there's this new pain that I get sometimes where it feels like something is moving. It doesn't happen often."

He continues the examination not saying a word. The feeling in the room is ominous. Like an alien is about to jump out of my skin and eat everybody ominous. Good news though no alien is coming out of my skin. Instead I feel something else come out.

"AAAaaa!"

"Persephone!"

"No! Don't touch her. This is something that we cannot stop." My body wriggles in pain. Spasms send me to and fro in thrashing agony. The pain was not just in my shoulders any more. It had spread and ran across my arms. I felt it even on my fingertips. Scratching tiny needles that were trying to push through. To break my flesh and tear it apart. The needles kept taunting me with their pokes until it finally broke through. A thousand knives stabbed out of my flesh and covered me in darkness. I didn't faint this time. I did lose the strength to even move my arms. They had become weighted down by something.

"I was afraid of this." Gandalf said. I weakly looked at him through half closed eyes. Lego looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What just happened?" I barely say.

"My dear have you ever heard of a harpy?"

"You know Kelsey?"

"No. I am not talking about whoever it is that you seem to know. A harpy is a creature of your mythical world."

"I know. They come from Greek mythology. They are half woman, half bird. Depending on the story teller they can be beautiful or ugly. They stole food from King Phineas and was stopped by the Argonauts."

"I forget that you have Greek ancestry that your mother tells you about."

"Grant it we don't celebrate a lot the holidays or share the religion, but we at least learn from our history. Wait! Are you saying that I am a harpy?"

"You have been turned into one yes. At least to a minor extent."

"How minor are we talking about?" I struggle to get up on to my feet. Falling nearly every step of the way. My arms had more weight on them than I thought. I had a guess to why they were like that, but I didn't want to believe it. Not yet anyway. I managed to get off the bed only to fall to the floor in a heap of feathers. Yes, long gray feathers that covered one side of my arms.

"Persephone, please stop this. You need to rest." Legolas scooped me up into his arms being careful not to literally ruffle my feathers.

"What no remarks?"

"Don't. Push. Your. Luck."

"That's more like you." He lays me down on to the bed drawing the covers around me. Reacting I fall into sleep. I wake to find that my strength was back and better than ever. I sat up carefully, finding that the back pain was gone. Placing my feet on the ground I walk around finding that nothing was wrong with me anymore. Other than the fact that I had feathers over my arms. They weren't that bad at the moment. The color was easy to work with. The feathers were soft and warm guess they won't be too bad to have for a short time.

"Good to see that you aren't freaked out by your feathers."

"I'm starting to like them. What do you think of them Lego?"

"Not much at this point. I'm more concerned over why someone would curse you like this." His touch against my feathers is gentle. "They are incredibly soft though."

"Thank you. I wonder if I can use them?"

"You want to learn how to fly after just getting going through what happened yesterday?" his voice had a sharp edge to it.

"It was painful, but it would make sense to use them."

"What if the curse worsens as you fly? I don't want to see in pain like you were yesterday. When you were screaming and thrashing on the floor I thought that you were dying."

"I was screaming?"

"Yes, loudly and frightening. People outside of the forest could hear your pain. I even felt it for a short time. You should have seen the horror in Frodo's eyes when he arrived and saw you. He thought that you were dead."

"Frodo came? What did he do?"

"For one he started to get angry and sad. Then he started to blame me for not helping you. When Gandalf told him what had happened he calmed down, but stayed through most of the night. In fact he is sleeping over there." His eyes lead me to find the sleeping hobbit.

"He is a good friend."

"Yeah, a good friend."

"Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh I was wondering if everyone else knows about the wings?"

"They know. Even the twins."

"Who told them?"

"No one. They came in and found you."

"They saw! Who let them come in here?"

"Like you they are determined." Not sure if he was being humorous or was trying to tell me that determined minds were not always the best thing.

"How did they deal with it?"

"To be honest they were scared. Yelling and shouting. Thinking you had been killed by a giant bird. They had stopped when Gandalf spoke with them. Currently they are with him."

"Can I see them?"

"Are you sure you feel up to go outside?" What he really said was walking there, but reading between the lines is easy. I know that others will stare at my feathered arms. Whispers of rumors will float around. The elves though they would protest such behavior most likely do indulge in it. Not going to bother me. I want the twins to know that I am alright.

"I'm up for it. I'll go stir crazy if I stay in here any longer." About to say something he instead sighed and took my hand. "No matter what I say you go with what your mind says."

"Is that an endearing remark?"

"It could be." Arriving was easy enough. No one was really out so the gaping looks were delayed until further notice. Delayed till the Hobbits saw the show. Figures they would have the dropped jaws. Sam was having trouble forming words, Pippin was doing his hardest not to say anything and Merry was well he was trying to believe what he was seeing. Janie was the first to run to me. The tears were pouring and I felt really guilty. I mean really guilty.

"Shh. It's okay Janie. I'm fine."

"You have feathers!"

"So does Lady Gaga." Bad time for a joke. "Sorry."

"It's your defense mechanism. Are you going to get better?"

"Possibly, till then no more chicken or turkey for lunch."

"What about quail?"

"I don't consider that food." Eric comes over and he looks scared of me. Something I don't like at all. If Snooki was afraid of me that would be no big deal, Eric. That just hurts.

"Hey little Man." He remains silent and stands away from me. Gandalf comes up behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder. Eric looks up and Gandalf signals towards me. Little man comes towards me and we hug. He knows I am not a monster, usually.

"So Gandalf, how long am I gonna be like this?"

"An answer for that another time. Now you must meet with another who is to help you a task at hand."

"Who?" His arm circles around and guides me around to a really beautiful woman.

"Carla allow me to introduce you to Queen Arwen, who has graciously accepted the offer of becoming your teacher." She rises and I attempt a bow. Attempt since I was shocked to find that she had actually accepted the request. I was thinking she would take one look at me and then say that it was impossible. She didn't, she did say that it was going to be a challenge to work with me. Stubbornness is apparent to many people.

"We will begin your lessons today. Follow me please." I follow close behind; she stops before we exit the door. "Legolas. You should come with us. We may need your help in the future. Frodo, why don't you come as well."

They rise and follow both take places next to me as we walk. Lego might be doing it to keep up the appearances of our fakeagment. Frodo I think was trying to shield me from piercing eyes. Sweet, but it was also uncomfortable to have him this close to me. I knew about his feelings for me and didn't know how to deal with the facts yet. If I didn't like him at all I would say so, but he's a friend what do you do?

Entering a room that puts the ballroom of the Plaza to sham was intimidating for anyone who was outclassed, add feathers to the mix and you have me.

"This is where we shall have most of our lessons. You will learn etiquette of course, how to dress, walk, posture, speak properly and dance. We shall start with walking first. Can you walk from one end of the room to the other?"

"Fine with me." I do as she says. She stops me half way.

"I don't think I have ever seen a woman walk that way."

"In what way?"

"You walk fast, slouched like a predatory animal."

"It's how I have always walked. No complaints till now."

"Watch how I walk closely." She walks with a certain grace I admit. Sort of like a gliding effect.

"Okay. There is a difference. Not sure how you do it."

"Imagine you are flying." Awkward.

"Um I think that is a poor choice of words concerning the predicament that I am in." Arwen's face flushed for a second. Imagine that I can fly is now a possibility.

"Sorry. Just try and do as I do." She takes one step signals to me take one to. I take one. She takes another. I follow we pick up pace, then go slower. We do this for hours on end. The boys are sitting down on the chairs half asleep. I would join them, but Arwen was insistent on me perfect at least two steps. Dusk sets in and we stop.

"I was hoping we could get further than walking. Posture then dance lessons I had planned for today. No use in continuing on today. You need your rest." Thank goodness. This elf woman is crazy if she thought she could teach me three lessons in one day.

"I want you to practice for tomorrow. You will need a dress and need to be here promptly after lunch." I was busy sneaking out, but still heard it "Okay see you tomorrow!"

I know rushing out the door isn't exactly polite. But I had an all-nighter of walking and dress making. Granted I could take a premade dress and cut off the sleeves so I don't mess up the wings. But I want to see the look on their faces with my style. Now the only question that lies about it is do I go strapless black with cobweb design? Or Cross halter top with a punk rock feel? Gothic or punk? Such a hard thing to figure out in little time. Oh well.

The next day I arrived in the latest fashion from my head. A dark red dress with sheer black material over the smooth fabric. The top was a cross neck halter. The bottom went to the ground and was slightly flared with cobweb cut design. It felt so good to wear. Jaws dropped when I entered. Arwen though was not surprised by my style. But she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"This is an interesting dress. One that is not normally seen in these lands. Did you make it?"

"Yes. I handle my own wardrobe."

"Isn't a little dark?"

"How do you mean?"

"Are you in mourning?"

"This isn't a funeral style dress. It's a punk to gothic deal."

"Punk? Gothic?"

"I need to explain."

"Why do you stop?"

"Just taking in the irony of the situation. In my world we have a variety of styles for a variety of people. These styles are broken up into categories. There is jock, prep, rocker, punk, gothic, street and others, but they aren't too important right now. Jock a.k.a Sporty is a category of style that involves loose, comfortable clothing designed for people who compete in athletic events or are normally very athletic in their lives. Normally brightly colored and school or pro team related is the norm for these styles. Shorts, sweatshirts, sweatpants are a small part of the wardrobe. Prep or preppy is for people who are academically minded. Plaids and designer labels from L.L. Bean, Polo and so on. Once again they are a brightly colored group. Rocker is a category that includes many other categories since rock music itself is varied. Rocker can include gothic and punk. These styles are darker. Black is almost always a guarantee in choice. There can be bright colors mixed in, but most of them tend to neon. Gothic though tends to have less color more black, but still can have a little color to it."

"I think I have heard enough. We have only a limited amount of time to get you presentable for King Thranduil." Her words were sharp, but her tone wasn't. My guess is that she was more confused over some of the terminology to add any sharpness to her tone. So we begin with walking, I do well after the first hundred steps. Still needs work, but good enough to practice on my own. The next lesson was on posture. Shoulders back, spine erect, chin level with the floor, back must remain straight and so many other rules that constrict.

Funny, how I did better with pasture than walking. Go figure. The lesson went by so well that Arwen declared we would start dancing today. I garbled a protest, which ended up changing the lesson to learning table wear. I had thought that trigonometry was the most boring lesson in the world, nothing on table manners. Not as headache inducing but just as coma prone. Salad fork, shrimp fork, dinner fork, desert fork, soup spoon, small spoon, knife (which was the only one I really knew). There were at least three glasses and the only one I knew was the liqueur glass. Nonno (My Grandfather) always made a point for telling us which glass you use for cognac or other such drinks. Said it was an art form. I think he just liked the look of annoyance on Grandmama's face.

The lesson dragged on for hours and we didn't take a break for dinner. Our lesson included dinner. Practice with real life as she put it. To put it simply, by the end of the dinner I was starving and desired to only eat with chopsticks for the rest of my life. Unless there is a shrimp chopstick then I would gladly eat with only my hands. Arwen ended the lesson and I went to the garden area. Found a seat and sat with good posture. The wind felt good on my feathers. There's a sentence I thought I would never use. Then again I never thought that I would ever have feathers.

"Good to see you." It was Frodo.

"Hey."

"How was your lesson with Queen Arwen?" He plopped down next to me. "I can see that your posture has improved."

"Here's the funny thing about the posture lesson it was the one I was doing the best at. Walking still needs work and don't get me started on tableware."

My tummy began a rumble after that sentence. I said earlier that I was hungry. Apparently I was so hungry that I imagined that I smelled something incredibly sweet.

"I hear you are hungry. Would you like some lembas bread?" Scratch that about imagination. "What do you think?"

He broke off a piece and I ate it with gusto. (New word!) It was sweet and light, but had a soft crunch. I could learn to like this.

"It's good isn't it? They call it lembas bread. Rarely is it eaten by non-elves."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Beats me. I am not the expert on elves. Maybe you could ask your…Legolas." His voice grew cold and I knew why. In case any of you hadn't been paying attention back up and reread till you understand and if that doesn't work you can always ask someone.

"I guess I could. I could also ask Lady Galadriel or Queen Arwen or even Lord Celeborn. Or just the next random elf that happens to pass by. That could always work." The awkward silence makes its appearance settling itself right smack dab with us. Then that strange light touch envelopes my hand. I look down to find Frodo's hand grasping mine.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something. I don't think you should go with this sham. Legolas doesn't love you and you don't love him. How can the two of you hope to live like that? Why go through with it when there is someone who does love you? You probably don't know who."

"I know who and I have known for a short time about you."

"Then why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"I wasn't sure how to act. I just found out like a day or two ago."

"Were you going to tell me that you knew at some point?"

"When I knew what to do. I still don't know what to do and I know you have a crush on me, but I…"

"It's not a crush."

"Huh?"

"It's not a simple crush or a passing fancy. I love you Persephone Carla Petrillo. To make you my wife would be oh I can't even put into words the joy I would feel."

"Slow your roll there. How long have you known me? Not counting the days that I was unconscious. Six?"

"I have known you longer than that. What difference does it make how long we have known each other?"

"It's not possible for people to want to marry someone after six, seven or even eight days."

"You are marrying Legolas. You have known him about the same time as me."

"You know why that is and I do not have time to argue this with you." In quick moves I rise from the seat and go into my room. Frustration and confusion were becoming my close friends. I told Frodo I knew about his feelings and find that it was more confusing to deal with than just knowing. He wants to marry me. Legolas and I, if there is not a way of getting out of it are getting married. If the wedding was stopped. I would go home and if there is not a way to go home would I stay here? If I stay here would I think about possibly dating Frodo? I wouldn't marry him right off the back since hello. Not yet ready for marriage. Even now I am not ready for marriage. Who do I talk to about this? I can't go Lady Galadriel after her support for the marriage. Arwen is out of the question. Sam, Pippin and Merry are all Frodo's friends so they wouldn't be impartial, same deal with Gimli. Gandalf would be a good idea, but he's already working on how to get rid of my feathers. And the twins are too young so they're out of the question. I guess this is something that I am going to have to figure it out for myself. Wonder how long that will take?


	8. Flying Circus

**(Author's Note: Still going on and is going strong!)**

I begin work on another dress while I sat comfortably on my bedside. Trying not to think about all that had happened with Frodo. Granted it wasn't much to other people. But to me it was a huge honkin deal!

"That's lovely."

"Thank you."

"I was referring to what you are already wearing."

"Then thank you aAahh! God don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Is it strange for people who are engaged to want to see each other in your world?"

"Look Legolas, you don't have to keep up the act."

"Carla. I am trying for real. I am not going through a charade anymore." He wants to try to become a couple with me? For real? "I believe we can make this work."

"What makes you so certain?"

"For once, I am not sure why. I just know that I am willing to try. Are you?" Okay one thing at a time please universe, is that really too much to ask? Seriously universe, I cannot deal with romance that well in general. How the hell am I going to deal with one guy having a crush/believing he is in love with me and one guy who more or less was stupid enough to think that proposing marriage was a way out of a problem only just now thinks we should try a relationship. What is your deal?

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes. No! Ahh Maybe?" I am not good under this kind of pressure!

"Carla, what is the matter?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this or not. It's sorta personal." His face looked passive, but his eyes showed a more cross emotion. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I am still trying to figure it all out."

"Shutting off someone who is trying to help you will have effects that result in loss rather than gain. You trusted me enough to help you find Eric and Carla. You trust me enough to be alone with you in a state of near defenselessness. Trust me now to help you with what it is that you causes you such distraction." His voice is sincere I guess. It does involve him to an extent. Which means he has a right to know, but what would he do if he knew? A deep sigh escapes my throat.  
>"You have to promise me something first. That whatever I have to say you will not become furious at what I have to say. Do you promise?"<p>

"I give my word as a prince of Mirkwood." He agreed. I have to keep my end of the bargain. Here goes nothing.

"When we were traveling and I was asleep on the wagon, I heard something as I was starting to wake up. I didn't pay much attention to it since I didn't think it was important. Then I started to remember it and think about it. I had an idea about what it was and it was confirmed more or less today."

"What was confirmed?"

"Frodo told me today that he is in… love with…me." I didn't look into his eyes. I could feel his unease. Which added to my unease and created more unease. The silence set in like New York smog. Concentrating on sewing was becoming a difficult task. Couldn't believe that I just wanted him to say something anything.

"Do you feel the same for him?"

"How can I? I barely know him. I don't even think that it could possible to fall in love with someone that quickly." His arm wraps around me and pulls me close into his chest.

"Legolas?"

"We shall deal with this accordingly. For now we must remain quiet about the whole thing. I don't want my father to meddle in on this."

"Why is he so set on the war path with me?"

"To be honest. I believe that he has a reason. Not apparent, but there."

"That sounds vague and unanswered."

"We elves speak like that quite often. In order that we may entice others to listen to us, especially those who are mysterious young maidens." His hands capture the sides of my face. While he caress delicately along my cheeks.

"What?" A smile forms like a serpent's with prey. "Come now my wild cat. Could you truly not see that I was talking about you?"

"You what?" His head leans in and I try to lean back. Forgetting that he held my head. The blood was rushing to my face. My heart was beating fast and I swear he could hear it with those pointy ears of his.

(Chuckle)

'What did he just chuckle?'

(Chuckling gets louder) Legolas let go of my head as he turned away to laugh.

"What was that?"

"The look (snort) on your face." Warning air born pillow attack. "You are a jerk you know that."

"Sorry. (He he) I was trying to figure something out."

"What?"

"Nothing that needs to be worried about." He rises from the bed and stops at the doorway. "You should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you."

He smiles sweetly, with a certain glint in his eyes. The first thought to enter my mind was if he was going out to harm Frodo. The second was oh damn I just signed a death warrant for Frodo. Third I am so sorry Frodo!

The rest of the night was filled with finishing up the dress, at least attempted to finish and then falling asleep. I woke up early and found that I had slept on top of the bed instead of under the covers. Funny, I wasn't cold during the night, like I had been in the past. Past? That word is acting up against me again. I should really stop thinking about these things. I should remember to check to see if Frodo is still alive or not. Wait, I am thinking too much. Legolas gave his word. Still is He the type of elf or person that when it comes to matters of the heart, he will…wait again. He is not in love with me. He and I have a fakgagment. But last night he did say something about trying to make it real. What am I doing to myself? This place is making me second guess anything that happens, what I do or everything! Back home I could get things done in a New York minute. Is it a full moon? (Face palm) I'm doing it again.

Okay you know what? That's fine. I am done doing this. I will finish the dress and go to my lesson like nothing happened. I will not second guess myself every three seconds. Okay? I got it. I have it. I will go with it.

One pep talk and dress done and now I am ready to go. Here I go. Arwen was surprised to see me there early, but she probably took it as me trying to be egger. Pfft. Like that will ever happen.

"Glad to see you have arrived early. Are lessons that interesting for you?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the one that is not a total lie, but makes you feel better?"

"I will take it that you are having problems in your life and are trying to deal with them by blocking them with lessons that you don't find practical for your life."

"That was straight forward, fast and didn't require a dictionary. Are you trying to make me feel more at home?"

"A little of both. I sense distress in you and I thought it would ease your mind if I were to relay a message the way it is done in your homeland. Still I do wish to know what it is that distresses you. A mind that wonders when it should be focused is never a combination that brings harmony."

"And let me guess my lucky numbers are 14, 12, 7, 8, and 15."

"Pardon me?"

"I was making a fortune cookie reference."

"You have cookies that tell fortunes?"

"No. They are cookies with paper slips in them that have fortunes or ancient words of wisdom written on them. You get them with Chinese food."

"Alright. That is something I will have to look into later. Are you sure you do not wish to talk about what it is about that causes you distress?"

"No. I will deal with whatever the distress is and I will be just fine."

"Very well then. Your posture is far better today. We will work on it along with or next lesson. Walking with better posture." Great more gliding. Now I know why Sandra Bullock was so annoyed in Miss Congeniality. The whole day can be summed up in one sentence. Don't pick your feet up and run out the door. Sadly that was what I did. Didn't stop till I was at my room and the door was closed.

That was a horrible lesson. Halfway through it some poor elf girl came in with lunch for us and I didn't see her and I knocked into her. Sending the food to the floor. I of course apologize and help her to pick up the spilled food. Only to repeat the same mistake with an elf boy who had a huge jug. Oh wait I was wrong I didn't repeat the same mistake. I made it worse. Snapping up from picking some broken plates, I hit the jug and send it flying across the room and made a huge splash across the room. Getting everyone in the room. But that is not the part that made it the worst actually it was only a small part. King Thranduil had come in right when I had caused the first accident. He saw everything and he was the one who got the most drenched by the exploding jug. He did not look amused or even I cannot even think of the right word. Just when I was about to apologize again he left the room speaking elfish under his breath. Didn't take a rocket scientist to see what he meant. He was belittling me more and this time I felt like I deserved it. I ran and didn't look back.

"God! I am so stupid! Only three days into lessons and I make a big splash! At least it wasn't as bad as what happened at Mom's reception."

"What happened at your mother's reception?"

"Gimli, I am not in the mood to tell stories that make me look ridiculous since I already did that today."

"You don't have to at the moment. Do you want to talk about what had just happened?"

"Why does everyone want to talk about everything with me? Can't I just not have to talk?"

"If you don't want to that is your business. I am just trying to be a good friend." He huffs out a little as he crosses his arms.

"I know Gimli. You are a good friend. I am just sick of everybody asking me to talk about things that I have to deal with myself."

"That wasn't an apology, but I guess it deserves a fuggedaboudit."

"Thanks Gimli."

"No prob." I laugh. He was becoming a New Yorker a 'right.

"Since you don't want to talk about anything at all. Shall I ask you for just a simple answer to a walk?"

"Well I don't think I could cause too much damage, so why not."

"Good answer, my friend." It was still pretty light out, but wouldn't be for too much longer. A short walk with hopefully no one coming by to ask questions would be a great relief. Oh how I was wrong. We ran into some people. Two who were sources of problems to deal with. Unfortunately for me I had no idea still how to deal with them and they gave off the vibes of having a clue of what they could plan to do.

"Hello Gimli and Carla. Going for a walk? Will you be joining them Legolas"

"Good to see the two of you and Frodo, I very well may." Oh yeah, both knew what the other knew. At least I think they do or they are being polite and I am reading too much into this. Damn! I did it again. Lost in thought I didn't notice Legolas place his arm around me.

"My goodness Legolas. You certainly are taken with your bride to be." Gimli was beaming. Legolas arm moved tighter across my shoulders, Frodo was fuming and I was trying to not spill about what was going on. I was more wound up about this than I had thought.

"Indeed Gimli. One would say perhaps a little too much." Frodo's smile was a frown in disguise.

"And what is that supposed to mean Frodo? Are you worried I shall dishonor her in some way?"

"You thought of that Legolas, not I." Legolas's eyes grew slant and Frodo returned the favor. I on the other hand wriggled out of Lego's grasp and continued on walking. I didn't want to put up with any bull crap. I got dragged back though literally by Lego.

"Gimli, I believe someone would rather continue with a walk." He better not be treating me like a child. I am eighteen years old and in my country that makes me a legal adult. Great now I feel old on top of a bird monster, confused and irritated. Plus humiliated.

"I can see that Legolas. Shall the two of you be joining us then?"

"Actually I think I would like to go for a walk on my own. Since two people here are giving me headaches." Again I leave the area quickly and pretty much end up lost, but I honestly did not care at all. I felt good being lost. No one was following me. Thank goodness they took the hint, but I felt bad for Gimli. I left him and he had no idea why. Actually I was pretty sure after the comment I made, and what else was going on. He probably already knew what was going on. He better not tell anybody. After today the lessons are not lookin so good. Nothing is looking so good. I can't get home. I have to become a lady before three months are up, I have turned into a harpy and today embarrassed myself in front of the Jerk King. Yeah and all this took what less than a month? Can't wait to see what I do after a year!

"Carla." Someone I was hoping would give me some good news.

"Hey Gandalf."

"I heard about your lesson today. You made quite an impression."

"I guess that it is all over the area now huh?"

"I do not know about that. But it shall cover the area soon enough."

"Great the klutzy bird woman from Brooklyn will be known far and wide." I run my hand through my hair, stopping to look at the gray feathers that had grown on my arm.

"It is a shame though that you can't use those wings."

"Gandalf, are you suggesting that I try to learn how to fly with these harpy wings?" He looks away in the distance and then turns back his stare to me.

"Do you think you are up for it?" I look down, then back up the confident smirk returning to its rightful place.

"More than the other lessons I have been receiving. But how will I be able to learn. I don't see any harpies around here."

"There are some, but none of them have wings." Gandalf, I was surprised who knew he could be a smartass. "Really?"

"Don't take my word for it. Now the thing about your wings is I think that the curse you have been handed can allow you to fly without the need of another harpy to show you the way."

"What I am getting out that statement is that my best bet is for me to jump off a high place and pray that I fly."

"I will make sure that the twins are informed of the services."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I am sure that you will do fine. I am trying to get your mind off of the challenge and the boys."

"What boys?"

"You know what boys. One who says he is in love with you and has told you as much, a one Frodo Baggins and the one who is your more or less betrothed, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Yes, I know about them. It is hard to keep me from not knowing such things. When they are painted upon one's face like a mask."

"How many others know?"

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, I believe know, but will not make waves of the situation. For they see it as not being any of their business to deal with, but individuals involved. Others though are starting to see and they shall see it soon enough."

"This is translation for there shall be a lot of translation to deal with soon."

"Perhaps. For now I would suggest that we try to see if you can take flight."

"What the heck." Leading the way he takes me to a decent I guess you could say hill, but it was steep on the other side. I mean step. Never would have guessed it if you had been walking up it on our side. Not a boost for confidence, but a boost for fear. Yay fear! That is fear for those prissy little designer label bimbos that can't even lift a finger cause it is too strenuous on their looks. For me, as previously stated I was so fed up with everything that I was just going to go for it and not think about the possible bad outcomes of this little stunt. I raise my arms feeling the wind pass through every single one of those many gray feathers that I now have. The feeling is euphoric (Hot damn another new word!). I lean into it like a hot gust of wind on an otherwise cool winter night. All too soon I feel myself falling, not a inch of panic was showing on my face. Not even as I lay my arms to my sides. Then I whip those arms out finding that the feathers had traveled out and so was my body. I was in the sky and the feathers were part of a new set of wings. Ones that could separate themselves from my body. Not that I was paying much attention to that at the moment. I was having fun that I had missed out on since I came here. Not counting the when I beat up those two uglies awhile back. I was going up and down and all around. Testing the wind and not caring where it took me. I felt freer than I had ever had been before and I felt no need to come back down to the ground. The feeling of being light and airless was like crack I guess. Hey I have never tried that stuff. Might be from the hood, but ain't doin that shit. I have standards for myself.

"Carla! Carla! Carla, come down it is time to head back! Night is not a safe time of travel!" Reluctantly I lower down and land. The feathers return to their places on my arms.

"How was flying?"

"Well I am not going to lie. It was THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE EVER DONE!"

"Can you not be that loud, please?" He said with one hand on his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't plan on a yelling."

"I have found that women seldom do."

"Excuse me?"

"We have to head back now. The others will wonder what you have been up to." Typical of a man to change the subject and typical of Gandalf to have a reason for it that makes sense and is valid.

"I wonder how they will react to me flying?"

"They may react with fear for your safety, then ask questions about the experience and then wish to see you attempt this feat. I imagine that shall be their reaction."

"Sounds about right." And believe me it was. Except for Legolas and Frodo. Who stayed fearful over my safety. Frodo was begging me not to try that again.

"I am begging you not to try that again." See?

"Why can't I? I have these wings, shouldn't I be using them?"

"Not if they are the direct line to a curse. Gandalf did you think things through before you took her out to that cliff?"

"Legolas, believe me when I say that she was in no real danger."

"How can you be sure? This curse that someone has lain upon her could have been activated when she became airborne.

"Calm down, Legolas. I am still here and despite the feathers am still the same as ever."

"Legolas has a point. This curse has been hard to trace as well as understood what it comes with. All of us are worried about your safety."

"And I appreciate that you are worried about my safety. But I can handle myself."

"No one is doubting that you can Carla."

"I didn't say that."

"You very well are hinting at it."

"I wasn't hinting at anything. I was just saying that you guys need to stop worrying about me."

"Carla, you know next to nothing about this world you don't even know what dangers lie here."

"Orcs are only a fraction of what lies out there." Never thought this would happen soon. Lego and Frodo tag teaming against me. What is their deal? Literally one minute hostile towards each other and the next they are working in sync with each other. They couldn't have cleared the air that quickly.

"As I have said, stated, declared, endorsed and say again. I can take care of myself so would the rest of you get off my back?" I was careful to sound out each word as I said it. Clearly indicating my point.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Frodo wasn't as forceful in his words as earlier. He sounded a little calmer actually.

"Yes." I reply crisply.

"If Gandalf says it is alright and you feel you can handle it then, I guess I was overeating." Frodo sees sense, but someone was still having issues.

"I have made up my mind. I am seeing to it that you are on constant watch." Like an alpha male Lego leaves the area.

"What the hell? Hey, Lego!" He turns around, but doesn't head back.

"I am doing this for your own good." Leaving me to start fuming over his I know what is best for you routine. I race after him and pull him around to face me.

"Lego, you are going too far."

"I have to protect you."

"I don't want you to protect me."

"This discussion is final. You are going to be guarded wherever you go and consider yourself grounded." I was more than pissed. Him walking away. Thinking he could control me and submit to his demands. Well no way in hell was this going down without my rebuttal. I take off the flat ballet slipper I had on and aim it right at his head. Hit with a smacking force. Gimli was speechless. Gandalf was sighing and Frodo was half smiling, half fearing. I stood tall as Legolas turned towards me. No one made a sound. The wind blew across and carried leaves and moved our hair in the way you see in martial arts moves before the showdown. The feeling of anger was inside of Legolas as we stared at each other. He makes the first move. Bending down to pick up my slipper, he examined it and then looked back at me. I did not flinch or move. Fear was not visiting me today. It could pack it's bags and leave for the weekend.

"Are you the one who threw this?"

"If the shoe fits." Smug, I know. Not a word is spoken from him or me or anyone else for that matter as he comes in closer. I prepare myself for the onslaught of scolding's that were to come my way. Even I had a few choice words for him.

"Here, is your shoe." He grabs my hand and places it in my hand. Then grabbing my arm he rushes me back into my room and then locks me in it from the outside. I go over to the doors to the twin's room and find that they are locked as well. My heart rages with boiling fury washing upon my face. My hands clenched then unclenched in a desperate need to calm me down. It was not working. I didn't scream. I had a better way to vent my anger. I made a Legolas punching bag.

Apparently I punched Dummy Lego that I had fallen asleep on the floor from it. Feathers were everywhere. The pillow sacks looked clawed at and the only hit you could see that was a Lego trait was a scruff of blonde fabric that was once one of the braids. Anger was still there but was more controlled than it would have been had I not mutilated Dummy Lego. Who right now was more popular than regular Lego.

(Knock, Knock and a unclick) That better not be who I think it is.

"Carla, I have come to…Good grief what happened in here?" It was Haldir.

"Molting." Haldir was not convinced.

"Then why are your pillows in shambles? Were you trying to make a nest?"

"Unless you are being serious I would kindly ask you to desist with the bird jokes."

"Funny your feathers are no longer attached to your arms. Have you always been able to separate them?"

"It's a new development."

"I see, now come along. I have to escort you to your lesson."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I am not going to my lesson if I have to be escorted."

"Do you have a problem with me? I can send for another person to escort you if that is the case."

"No, that is not the case. I do not wish to be escorted in general and until a certain elf prince realizes that I will remain in here until then."

"He said this may happen and to use force if necessary." Haldir I can tell is rather annoyed with having to deal with me at the moment and I was annoyed with dealing with the highness's crap. I sit up and I fly up to the beams and stay there. Wasn't till then that I realized how high the ceiling was in my room.

"This presents a problem." He says.

"Not for me." Haldir exists the room, but not before locking the door. I had a feeling about what he was going to do. I didn't plan on this from the beginning, but I was going to kick things up a notch. Before anyone could come in I gathered up some supplies for the oncoming fun and point to be made. I had just gotten the second to last item when Haldir came back with Lego in tow. Even from this distance up on the beams I could see he was not happy with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on a beam. What does it look like?" I give a, is this guy serious shrug.

"You know what I mean."

"Didn't Haldir tell you what I already told him?" Don't get me into this is the vibe choice for Haldir.

"He has informed me. I just need confirmation from you."

"I am not leaving this room until you get rid of the escorts."

"You do realize you are being ridiculous?"

"I am trying to get a point across your thick skull."

"You get down here this instant."

"Are you going to get rid of me having to have an escort where ever I go?"

"The answer is no."

"Then I am not coming down."

"I said get down here this instant."

"Make. Me." He climbs up the siding. I wait for him to get about halfway up before I use my preparations.

"Hey, Lego." He looks up. "Hope you like water."

I dump the bucket of ice cold water that slicks the surface and forces him to lose his grip and go sliding down to the ground. He sputters and fumes a bit. Haldir I had noticed wasn't the only one there. A group was gathering and some were having trouble stifling a laugh. I was not so polite I was having a good laugh over this. Not even his angry eye could stop me.

"What is all the commotion about?" I could see a familiar elf king make his way in with two other beings. King Thranduil was nothing less than shocked to see his son in my room soaking wet. "Son, why are you all wet?"

"He didn't listen." He looks up and already I could see the words I knew it was your fault crossing through his mind.

"He didn't listen to what?"

"I told him I won't leave this room until he gets rid of me having to have an escort every time I leave the room. He tried to bring me down and I poured a bucket of water."

"Rather cold water."

"I can't help the temperature of the water."

"How long do you think you can stay up there without food?" That's what I forgot. Not. I still have the fruit from the previous day's fruit bowls and todays. I will be good for quite a while.

"I don't know, but I can certainly find out for you." If anger could dry clothes his would not be sopping wet now. King Thranduil was not sure if he should be happy about us fighting or not. Haldir looked awkward as ever and WA oh. They brought in the twins. Curses they have a weapon. No, they would not threaten the kids if I didn't come down. They would use their knowledge about me to their advantage.

"Carla, why are you up there?" Janie asked with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Making a point. Don't tell them anything."

"What is she talking about?" Eric asks. And no one answers him as another elf tries to make their way up. Keeping a careful eye on any bucket that could be heading their way. No bucket was required for this one. Instead it involved oil. Bath oils to be exact. I lathered on to several places on a couple of different beams and this elf was heading for one. Correction he had just made the slippery tunnel down. His fall was more graceful.

"The elf that just tried to climb up here are you alright?"

"His name is Orophin, Haldir's brother."

"Are you alright Orophin?"

"He is fine." I am gathering that elves are resilient when it comes to falling. Wonder who is going to try next?

"Oil on the wood?" Janie asked Orophin.

"How did you guess that?" Legolas asked her.

"She has a whole lot of tricks up her sleeve. That was one trick she commonly uses against our big brother Hermes."

"Do you know what other tricks she uses?"

"You may want to get a pen and paper. Cause we are going to be here awhile." Several people did a polite snort laugh.

"I'm being serious." Janie was confused about why they had laughed. Hours later they realized that there was nothing to cause laughter as I unveiled my arsenal. Many elves tried to make it up the way to force me to come down, but none had succeeded. They didn't expect me to have traps taken from the Home Alone movies. A couple water balloons there and some heavy items to knock them down here. You know the little things. It was I am not going to even sugar coat it. I was laughing my ass off watching the effects of my many traps. I wasn't the only one laughing though. There were a couple who still had a giggle or two. Though there was still a few who were ready to come to a boil.

"Enough of these tricks! Carla come down."

"Have you finally come to your senses and stopped the escorting?"

"When are you going to come to yours?"

"If that was your version of you saying no?"

"Carla, get down. Now."

"I guess I could come down for a few." Legolas looks relieved and the other elves smile and nod. Till they all started to gasp when they noticed I was free falling and then flew right back up again.

"Well that was fun."

"You need to stop doing that! Flying is dangerous!"

"So is everything else when you think about it enough. And if you really want to scar yourself for life. Think about all the things in life that could possibly kill a person. Then you would never want to leave your room."

"Well that sees foolish. To fear life."

"That is my point. It is foolish for you to fear for my life when there is truly nothing to fear. You said once that this is a safe place. Now you are saying that it isn't. Safe or not? Make up your mind." Legolas had not said anything during my rant. Polite and possibly reflecting on the words I had spoken. Perhaps.

"You are wiser than I thought and I apologize for my lack of understanding. You will no longer need an escort." He turns from my view and addresses the small crowd. "Everyone there is no show here for you to see. Please go on with your duties." The majority goes, but good king Thranduil stays as well as the twins. Which I don't find at all surprising.

"Father, please leave. I can handle one human girl."

"That's the thing. I don't think you can and yet you are going to marry her."

"Yes, Father I am going to marry her. It is just a simple squabble that is all we are dealing with. Now please." He gestures for him to use the door. King Thranduil does so without any fuse, but still gives me an angry eye. Legolas then turns his attention back to me. "Are you going to come down anytime soon?"

"Just give me a second." I had to massage some sore joints first before I come down. Then I did some minor stretching and glided down in front of Legolas. The twins stood watching wondering what was going to happen next.

"Janie, Eric can the two of you wait outside? I will be with you two in a minute."

"Are you two talking about adult things?"

'Ah. Yes." They nod sagely and leave the room.

"Should I begin or should you? Allow me to begin. Did you really mean what you said about me no longer needing the escorts?"

"Yes. However there is something that you must do first before it can take effect. You must apologize for your behavior yesterday."

"I will apologize for throwing my shoe at your head, but I will not apologize for the reason why."

"And why is that?"

"If you have to ask it means you don't see what the lesson is."

"Then tell me this lesson that you believe I need to learn."

"You were treating me like a child. Acting like you were my father."

"I was not acting like your father. I don't even know the man."

"I didn't say that you were acting like my father exactly. I was talking about how you act like a father instead of my boyfriend." Wait! Did I just say boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? That is a word for suitor in your home world. I see we have made some progress on our relationship." I was going to say that it was a slip of the tongue, but it had other things to deal with. One was lying immobile while Legolas held me tight against him. And then the big moment happened. Frodo came in and punched Legolas to the ground.

"What is your problem Baggins?"

"Keep your hands off her."

"Why should I? She is to be my wife. I can hold her close to me."

"But you don't love her."

"And who says I don't?"

"I was there when you made your so called proposal. I know the truth you had never meant to propose to her!"

"And you wish to?" Frodo wasn't surprised instead he was angry. He looked past the tall elf to me. "You told him."

Not a question. Just an accusing, hurt, statement. He knew I told Legolas about what he had told me, it's not like he told me not to tell anyone about it.

"I see."

"Frodo, can't you see that she is not interested in you?"

"I never said I wasn't."


	9. Side Saddle

**(Author's Note: Here we go again. Please read and review! You ever notice that when someone writes that no one does it?)**

_Recap: "Frodo, can't you see that she is not interested in you?"_

_ "I never said I wasn't."_

Their eyes turn to me and stare. Frodo was smiling with a smirk thrown in for Legolas to see. Legolas, I don't want to get into it.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that I heard you correctly." Legolas was definitely trying to control itself.

"I said, I never said I wasn't."

"Are you telling me that you are interested in him?" I could just hear Frodo saying could you blame her?

"As a friend, yes." Cue the disappointed look on Frodo's face.

"See she is being polite."

"But at the same time I have the same feelings toward you to Legolas." That shut him up. Both look dazed and confused.

"I barely know both of you. A couple days maybe a week at most and already you, Frodo say you are in love with me. And you Legolas have proposed to me. This is may be a bit flattering, but it is something that is…it's? Damn I can't think!"

"Language." Both of them say in near unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. My point that I am trying to make is that I don't think that I am in love with either of you, because I barely know you. If we had met in my world. You know what I think that I am going to stop before I get a headache." Sighing out the last part. I had no idea how to explain the stress, the weirdness and the drama that was going on already without biting off their heads.

"Look can both of you just leave me alone for a while? I need to be alone."

Both just left the room, nothing else was said. I got what wanted. I was alone and I felt it. Truly alone. The twins entered my mind. They had been out there a while. It is a stretch but maybe they can help me. I am an eighteen year old girl and I am going to ask for advice about what I should do next from five year old twins. Paging Doctor Phil, possible special coming your way.

"Janie, Eric, you both can come in now." No one came in. Maybe they didn't hear me? Briskly I go to the door to find that the twins weren't there and I couldn't see them anywhere nearby. But I could still see Legolas and Frodo. They were not that far away. They might have seen where the twins went?

"Legolas! Frodo!" Both look up.

"Have you seen the twins?"

"Are they not by the door?"

"No. Did you see if they might have wondered off?"

"I did not see them when we left the room. Did you see them Frodo before you came in?"

"I didn't see them when I rushed in."

"Don't panic, Carla. We will help you find them. I'll go see if they went to the gardens." Fleet of foot he went off in a flash.

"I will go see if Gandalf had seen them."

"Good, I'll go talk to Arwen or Lady Galadriel." Heading quickly towards the room where we had lessons. To find that no one was in there. I went searching for anyone I could ask about the twins and then Arwen or Lady Galadriel. The person I found was Haldir. And by found I mean nearly run over.

"Do you think this is the wilderness?"

"Haldir, have you see the twins?"

"No." Real compassionate isn't he folks?

"Do you know where Queen Arwen or lady Galadriel is?"

"Yes."

"Please take me to them."

"Very well. Follow me closely." His steps were quick but nothing I couldn't keep up with. We pass through corridor after corridor. Past door after door that lead to rooms that I feel the twins could have snuck into. Keeping my eye out for them only increases my heart beat. I had a very bad feeling about this and it wasn't getting any better. Haldir didn't say anything; he didn't even say anything about keeping up. I think he understood I was worried. Then an idea struck me. Something that I should have tried to do earlier.

"Haldir, can you go on and tell Lady Galadriel that I can't find the twins?"

"Why can you not do that yourself?"

"Because I am going to try to search from the air to see if I can find them. I need someone to go to Lady Galadriel to help the search. Please Haldir! They are only children." He nods his head and continues on quicker in his step. I stretch the feathers from my arms and create the wings. I leap off the railing and take to the sky. I fly close to the ground. Keeping a hawk eye out for the twins. People get serious. We have two missing children! Nothing moved or made a sound it was like the world was put hiding from me. I came to the gardens and found Legolas.

"Any luck?" I said landing next to him. He shook his head.

"No. I can't sense them anywhere around here." My hands start to tear at my hair. Legolas pulls me into him. "We will find them. Things are going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"They are from the same place as you aren't they? Or are Brooklyn people not as tuff as you say they are?"

"Oh we're tough."

"Then they will be alright."

"Listen Legolas, about the whole…"

"Shh. Though I want to know if you feel anything for me or Frodo. I can wait till we find Eric and Janie." I utter a quiet thanks. We let go of each other and head off look for Frodo. When we catch up to him, he has the same news as Legolas. No sight of the twins and he couldn't locate Gandalf. He kept saying apologizes. While I told him it wasn't his fault.

"Did you locate Queen Arwen or Lady Galadriel?"

"Not personally. I ran into Haldir and he was about to take me to one of them when I got the idea to fly around to look for them. I had him go ahead and inform them of the twin's disappearance."

"Let's see if we can find him." Turning around did the trick Haldir was heading our way with Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Queen Arwen and King Thranduil in tow.

"Carla." Gandalf said with a solemn voice.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't know where the twins are?"

"Your feeling is wrong. I do know where the twins are."

"Then why do you sound like you are about to give me some bad news?"

"It can be good or bad depending on how one views it. I do not know though if you are ready to hear it."

"Please just tell me."

"Your siblings were transported through an ancient spell and taken away from here back home."

"Oh good. Wait did you send them back or did they send themselves back?"

"It was I who sent them back home. They landed back in their room."

"Oh good. They are safe then. Wait. Why didn't you come to tell me you found the spell before you sent them off? I wish I could have said goodbye to them before they left."

"I did not have the intention of sending them away as soon as I had the spell in my hands. I had no idea that I was reciting it until it was too far done. I am deeply sorry for the agony I have caused you."

"They are safe that is all that matters." Legolas was the one who moved me away from the crowd. I felt that if he hadn't I would have stayed rooted to that spot. He didn't say anything as we walked the way to my room. His arms were strong and comforting. Something that made me feel a lot better.

"Do you think I will ever get to see them again?"

"I do not think that this morning was the last you will ever see of them. Gandalf will see to it that you can visit your family somehow. He did say they had natural talent with magic. Who knows they could be the ones finding out a way to see you before Gandalf."

"They would too." I laughed.

"Carla. I have to ask this. Would you like to go riding again tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I didn't go to the lesson today and I majorly messed up the lesson yesterday."

"We can turn it into a lesson. A lady should learn how to ride side saddle."

"Did you plan that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sure you don't. And Green Day was from Britain.

"Do you promise that there will not be another surprise engagement?"

"It will be difficult not to shock you with another proposal, but I will restrain myself."

"Good." The next day was a day. I wasn't sure if I should wear a dress or wear pants and one of the tops I made. (Knock, Knock)

"Carla, may I come in?" I open the door and find Arwen. She entered with grace and dignity.

"I hear that Legolas is going to teach you how to ride side saddle today."

"You have heard correctly."

"Have you decided what to wear yet?"

"No, I was trying to think of what to wear before you knocked."

"Would you like some help deciding an outfit?"

"That would be nice." She breezes through some of the outfits that I had already worn and others that I had made or that Lady Galadriel had made for me while I was more or less in a coma.

"Do you have anything that isn't dark?"

"I have a, actually I don't think so."

"Why so many dark clothes?"

"I like dark colors. Though I do have a soft spot for neon. But I doubt that you guys have colors that bright for clothes."

"Here what about this?" She held up the light blue and grey dress. It had puffy sleeves near the hands and smoothed out to the arms. The bodice was done corset style, with darker blue ribbons. It was a nice dress, but was it too nice?

"I don't know."

"Do not start second guessing yourself. It will look beautiful on you, even with the feathers." She's not getting the point. But I have a loophole.

"I meant that I don't know if I can wear that dress. Unless we get rid of the sleeves."

"Oh, I see. I thought you could separate your feathers from your arms?"

"I can only do that when I take flight. And I don't think the horse will appreciate me taking off with it."

"Perhaps Gandalf could have the feathers disappear for a day? I will go ask him."

"No, no. I couldn't ask you to that."

"You will not have to. I will do it anyway."

"Oh thanks. I mean…"

"No need to thank me. I will be back soon."

"But…" If part of being a lady was manipulating conversations than con artists are in Times Square are ladies. If that includes Hermes than I will have to learn how to not laugh when I see him.

"Good news." Wow she is fast. I wonder if her being queen has anything to do with it? "Gandalf has a potion that will allow the harpy effects to subside for the some hours."

"Yay." I say sarcastically nice.

"You have to drink half of it and lather a few drops of it on your arms. Let it dry for six minutes and then the feathers will retract. At dinner time tonight the feathers will return. Simple as that."

"Will this hurt? Because when the feathers made their debut it hurt like he…heck."

"I think this time they shall hurt exaggeratingly less than before. Now drink up. Don't want to keep Legolas waiting." Yeah, bet you a quarter that it will hurt. I stare at the strange blue liquid, swirling around in the tiny bottle. I was almost expecting there to be a 'drink me' sign on it. A deep breath and I gulp the half down. Poured the few drops on my hands and rubbed the potion on to my arms. It felt tingly at first. Like mint on your skin kind of tingly, almost cold. Actually was cold, when you felt just a tiny breeze. It wasn't something that I was enjoying. I was trying not to shiver like a Chihuahua puppy. Control only lasted half the time. Six minutes passed and I felt nothing.

"I don't think that anything is happening."

"I wouldn't say that. Look at your arms." Did as told and bam! No more feathers. Looks like I owe her a quarter. "I wonder if we should do something with your hair?"

"I am just going to put it into a ponytail. Nothing fancy or overblown."

"You sure you don't want to try a braid?"

"I think that I will do just fine on having my hair done in a ponytail." She sighs. "Why are you helping me with this lesson?"

"I am supposed to be helping you, am not?"

"I know that, but with this lesson you are trying a bit more."

"No more than usual. This lesson is not just about riding side saddle. You are learning to dress for the occasion."

"How is riding a horse an occasion?"

"Simple. Horses are the transportation we use. Walking is to, but when it comes to long distances royalty is preferred to ride on a horse. We are to be presented to the people in a fine manner. One must dress well in order to give an air of confidence, calmness and refinement."

"All that for just riding on a horse?"

"Now come on. We are going to do your hair."

"If you have to please, just make it as simple as possible."

"Where is the fun in that?" Was she being sarcastic? Being a lady might not be so bad if I can still stay sarcastic. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, I guess that was more tangled than I thought." The hair treatment though that might be a deal breaker.

"There. What do you think?"

"I think I am going to have to redefine the word simple."

"You don't like it?"

"It looks like hair style fit for a ball, not a ride through the woods." That was an understatement. Braids upon braids of hair piled up into some weird bun. Arwen began to undo the overdo on top of my head.

"I see that I had become overzealous. It just feels nice to do someone else's hair for once. When you become royalty you will understand."

"When I what? Oh! Oh, yeah."

"To be honest. I never thought that Legolas would have proposed to you."

"I can see why."

"It has nothing to do with your breeding."

"Breeding? What am I poodle?"

""Ha. Ha. No, what I meant was I never thought that he would propose to anyone. Instead I believed and many others did as well before you came thought that he would have married based on a choice given to him by his father."

"So he would have married whoever his father picked."

"Correct. But at the same time King Thranduil would have picked the best one for his son to create harmony."

"King Thranduil dotes on his son?"

"Correct again. Still if Legolas were to choose than King Thranduil would raise no objection."

"Legolas listens to his father and King Thranduil would listen to his son's requests. I am finally able to translate royal elf. But wait a New York minute, why is he set so against me?"

"I do know if that is the case of him being against you. I think he has reasons that will come to bear fruit in due time."

"Are most elves poets?"

"There are a number of elfin poets, yes."

"That explains a lot."

"There how is this one?"

"Much better." Two braided loops on the sides and ponytail. Good. Though now I look like Katara from Avatar the Last Airbender. Still the hair looks good. The doors open to showcase the Prince.

"Did you forge…?" A glazed look crossed over his eyes, with his mouth hanging slightly open. A look that I recognized from all of Snooki's boyfriends when they saw her in a mini dress. Minus all the drool. I stand up and move forward. Arwen follows with a jovial smile (Bam another vocab word!)

"You may wish to close your mouth Legolas. Flies don't taste nearly as delicious as Lembas bread does." His mouth promptly closes and he regains his ability to speak.

"Now I see what has taken you so long and what happened to the feathers?"

"Gandalf had a minor relief potion."

"Well we better head out the horses are getting restless." He hooked his arm with mine and began to lead me out the door. Halfway out the door I trip on the hem of the dress. Thankfully I didn't fall on my face. Legolas has quick reflexes. Very quick reflexes. I might have to make a mental note for that later.

"Thanks."

"I believe I heard the proverbial pig take wing."

"Oh how civil of you noble prince."

"Thank you." I raise my eyebrow at him with a smile. Before we continue on I take a handful of the dress and raise the hem so I don't trip on it again. Probably should have thought of that in the beginning. Oh well live and learn.

"You know to everyone who would be watching would think you are a lady."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you taken a good look at yourself? You look the part."

"I have been told that my posture was good, but other than that I don't see much of a difference."

"Really? Hmm." He began to stroke his chin whilst (Okay who says whilst? I swear this place is affecting me somehow.) looking up at the sky.

"What is going on in your head?"

"Something I won't tell you till the time is right."

"You should the mystery look you are going for is getting rather old."

"And yet you still fall for it."

"What are you implying? Fall as in fool? Or fall as in…well I am pretty sure you already know what that one is. Unless you are having trouble guessing."

"Oh I have guessed, but the first one was the correct one."

"And that is the way you are trying to avoid it. Nearly smooth maneuvering there, Legolas."

"You may want to be a bit nicer to me. I will be the one to help you up on Laurë."

"Fine I will be civil from now on. Is it hard to ride side saddle?"

"I wouldn't know. As a man I do not ride side saddle."

"Then how will I be able to learn how to ride side saddle if you don't know how?"

"You didn't let me finish. Though I personally do not know how to ride side saddle. I know enough for you to be able to accomplish the task."

"How does that make sense in your head?"

"It does. Perhaps you are the one who has to learn to make sense inside your own head."

"I still think that is your job."

We arrive upon the clearing again. Laurë was saddled with the weirdest looking saddle I had ever seen. Which I guess is what a side saddle looked like. Arod was already too and he did look raring to go.

"How do you get on with this?"

"Well this certainly helps." A scoop of his arms and a vocal surprise from me and I was up on Laurë. "Okay that was one question down for the count. Now here is another. What do I do now?"

"You will have to grip the saddle with your legs in order to stay on the horse. Maintaining the correct posture also helps tremendously."

"The correct posture would be to squarely sit upon the horse. Have your shoulders and hips square to the horse. While keeping your spine in align."

"Did you get that from a book?"

"Arwen told me. I asked her for advice on the matter."

"Could've guessed that."

"Also remember that you will have to use your left foot to urge her to move."

"Yeah, I would hate to see what would happen if I kicked her in the neck in order to get her to move."

"That would not have ended well." He leapt upon his horse with the quick grace I was growing use to. It still shocked me at times, but now I could see a beauty to it. What am I thinking? If this keeps to a pattern I am never going to fight again! That is not cool!

"Come on you slow poke. Or do you wished to be left behind?"

"Not a chance, Princey." I click my tongue and give Laurë a gentle kick to urge her forward. She replies with gusto. Perhaps she too does not like the statement of Legolas. We ride up next to him at a brisk walk into the woods.

"Do you have an idea to where we are going?"

"I do. You will like this place." He urges Arod to a slower walk. The walk continues on. Apparently where ever it was we were going we didn't have to get there at a certain time. To be honest it would be nice to be there soon. Cause getting saddle sore from a side saddle is no picnic.

"Are we almost to the place?"

"We are nearing it, but it is still a ways away."

"By a ways, do you that it will be a long time getting there such as a couple hours or just an hour or so?"

"Are you so impatient?"

"No, I just need a break from riding. My legs are falling asleep."

"Then we shall take a break and then continue on our journey." He helps me down from Laurë. We tie the horses up to a tree where there was a little vegetation. I stretch my sore limbs while walking around from tree to tree. The air was cool with the occasional breeze. The sun filtered throughout the thousands of leaves in the tall, tall trees. Felt good to be out of castle. I am not the most outdoorsy person in the world, but I do appreciate it every now and then. Snooki and Hermes on the other hand if you brought them to the outdoors they wouldn't last five minutes. For three important reasons. Reason number one. They both complain about everything from it being too hot to where is the mall? Reason number two. They don't get the concept of leave your electronics at home; only bring your phone, because we have limited cell phone reception. And reason number three they can't tell the difference from what is dangerous to what isn't. We had an incident with a raccoon once. It ended with lost food and a trip to the ER for a rabies shot. Yeah camping with those two is a real enjoyable past time. That's if we remember to bring the camera.

Stopping the thoughts of home before I would lose myself in the sorrow. I take notice of Arod and Laurë. We had been riding for at least a couple hours and even though it was not a hot day. They still looked thirsty.

"They look a little thirsty. Maybe we should bring them to water?"

"Do not fret. Our destination is nearing and they will be fine till then."

"You know Legolas a thought has just occurred to me."

"And what would that thought be little harpy?" I turn to him.

"A little too soon for that. Anyway did you tell your father that we were out riding? If you didn't we may end up in the same situation as last time."

"I do not believe that it would be the exact same situation as last time."

"Of course not. You would have said we eloped."

"I would not."

"Are you positive about that?"

"You have stretched your legs enough." Again he lifted me upon the golden horse with swift hands and strong arms. He was already upon his horse and starting to head off by the time I was situated in the saddle. Felt near instant saddle sore when I was ready to go. I followed quickly and gained up to his stride. The walking continued on for about another hour and I could see that the day was growing shorter. I wondered if we were going to be there when it was night. The idea of riding at night, even in this place did not sit well with me.

"Do not worry about the night hindering your ability to ride or from the potential of being lost. It will not be that way. I know the way back and Laurë is a surefooted horse. There shall not be any need for worry of any kind as long as you are with me."

"Confident, are we?"

"I believe in this case that I should be otherwise we shall be lost in the woods."

"I can think of at least six horror movies that have that same beginning."

"What is a movie?"

"It's something used for entertainment purposes in my world. I think that one of the best ways to describe it as moving pictures with sound."

"Sounds almost like magic."

"Some say there is a magic in them. If they are any good of course."

"What happens if they are not any good?"

"They feel like a waste of time. I can think of one saga that was the worst series ever created. Total snooze fest."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. I only saw the first movie and I slept through the whole thing. Literally."

"At least you had a nice nap."

"Not really the seats at the movie theater weren't very comfortable. I woke up with a sore neck and back that I couldn't move my neck comfortably for ten minutes at least. Next time I will bring a pillow."

"What if the next movie you see is quite good? What use will you have for pillow?"

"I can still use it to make the seat more comfortable and enhance my movie watching experience."

"We are here." I saw a large field greeted my eyes where there was a huge lake with an willow tree in the center. A large willow tree. I didn't think that they grew that big. The scenery was turning gold, to orange. The sun was setting alright.

"We have actually arrived a little ahead of what I had originally scheduled for the lesson, but I can work with it." He said while dismounting and then bringing me down to his eye level.

"What exactly did you plan?"

"Follow me. You may want to keep your skirt from getting wet." I didn't have to guess, I could see that we were going to walk across the lake. He was leading me to stone path that was in the lake that leads to the willow tree. The rocks are a little slippery and Legolas has to keep a hold on me as I walk. Otherwise I would have slipped in the water. Something I didn't want to do. Since riding a side saddle soaking wet for a few hours was not an experience I felt that I needed. We come to the end of the path and Legolas asks me to close my eyes. I raise my eyebrow at him, but do as he asks. Finding that if he planned all this out then he deserved not as much lip as I would have given him. I close my eyes. His hand slides to my waist alerting me to open my eyes.

"I promise you that I am not trying anything. I am only guiding you."

"Can you not do that with your hands away from my waist?"

"I lay my hands around your waist so that if you were to trip upon the rocks. You will not fall into the water. Trust me."

"Fine." I close my eyes once more and try not to snap them open as he puts his hand back on my waist. His steps are quick, but not too quick for me to keep up even without my sight. I feel the touch of vines run past my shoulders as we move on. The feeling of wet stone steps disappears and turns into solid ground.

"Please sit down." I sit down. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Wait, just a little more." I wait. If he doesn't have me open my eyes soon then I will soon fall asleep sitting up. Something that happens easily with me. One reason I am not allowed or advised (doin the air quotes) to ride the subway alone.

"You can open them now." My eyes open slowly to a hundred points of light. Fireflies. They were everywhere. Like little stars under the willow tree.

"Did you do all this?"

"I wish I could take credit for doing all this, but I only found this place."

"How did you find it?"

"My father comes here for meetings. I have come with him before as practice for one day taking rule. When the meeting held no interest for me. I would come out and explore. One of those days I had come across here. This place is the spot I always come to relax."

"A spot you come to in order to get away from the world."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, I do. Back home."

"Can you tell me?"

"How about something even better. If I can ever go back home and you join me. I will show you."

"I will hold you to those words that you have used."

"I will keep my word, then." I lean back to watch the little bugs fly around the tree. The sight was more beautiful now that twilight had set in. The hot colors gave way to cool colors with only a small shade of pink to pass through. I loved it. I lean further back finding contact with Legolas's chest. I look behind to find that he was smiling. His hands were trailing up to my cheeks. Feather like movements, not as soft as Frodo's, glide across my skin before he cupped the back of my head. Pulling us closer till our lips met. I found myself leaning in further to the kiss, shivering at the contact in a way that I had never experienced before.

It frightened me. I pulled away shattering the beauty of the moment.

"Why do you pull away from me?"

"Legolas, it's…"

"You did not like the kiss?"

"I wouldn't say that. I just feel like we are moving too fast."

"Or do you feel like you are betraying Frodo?" No response. "That's it. Isn't it?"

"I still don't know what to do about it. I would like it if you could hold back a little. Not just for the sake of Frodo."

"I understand." He doesn't he is frustrated. I think. "But I would like to stay here for some time before we head back. Do you object to that?"

"No. It is nice here." The time passes, but I don't really notice it. I enjoy the little show of the fireflies. They look as if they are dancing in the wind. Swirling in the breeze. Dipping and diving back to their own little rhythm. Reminding me of the song from Owl City. You should know the title. It's not that hard to guess.

"Do you have fireflies in your world?"

"We do. They just aren't as much as there are here."

"We should get going before the woods grow too dark for travel." We move out of the little world and past the willow tree's vines. The horses were drinking from the lake as we came upon them.

"I told you they were thirsty."

"Apparently so." This time I am able to lift myself up and get myself situated before he started to walk off. We walked only a little slower than earlier. My stomach was now complaining from the lack of food it was receiving. I had a light breakfast before Arwen came in and did her makeover extravaganza.

"Here. I brought some lembas bread."

"I'm starting to think that elves always keep a supply of this on them at any given time." I say taking the half he offered me.

"It is perfect for travel."

"Not doubting that. You don't think we will arrive too late do you?"

"No, the way back is shorter than when we were going towards the lake."

"How does that make sense unless, you were taking us around in circles. You did didn't you?"

"Would you be angry with me if I did?"

"No, but I do give you credit for planning this all out." He didn't look back, but you could tell he was smiling. We arrive back after an hour of riding and I was ready to get off the horse. Side saddle was not the most comfortable way to ride a horse. We give the horses to the stable hands and head back to my room. On the way we are stopped by a certain King, correction two.

"Glad to see you, Legolas and Carla."

"Aragorn. What are you doing here?"

"Are you unhappy with my arrival, young Carla?"

I was glad to see him, but I didn't know who the person with him was. He wore a crown similar to what the other elf kings wear, so I guess I am safe to guess that he is another elf king. Though I am still unsure if that is a good thing.

"What gave you the idea that I was unhappy with seeing you?"

"Fair enough. Allow me to introduce you to my father in law, Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond."

"Delighted to meet you as well." He takes my hand and I do a tiny curtsy. Not a big one. Still not there yet in lessons. Which you would think would be the first lesson, right?

"Where were the two of you?" Aragorn asked. His arms folded and a smile on his face.

"We were just out riding. Carla was practicing riding side saddle." Aragon was trying to hold in a chuckle and he was looking at me.

"What is so funny?" He wouldn't say anything. Elrond was even looking at him funny.

"Let us into the joke."

"I didn't intend to laugh about this. It just struck me as odd to see you in a dress like this."

"I can see that. Strange if someone said told me to wear a dress like this before I came here. I would have laughed at them to."

"If you will pardon us." The two men nod as Legolas leads me away from them. Legolas then took me back to my room. Were we said our good nights. The minute I knew he was gone I snuck out of the room. Wearing the outfit that I had been wearing when I first came here. Normally I would be wearing a looser outfit, but I didn't have one on hand and had no patience to make one. Already wasted too much time and I needed to get back into the swing of things. I may have to take lessons to become a lady, but that didn't mean I still couldn't practice martial arts. I found a perfect spot. It was isolated and wide enough for me not to have to worry about hitting a wall or statue. No chance of that here. Unless I get too overzealous. Which I don't think will happen tonight. I just needed to practice some moves in order to not lose my edge. Next time I will do strength training. Then after that work on endurance, maybe work out on moves I feel that I am lacking in.

I stretch for a few minutes to loosen sore muscles. Now a bit sorer from the returned feathers. It was a bit slower to move due to the wind resistance the feathers created, but other than that I wasn't too out of fighting shape. After about two hours of exercise and I was ready for bed.

Sore muscles and warm feathers were my morning greeting. It felt a little more like home after a fight. Home. I miss New York. I wonder if it has started snowing over there yet? Or is the weather still warm? Does time go faster there or here? Do they even know that I am gone yet? Did the twins tell them the truth? If they did no one would really believe them. Being told your daughter is in a fantasy world that is based on a book sounds like it is nut house or child imagination worthy. But if they did believe it would they try to come over to this side? Maybe I should talk to Gandalf about this? What is up with all the questions?

"Hey Gandalf."

"Good morning Carla. Aren't you supposed to be at a lesson?" He said while fiddling with the lock on the door to the room he was trying to get into.

"Yes, but I have to ask you a question about something important. It has to do with the possibilities of others visiting." He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"Since I made it here with the twins and they could make it back home. Isn't it possible that they could make it back to here and with more people in the crowd?" Gandalf's eyes widen then recede.

"We may have a arising problem."


	10. Welcome Home Sorta

**(Author's Note: Review. Short and Sweet.)**

"So it is possible that my siblings could come through here. If that happens there could be a problem."

"Yes."

"Then what are we going to do about this Gandalf? I can't go through another possibility of having to deal with relatives being lost in this world." Maybe if it was Snooki, I could deal with it. But now is not a good time to bring that up.

"I may have to send you back."

"Permanently?"

"No, for a little while. To convince your family to not meddle with coming back here anytime soon. Until the twins can perfect their magical abilities in a way that travel is acceptable."

"Oh that could take some time. So will I be leaving in a few hours? Or are we gonna wait for a week or two?"

"I think we should leave now."

"Okay…wait. What about the others? I mean shouldn't we tell them?" No more Thranduil for a good long time. I hope. "You are right. We shall inform others and then be on our way."

That was what we had hoped. It wasn't exactly the way to go.

"I forbid it." Oh King Thranduil the minute you realize that I am going to have fun you destroy it. You noob.

"King Thranduil, this is an issue that lies heavily upon Carla. Dealing with her family will flow better if I were to bring her along."

"It would be like this, your highness. I have been gone from my family for quite some time. In my world if Gandalf were to go and try to talk with my family about where I have gone. They would call the police who would take him to jail for kidnapping and being a possible loony. Reason why. Middle earth is from a book that is considered fantasy in my world."

"I still am against it. Gandalf is a capable wizard. He shall prove to your people the truth."

"Your highness. It won't make things easier on my family. Plus I think that if they are going to hear about my engagement to your son." He cringed. Score for me. "The news may be a bit much for them to take."

"Did I hear you correctly that your family has not been informed of my son's intentions to marry you?"

"Yes?"

"Legolas, you dare to be dishonorable towards your intended?"

"I had intentions to properly ask for her hand from her parents. This sounds like the perfect opportunity to do so. In fact I should go with them."

"Carla is not going anywhere."

"She is coming along. Her family deserves to see her and she may be able to soften the blow."

"How is marrying a prince a blow?"

"Here is how the conversation would flow if they were to go in alone. Hello, I am marrying your daughter and we live in Middle earth you may have heard of it. Their reaction. Where have taken our daughter you freak?"

"Despite the choice word of freak, this by the way is a little hurtful."

"Sorry."

"She is correct about why she needs to come with us."

"I do not like the idea of only Gandalf going with you. Take at least four others."

"We shall ask four others we have in mind." In mind, already? You were just informed about this thing ten seconds ago. How much time does it take for you to draw up battle plans? On second thought I should not be thinking about that.

"Go and ask them if they shall accompany you."

"We shall take but a few minutes. We shall return with the good results."

Bowing out to the outside we look for apparently the ones he had in mind for the trip there. First stop was Gimli. No surprise the guy was one of my top five; okay he was the only one I would have picked to come with us. He could handle New York. The others are too use to fine manners and less swearing. So who else did he pick? Well you are not gonna believe this he choose. Frodo of all people. Did not give a reason and did not have to. I didn't ask. I was curious, but I could hold it in. The next two people had to leave, so they couldn't accept. Merry and Pippin. I was going to miss those two clowns, especially with the rivalry going on. I needed someone who could at least provide some distraction in case those two get into a fight of some kind.

"Since Merry and Pippin have to leave. Who does that leave us with asking? We need two more people and the only other person I can think of is Sam. Which if he accepts that means we still need one more person."

"I have an idea for the way around that. But it will mean one extra spot."

"Who?"

"You have not met them yet. But they are good friends of mine and they would be considered good fellows to have around."

"Who are they?"

"Elladan and Elrohir. Sons of Lord Elrond."

"I don't know if we should involve his sons."

"Lord Elrond will not hold you in discontent for involving his sons with our journey."

"If you think so. Will they be able to get use to New York City? They need to be able to handle a city that is not always friendly."

"If they can handle orcs and war they can handle this."

"Again if you think so, then we better head out. Frodo why don't you go ask Sam about joining us and Legolas, you talk with your friends. I in the meantime I will try to figure out how I can possible make this sound sane to my family. That may take more time than I think we have." Pacing back and forth did nothing to help me think of how to approach this the right way. I came up with tons of ways that could end up the wrong way. Here is how some of them would go.

Scenario Number 1: all of us go in.

Mom: Where have you been?

Ned: Who are these boys? And the old man?

Me: These are some guys who took care of me while I was stuck in a place called Middle Earth. You may have heard of it from the movies.

Mom: Oh god! She's in a cult!

Scenario Number 2: Just me and Mom.

Mom: Where have you been?

Me: Mom, have the twins told you what happened to them?

Mom: You mean the whole fairytale sucked into a book dream they had?

Me: They are right.

Mom: I have to make a call. (Dials phone) Hello? Yes, I would like to know if I can get a cat scan for my daughter?

Scenario Number 3: Still if just me and Mom.

Mom: I have to make a call. (Dials phone) Hello? Yes, I need to make an appointment with Doctor Walters. The police gave me his number in case my daughter started to exhibit signs of mental problems due to being kidnapped. Yes I would very much like to schedule an appointment as soon as possible.

Scenario Number 4: Back to all of us together but with a new spin on things

Mom: Where were you?

Ned: Why are there a bunch of boys with you, plus an old man and why are you covered with feathers?

Yeah I am really not sure how I am going to explain that one to them. Even if I do explain it to them they will see to it that I am not allowed outside till they hire a surgeon or witch doctor to get rid of the feathers.

I wonder if Gandalf has any more of that potion he gave me. Only this time it should be tenfold. So they do not know about the feathers.

"Gandalf."

"Yes, Carla?"

"Is there any more of that potion you gave me to rid me temporarily of having my parents see me as a bird woman?"

"I have something, but it will not get rid of the condition you are in."

"Just enough so that I can at least be able to control it, so that I don't have to worry about it every five seconds?"

"You will not have so much to worry about. You need to relax and have faith in what we shall accomplish with this mission; a family reunion, news of a continuing line, marriage to a prince that shall be accepted." Yeah not so sure about that one working out. Since one he's from a book and two he's an elf. Not that they're prejudice or anything. Elves are not seen as real. Till now. So I guess that means the previous thought is now null in void. Oh and the line of my family, not a problem. Betting on how well Ricky realizes he has got a steady girlfriend that will stick with him. For reasons I cannot see. Seriously this girl is a saint. She does so much volunteer work I am surprised she does have time for anything else. That includes eating. The only reason that I can see why she is dating Ricky is charity feelings.

"So what I am getting out of this is that on terms of me being able to control the feather issue. I do not need to worry about anything at all?"

"Yes, I suppose." Vague and losing interest. Let's go!

The group presents itself before the King, actually kings. Aragorn is right there. How could I forget the guy? I mean in terms of kings that I have met; he is the only one who does not totally belittle me. As far as I know. The guy does have some right to some belittling. He saw me puke. Not important now wondering and random mind! Get back to the scene.

"Father we have gathered the group to your specifications. Though we have gained one extra."

"I did say about four others. Five is god still. You are truly going through with this?"

"This is important to my future bride." Still not use to that. "And it me. I will go through with it until the very end."

King Thranduil knows that he is at the end for defeat. Legolas has a wizard, two hobbits, and three (including him) elves in his corner. King Thranduil has run out of loopholes, as far as I could tell and now it was time for him to allow us our leave.

"I can see no reason or worry to not allow you to go forth. The only advice I shall now bestow upon you is that you be wary of your surroundings and keep a tight lid on who you are to those outside of this realm. You may take your leave now. Be back before the winter months start here."

So it is fall here. Back home it was summer. I wonder if it is still summer there. I hope it is. Cause if it is winter than I am very underdressed.

"Carla. Gather your items that you have decided to take with you and stand close to the others."

"You got it." His words start to dwindle in sound with a strong weight held to them. We huddled closer together since wind was heard and felt all around us. Legolas held on to me as my eyelids held tight to my eyes. When the winds had died down and another noise replaced it. A noise that I was quite familiar with. Traffic and sirens. Hot dog venders and pedestrians shouting. Fresh eyes open to old surroundings. We were back in New York! I am home and I love it!

"It is certainly loud here."

"Great right?"

"If you say so." We were in a clearing just outside the city for once you couldn't see that many people around us. Which now that I took a good look at the group I realized two things one. The clothes they had been wearing had been changed into more modern and if I might add cooler clothes. And that the hobbits were now about the same size as humans. Gimli was still the same size as he always was, but his height was not as noticeable as the hobbits size would have been. That and the hairy feet.

"Gandalf? Why are we wearing shoes?"

"This isn't like the forests and castles. The streets are not exactly safe for bare feet."

"We are only going to be here for a little while. Wearing shoes for that short of a time period will not hurt you will it, Sam?"

"I suppose not."

"Wow. Gandalf I am not use to seeing you in something other than your robes. The suit looks good though."

"It is something that even I am not use to wearing."

"Okay. I guess we better head to my place, but I need to tell you guys that the place I live in is not big or fancy and the rest you can find out when we get there."

"Lead the way then." I nod and we head off into the smog. Legolas made sure to stick by my side and Frodo was sure to stick close as well. Of course you could feel the sense of tension and the shining ray of annoyance that was drifting from me. The annoyance was the one thing that was keeping my mind off of the upcoming onslaught conversation/confrontation. Which was going to take place in three…two…one.

(Knock, Knock)

"If you are looking for the family that lives there you will have to come back later."

"Ms. Haberstien, is that you?"

"Are you a tax collector?"

"No. Ms. Haberstien. It's me, you know Carla." The clicks of the lock comes undone and put pops up the local busybody (I mean that in the nicest way possible).

"Oh my god, Carla! You are back and alive with a bunch of strange men behind you."

"They are some friends of mine that wanted to escort me back home."

"Oh well that's nice."

"So are my folks here or what?"  
>"The twins are inside and the rest of your family is out. You may want to give them a call when you get inside."<p>

"Will do that." I enter my apartment and find a sentimental feeling creep up. The others enter, but look around surprised. I knew it was smaller than what most were used to. I head to the kitchen and Ms. Haberstien follows. Pulling me to the side for a second.

"These men aren't trouble starters are they?"

"They are not part of any gang, drug dealer or any other kind of illegal group. Believe me the last thing these guys would wish to do is start a riot."

"Are you certain?"

"Ask the twins they know most of them. Speaking of which. Where are they?"

"Taking a nap."

"Okay. I will call Ned's cell then."

"I will make everyone some tea in the meantime. Do you think you have enough cups?"

"I think so. Nothing fancy. Mostly coffee mugs."

"Those will do. Well don't just stand there. Go on and call them. Can't wait all day now. They will be back before then." Hustling off to make the tea, Me. Haberstien then hands me the phone. To which I dialed in the number of Ned's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ned."

"Carla? Carla is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Ned."

"Where are you?"

"Did you not check your cell? I'm calling you from home."

"You are home. Good. Stay there we will be back home in a few minutes."

"Trust me I will not be going anywhere this time. But I need you to be aware of…"

"Yeah, yeah. We will talk about that later. See you soon." And thus he ended the call. I really wish he hadn't done that. Would have been nice if I could have given him a heads up about what was coming their way. Too late now. I know I could have called him back, but he wouldn't have picked up.

Sighing while placing the phone back in its place I decide to enjoy the wait. I reenter the room to find Ms. Haberstien giving out the tea to the others.

"I gave them a call. You can go home now if you want Ms. Haberstien."

"No dear. I better stay with you until your family arrives. Leaving you and the little ones alone with a group of men is unseemly. Besides I would like to know more about your group of friends here. They seem like pleasant folks." If they were as pleasant as you were making it sound you wouldn't have to feel the need to stay.

"Alrighty then."

"You do not need to feel that we are not ill mannered men. Honor is what draws us here today."

"How's that Mr.? What is your name?"

"Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf."

"How is honor bringing you here then Mr. Greenleaf?"

"My friends here have come with me from my homeland to give support and to provide a clear picture of who I am."

"Why would you need to do that dearie?"

"I wish to ask for permission for Persephone's hand in marriage." Ms. Haberstien was wall eyed after that statement.

"I use to think that young people these days didn't have any sense of decency these days." The conversation ended right there for who should arrive at the door but my family. Jaws dropped at the sight of the men who were in our apartment. Then Mom spotted me and jaws of death grip come out.

"You're alive! BUT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Disappearing with the twins! Twins come back alone! And having the twins make up some story about elves and magic to tell us! Only now we find out you were just hanging out with boys the whole time! Plus one old man that I believe is the father of one of them. Can I ask what all of you are doing here?"

"Trust me Trisha, this is good company." Ms. Haberstien said not looking up from her cup of tea.

"I can say the same thing. Hello, Gandalf. Long time no see." Grandmama knows him?

"Good to see you too, Elaine." Oh yeah he knows her.

"It's Grandmama these days. Thank you for sending the twins back and bringing an entourage."

"I should have guessed Carla was your granddaughter."

"Tough women run in our family."

"Grandmama you know these people?" Snooki asked in the nasally voice.

"I do. Trisha stop looking at them like they are people we need to avoid and Ms. Haberstien thank you for watching the kids while we were out. But right now the family has things to discuss in private."

"Oh I understand and congratulations."

"What do you mean?" Prima Donna asked.

"Oh you'll know soon enough." She said closing the door with the smile of a, I know something that will be the toast of the apartment building gossip. The family stands around looking at each other wondering what was in store with my return. Except Snooki who was looking gleeful over the fact that it was I who was in trouble.

"Everyone the story that the twins said about there being a world that existed that was told in the story called Lord of the Rings is true."

"Maybe we should have kept that pamphlet on mental detrition for the elderly." Ned attempted to whisper to my mother.

"Ned, I am not that old yet and I can hear just fine thank you very much." She said with arms crossed. "To be honest I have kept some things from the family."

"I would say so if you know Gandalf."

"I do know Gandalf, but the others I believe should introduce themselves. By the way I know that two of you are hobbits, one is a dwarf and the rest of you are elves. Two from Rivendell and one is from Mirkwood."

"How did you know that?"

"I have been to both and have been good at guessing where someone was from. Comes from having a husband and both sons in the police force."

"How are young Richard and Johnny?"

"Both aren't as young as they once were. Richard moved to California currently he is an Inspector for the San Francisco Police Department. Comes to visit every so often."

"Not that it is nice to reminisce, Grandmama, but what did you just say about elves and what was the other thing called?" Prima Donna said with a tilt of the head

"Hobbits dear and since they are sitting in front of you I do not think they enjoy being called a thing."

"I apologize for the comment Mister…?"

"Frodo Baggins and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"You can call me Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now back to what you said."

"Dear elves, dwarves, hobbits the whole world known as Middle earth from the book by J. R. R. Tolkien and made popular by the film done by Peter Jackson is in fact a real place. Honestly you would think living in New York would have influenced less disbelief in other worlds." Grandmama has a point. Strange things happen when you walk down the streets.

"Elaine, please enough with this crazy talk."

"Trisha, I am not one to be contradicted on matters that are true. I hate to have to prove a point."

"How?"

"Dear it is not important at the moment what is important at the moment is that we thank these men for taking care of and returning our family members."

"I see your point. Thank you for bringing back my daughter. However I kindly ask you to leave now. I have to have a talk with her and my mother in law has things to explain."

"Well Mom, to be fair they kind of do need to stay."

"Why?"

"Um. It's a long story that has some confusing elements."

"How long?"

"Are you pregnant?" Snooki asks. Hiding a smile badly.

"Out of all the questions you could have asked of course your low IQ brain would pick that."

"Don't blame me that you are a whore."

"That's your job." Several of our guests nearly choked on their tea. Everyone else was more like really now?

"Girls stop it right now." Mom's voice was low and final. Snooki wasn't happy that she couldn't retaliate right then and there since Mom ended the little spat. Not like she could come up with a better response.

"Mom don't worry I am not pregnant or anything like that."

"Then what is it that you are trying to avoid?"

"I think you guys need to understand that all of this talk about the whole story about Middle Earth is real. I was there Mom and I am being totally honest about all of this. Grandmama is even agreeing with this and she would never steer you wrong about something like this. So I need you to believe in this."

"Honey, I have read the books and seen the movies. The men before us do not resemble these beings you mention."

"I put them under a disguise spell for the travel to here. I worried they would stick out and attract the attention that was not needed for this mission. I shall remove it momentarily." The charm was busted and there was indeed a surprise shock wave that rolled through the room. The outfits they had worn in their world were back and everyone was returned to their normal selves. Pointed ears and normal height returned.

"Oh my god. They are cute."

"Down Snooki."

"The name is Gina."

"On your birth certificate it is Jennifer." Ned said not taking his stare away from the now elves and Hobbits.

"This is getting to be too much I need a drink." Mom went into the kitchen. We can all guess what she was taking a drink from. No my Mom is not an alcoholic but finding out that two five year olds were telling the truth about a world that held elves was enough to make anyone need a tiny pick me up.

"Never mind. I can do that later."

"Gandalf, I know that asking that we try to steer things away from being awkward has passed. Instead why doesn't everyone else introduce themselves?"

"Mentioned previously I am Gandalf a wizard of sorts."

"Of course you are." Ricky said. Then Grandmama gave him a small whack on the head.

"Sorry."

"Frodo and Sam have introduced themselves. Gimli, son of Glóin. Elladan and Elrohir sons of Lord Elrond. And last but certainly not least is Legolas, son of King Thranduil.

"Royalty in Brooklyn this is a first." Ricky was defiantly feeling a head rush now. But I felt a giggle at his comment. One of the last places for royalty to make an appearance. Prima Donna took control of the game.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now why does it feel like there is something else that no one is saying? Excuse me if I am going over boundaries, but it feels as if you are being hesitant about something. Specifically you Carla. Is there something you are not telling us?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You look a little on edge at first I had thought that it had something to do with knowing that you were in another world and we would not believe you. However after it was made apparent you still seem well a little on the edge sort to speak. That and your posture is very well perfect. Not exactly something that you are known for having around here. Now is there a reason?"

"Who says I'm on edge?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't say that she is on edge. The news she, we bear to you is quite grand indeed." Legolas says as he takes my hand in his.

"We?"

"OMG! You are knocked up!"

"Am not!"

"Then why else would a prince marry you?"

"Do I really need to list all the other reasons that I desire her hand in marriage?" Legolas was daring Snooki. Snooki was surprised normally people (minus the Rents) went along with her. In some form or another. I on the other hand always challenged her. Granted we had a rivalry going back since we had met. It was a little refreshing to see someone else take a stab at it.

"I could list many reasons some which you very well may scoff at in juvenile demeanor. I came here to formally ask for Persephone's hand in marriage."

"Well isn't that nice? Persephone can I talk to you for a moment?" Hand grabs arm and drags me to my room. She carefully closes the door before she begins to talk.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Do we need to go outside and refresh our memories?"

"I can do without the lip right now Persephone!"

"I am not trying to give you lip."

"I know. I know. I know. How did you get engaged to a prince?"

"Here is the short version. We went out riding…"

"You rode a horse?"

"Not important to the story right now."

"It is if you began with it."

"We went out riding. Apparently we stayed out for too long and Frodo came out to get us due to King Thranduil looking for me. That is Legolas's father."

"Why was he looking for you?"

"Another story entirely and one of the reasons that I will have to return back to Middle Earth. Sorry for the bubble burst."

"Bubble burst? Honey did you not realize that in the past two or three hours you have come home with strange men, Grandma revealed that stories from someone's head is truth, uncovered creatures from another world and a prince asked for your hand in marriage. We are way out of bubbles to burst." She is doing that creepy smile again. The one that says everything is not alright. Potential melt down is on the way.

"And you are saying?"

"Just tell me what it is that you have to return to that world for. Since I have a pretty good idea that it does not deal with the marriage proposal."

"It didn't at first. It was more of a task I had to complete as an apology to the king."

"What did you do?" That probably should have stayed in my head. "For the record I did not hit him or anything like that."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I kinda insulted him before I kicked his son in the shin."

"Why did you?"

"Mom, please remember to breathe. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Come on you know that it helps with your stress and pent up emotions. Not that you have any right now."

"1 2 3 4 5 6." (Deep breath) "I'm good now. Please continue."

"The task is that in three months of their time I have to become a lady or else."

"What exactly would the or else be?"

"It was that I would be more or less banished by from elf territory. Which would have been really bad since the twins were in need of the protection of the elves. But now that they are back home there is no longer a punishment. No wait there is. One that involves Legolas."

"Go on. I am just dying to find out and please tie it in with how you became engaged to an elf prince."

"Like I said earlier we had gone out riding and were out for too long so Frodo came back to get us. King Thranduil thought that I was skipping out on the deal. We know that he was wrong about that. When we had returned he began accusing me. That's when Legolas sprung the news of his intended proposal to me. I blacked out from surprise and then we became engaged. The deal changed to me becoming a lady in order to get me ready for queen hood and to basically prove my worth of becoming his bride. And that is the whole how I became his fiancée."

"And you came all the way home to tell us. That is really sweet, but there is no way that you are going back there."

"Like hell she isn't."

"Grandmama?"

"Elaine?"

"I apologize for the language girls, but what I said is true. She has to go back and complete the challenges set before her. Otherwise things shall not be well between the elves and humans since a life will be forfeited."

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about a life being forfeited?"

"Carla didn't mention it?"

"I still am on the fence about what you obviously know and I haven't told Mom yet."

"Trisha. The elves are a type of people that when they choose a mate or spouse it is more than permanent. Legolas has proposed and told the engagement to his father who more or less agreed on the engagement and has come all the way from another land just so that he may ask for permission from you and Ned to marry Persephone. Call me crazy but I think that he is the best bet for a marriage for her."

"What is this 1951? Since when did a girl have to get married before she went to school? Or do you not want her to get an education?"

"I didn't say that. She sounds like she is already getting an education."

"On how to dress."

"And on other lessons such as manners, etiquette, speech, healing, astronomy, calligraphy, foreign language, philosophy and so forth. Think of it as a boarding school with which she comes out with a husband and a job. A modern woman in the past isn't that something that you would want for your daughter?"

This fight was drawing to a close and Grandmama was winning. Though to be honest right now I feel as if I am being written out of my own story now. Decisions are being made without me really having any sort of opinion about them.

"You have a point but I am not ready to give my consent to marriage right at this moment. My daughter just got back home."

"No one said that she needed to leave right away with a marriage blessing. I have a far better idea on how this shall work. Since King Thranduil has laid out a challenge before my Granddaughter I believe that we shall return favor. Have his son Legolas prove himself worthy of her."

"The guy has been through war, so how else shall he prove himself."

"Simple my granddaughter. He will have to put up with all of us." Now that sounds like a challenge. Snooki is hell so that should have been enough of a challenge. But would he agree to it? Knowing him he would do. Mostly out of obligation but hey that's better than having to put a gun to his head in order to make him do it.

"Let us join the rest of the family and soon to be friends that are awaiting our reentry." Grandmama said with flare. Mom wasn't too reluctant about that, but she was going to sneak away in order to talk to Ned about the deal and challenge made without him. I was also expecting some scene to have been made while we were gone. Though that didn't look like it would be a problem for him when we reentered the room.

Prima Donna was talking adamantly with Elladan and Elrohir about something or other. Gimli and the hobbits were joking around with Ned and Snooki well I couldn't exactly figure out if she was trying to flirt with Legolas or if she was trying to talk him outta the marrying into the family. Ricky though was the only one not interested in anything that was going on with the others. He was observing yes, but he was trying to stay on the outskirts. I wonder why? He never likes to stay out of a conversation, unless it was about his grades. Then he made himself scarce for a couple days. Once he managed to stay completely scarce for a month. It would have lasted longer if he hadn't made the mistake of coming inside right when Mom was at the door about to go out.

"Glad to see that you have rejoined us, Ladies."

"Good to see you to Gandalf. Did we miss anything?"

"No Elaine. Nothing of the sort. How was your conversation?"

"We had a couple rough spots, but we have come to a decision. Trisha needs to talk to Ned first before we arrive at a conclusion." Ned and Mom leave to talk and Legolas ignoring Snooki's protest comes towards me.

"Was it as difficult as you had thought?"

"Not exactly Lego. You will find out more in the near future. Hopefully. Right now we just wait."

"Carla? Is that you?" In came Janie rubbing her eyes holding the stuffed fox close to her.

"Yes it is. I'm not alone, look who else is here." Her eyes open wide at the sight of the people before her. She smiled wide and ran right up to Frodo and Sam.

"Have all of you come to visit me?" The two hobbits laugh, but say that it was part of the reason. She lite up like a little firecracker.

"Good! I have new pictures to show you." She ran off to gather her drawings and that's when Mom and Ned come back. I knew they agreed on the conclusion and it had to be said now.

"Legolas, my wife and I have come to a conclusion and it has a deal attached to it."

"What is the deal?"

"We cannot agree to the marriage right now. For a couple of reasons. One of them being that we don't know you well enough to see that you are right for our daughter. That being said we would like you and your friends to stay here for a couple of days or more till we feel confident that you are the right one for Persephone. Do we have a deal?"


	11. Tour of NY part 1

**(Author's note: Please Review. I sound like a Mom Oh and to respond to minnieshon's comment. The whole thing about her having said yes or no. Goes like this. One she doesn't want to cause anymore waves than what she has made already. Remember she did insult a king and his son. Doing so twice won't help her in the long run. The second thing is that she worries that she could actually kill him if she said no. Three when Legolas and her are alone people presume that it is a couple thing. Four she didn't realize he said was going to. Her mind went straight off the deep end. Don't worry though she is about to realize the mistake in this chapter. Dang this is a long writer's note.)**

For a second I felt different. Only for a second. Just a tiny unnoticeable second.

"I see the wisdom behind your words and will accept your deal or should I inquire it as a challenge?"

"Call it what you will, but it is what it is to be." My Grandmama added with a flourish of her hand. "Now Gandalf do you and your friends intended to stay in our corner of the world?"

"I have set up lodgings for all of us not far from your building. We shall stay there and come by every now and then to check on the progress that will come from this bet." Since when had he done this? Had…Had he planned this? Does he see the future or has he been planning this the whole time? What am I thinking? This is Gandalf. He has been in here before maybe he has an apartment around here.

"Glad to see that you are on board."

"Are you hinting at something, Elaine?"

"No, no, no. Just stating an observation."

"Indeed." He said with a crooked smile as he took a sip of his tea. Grandmama returned with a mirror like smile. Before taking up the conversation again.

"I believe that his highness should stay with you since our home has limited space available for him to rest well."

"Then he shall stay with us for the nights and with your family during the day. I shall see to it that it is done that way. Do you have any complaints?"

"I have a minor one, Gandalf and Grandmama. Will you stop pretending that we aren't here?"

"Carla, why would we do that? It's much more fun to just talk about you as if you're not here."

"Real funny, Grandmama."

"Thank you. Through the sarcasm I can hear the appreciation."

"And people wonder where I get the sarcasm from."

"Really? I can't imagine why. Everyone knows you got it from your grandfather."

"That's not what he had said. Plus for the longest time he thought sarcasm was a foreign language."

"Then I seem to be at a loss for who it is that taught you to be sarcastic."

"I believe that we all know the truth but we shall remain quiet for fear of your retaliation." Gandalf did know my Grandmama.

"Indeed. Well the day is drawing to an end and all of you are new to the city. We shall give you a tour of it tomorrow. Be ready for the journey through the city in the morning. However it is possible that the tour could last for a day or two more. It is a rather large city after all."

"Is it really that large?" Pippin asked amazed.

"Yeah it is large and there are a whole lotta things to see and do while in the city. Oh and how could I forget eat." The hobbits smiles could not be held down.

"Is it possible that we could actually start the food part of the tour now?"

"Samwise we can wait till tomorrow. We should be heading to our temporary residence. Goodnight to you all." He gave a little bow to my Mom and Ned.

"Ah-h. Goodnight Mr. Gandalf." Ned nodded in agreement to Mom's words. The dream team rises and says their goodbyes. Exiting is stopped temporarily y Frodo who said he has to talk to me for a little while.

"What's the 411 Frodo?"

"411? Is that a code word we need to use now?"

"It means what's the scoop? What's the issue? What's the dilio?" I already lost him. Again.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Right. Do you think that Thranduil will try something while we are here?"

"I don't want to speak ill of someone's parent, mostly because I think that somewhere he is watching me. But I do think that it is possible all things considered."

"I mean do you think that he will try anything that will kill you?"

"Kill me? That seems a bit extreme. I know he doesn't like me. But I don't think that it is that much hate. I think that it is quite possible that he will send someone to hinder us though. You notice something?"

"Call it a premonition if you will, but I get the feeling that something bad is on the horizon and I think that Gandalf senses it too."

"Has he said anything?"

"No, but he is giving off signs of worry. And now that I think about it he wasn't the only one."

"Who else?"

"Legolas and Elladan too."

"You think we should bring it up. I know that if more than two people feel unease over a situation like a premonition than it is not a good sign."

"I could always be just a little paranoid. I am in a new place after all. The others might have had the same feeling of unease that I did."

"So you are saying that you just wasted my time?"

"Well…You see…"

"I'm kidding Frodo. Learn to the art of kidding while you are here a'ight?"

"Okay. Maybe I should also think about buying that dictionary you talk about so much."

"See ya tomorrow Frodo. Be ready for the best tour of the Big Apple."

"I'm looking forward to it already." We turn away from each other. "More than you will know."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. See you in the morn."

"Sure." Snooki is gonna love the early morning crowd. I wonder if she will have her hair ready when they arrive? Oh who am I kidding she is gonna look like she is having Don King issues.

I reenter the apartment with my family ready to really say what was on their mind now that the guests had left for the time being. Minus four. The twins were playing a game. Grandmama knew more than I would have given her credit for knowing. And Mom was having a 'me time' moment.

"That prince guy is cute, what's the matter with him?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong with him?"

"He is marrying you there has to be something wrong with him. I know he is lousy in bed."

"Snooki I already said that I am still a virgin. Therefore I do not know if he is lousy in bed."

"I bet he is."

"I would sincerely doubt that. The elves are known for it to be more to the term of lovemaking than how we put it as sex."

"Grandmama, does that mean that you?"

"Heavens no, child. I have never been with an elf in that way. No I have always been loyal to your Nonno. I'm reflecting on words spoken by others whom had married elven people." She said with a sip of tea.

"I still say there must be something wrong with him."

"Alright we understand Gina. You can get off your soapbox for the rest of the night. Besides we have more important things to do than sit around and discuss Carla's soon to be husband. We need to be focusing on the real scoop of the day. All the juicy details!"

"You have a point Debra. I want to know some things too." Grandmama could be just as gossipy as the girls.

"How did you guys meet?"

"When did he purpose?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did he do something special?"

"Where's the ring?" Snooki sneered.

"He hasn't given me a ring."

"They don't always give a ring when proposing. To pledge troth is the way they normally go. And before you ask Gina to pledge troth is saying they shall remain truthful and fair to their intended. Elves really follow those vows." That's when something clicked in my mind. A specific little detail that now decided to make an official debut.

"Wait a minute something isn't right."

"No ring just a crown. Tell me about it. I should be the one with the better marriage deal." Gina fumes.

"I have to go talk to Legolas. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Not at this late hour young lady. You can wait till tomorrow morning. Now go to bed." Mom's timing not the best in the world, but leaves little room for arguing. Especially when you return from another dimension without her knowing you were there. Then morning better come soon. I might be able to survive this yet.

Mission Morning: 0800 hours. 8'o clock. Target has entered the dominical. His retainers are close by. At least I think that is what I need to call them while doing this whole spy mission dialogue. Mission goal is to render target from others in a way as not to draw attention. Must do this in a careful and unsuspecting manner, so as not to arouse suspicion of the others.

"Hey Legolas, can I talk to you for a second alone?"

"See that. I told you that women become needy at some point. It normally happens after the wedding though."

"Ricky you do realize that you are saying this loud enough for others to hear you? And that Carla is not one to take a comment like 'needy' lying down."

"Oh come on now Debbie. She's not gonna do…." Cue slow rising angry so called needy woman.

"Think again." (Whack!)

"Ow! Man, why you got to hit so hard?"

Mission Update: Failure. Happy note Ricky learned a lesson about neediness. Will continue on with mission. Hopefully Ricky will not interrupt.

"Honestly you two. It is a little early for the two of you to already start fighting. What did Ricky do this time?"

"What? Grandmama why do you automatically assume that it was me?"

"Because Gina is still asleep, Debra is more verbal than physical when it comes to fighting and you cannot resist the temptation of getting under your little sister's skin at least once a day. Now go and get ready you have work in an hour."

"Yes, Grandmama."

"Debra I take it by your state of dress that you plan to come with us on the tour of the city."

"I figured with as large a group as you have here that you are going to need another helping hand."

"What about Gina?" asked Frodo.

"She said helping hand. Not Gina. The only help her hand could accomplish is giving a manicurist a job. But I digress. Anyway Legolas I really need…"

"Let us plan our assault on the city. Not really boys. It is only an expression. I think we should enjoy some of the main highlights, but we shouldn't try the things that are known to take a day. Lines can be so cruel."

"Are you talking about the ones to a bakery or the ones on your face?"

"Ricky, how do you think your mother would feel to know where you went last Thursday?"

"Whoa! Look at the time I am late for work." Hermes has left the building and speed feet are aiding him. He needed it too. Annoying me only takes you so far. Getting on Grandmama's nerves and mine you might as well book passage to some third world country. I say that so we can have fun looking for you.

"I recommend frequent food stops. Hobbits are notorious for the love of food."

"New York is famous for traveling food. Food stops will not be an issue."

"And I can show what a pizza is."

"Why, Carla I am surprised at you. Why show them what pizza is when you can make one?"

"You can cook?"

"Shocking I know. I can cook a bit. Can't rely on fast food forever. And before you ask it is food you can order and people deliver it in a certain amount of time otherwise it is free. You normally pay when it arrives and no at the moment I will not explain how it works when you pay over the phone, because knowing yous guys you would ask for a ton of specifics that take too long and we have a city to see."

"Right you are Carla. Now Gandalf since you are no stranger to the city. Where do you think everyone would like to go first?"

"Well I think…"

"If you are thinking of the same place that had I first showed you. You know the one. I took you to it when you had come to New York for the first time. I have planned for that to be the last thing we do today. I hope you don't mind that?"

"No my good friend I do not mind that you have decided the last thing we do. I just mind that you ask me to pick a place and the one I decide on just so happens to be the one that you have picked to be our last spot to journey to. Now it brings a question of why did you even ask me to decide something?" His tone wasn't annoyed like you would hear from someone else. It was light and playful almost intimate. Almost people, keep in mind that there is no way that there is something between Grandmama and Gandalf.

"I was fearful that if I had said the name of the location where we should journey to last will not be as good as a surprise for later. I apologize for not making it clearer." Grandmama chuckled lightly under her breath as she took a sip of her morning coffee. Gandalf returned the smile. That's when Sam decided to ask what Grandmama was drinking.

"If you don't mind my asking Ms. Petrillo. What is it that you are drinking? It is morning so I know that it is not any sort of ale, mead or beer. And it does not hold the aroma of tea. What is it?"

"Samwise Greene this is a special drink that helps people to wake up from an unmanageable sleep and have some energy in the morning. Also helps in the event of a hangover from New Year's Eve."

"Do you mind if I try some?"

"Knock yourself out. Not literally dear. I'll go make a fresh pot of coffee. The rest of you can look at the brochures and maps. If you find a place of interest write it down. We will make a final decision when everyone has picked a few places."

"Okay Legolas can I now talk to you…"

"Carla, I need your help with the twins!" Of all the times for Mom to need my help.

"Now!"

"I'm coming." I walk into the twin's room it wasn't in a real bad shape like I was expecting. The only thing that seemed to show any kind of trouble was that the twins still weren't dressed for the day camp Mom had signed them up for a couple months ago.

"Can you please help Eric get dressed and ready while I give Janie a quick bath?"

"Okay Mom. You go on ahead."

"Thank you Carla." Mom took two large steps out the door and I started to go through clothes for Eric to wear for the day. He decided on a joke t-shirt that he had gotten for his birthday. I personally liked it, since it said 'I'm not tall for my age. Everyone else is just too short.' Still not as funny as the 'I live in New York and all I got was a stupid t-shirt again' one that he was given by Uncle Richard when he came to visit last month. He got it from one of the Brooklyn tourist stands.

So I got the little ankle biter ready for the day and packed up his backpack with a bagged lunch, a couple picture books, his stuffed fox and his swim trunks. They got to go to the Y for swimming today.

"Now you know to listen to the life guard and instructor when you get into the water. Wear your floaties and don't try to swim in the big pool yet. You understand?"

"Yes, Carla."

"Also look out for your sister. You know she isn't as comfortable in the water as you are yet."

"I will."

"I know you will. I just have to remind you sometimes."

"Carla could I go with you and the others?"

"Little man."

"Please?"

"Little man. You have day camp and I would feel better if you and Janie were together."

"She could come too."

"Both of you are going to have fun at day camp today. Now come on sounds like Mom has Janie ready and you know what that means."

"No time to slow down."

"You got it." Mom was out in the hall when we arrived on the scene and she was raring to get going. I passed her Eric and out the door they went. Not before giving me a list of things to do while I was out with the group. Then she remembered we were going to the city and said Snooki could take care of it later. Oh Snooki won't like that.

"Carla, we are all ready to head out. Locations have finally been decided. Are you ready?"

"Just let me get my pack."

"Alright dear, but hurry up. Can't have all day can we?" Sure, whatever. Grab the pack and out the door all of us go.

The walk over the bridge wasn't too bad. Frodo and Gimli finally got to see what a real car was like. They watched them zoom by until we had to call them to keep movin so they wouldn't get left behind. Then we arrived at the city and the boys were amazed by how large and in charge everything was.

"What are the purposes of such large buildings? There cannot possibly be that many lords living here." Elladan replied with uncertainty.

"The buildings are either; stores, places people work, apartment buildings or hotels. Hotels are like large inns for people who are from out of town."

"This many people come to this city. I doubt Gondor even gets this many visitors." Remarked his twin Elrohir.

"We get about 40 million people a year visiting the city. That includes people who live in other countries." Prima Donna gave with a slightly flirtatious smile. That beamed towards one of the twins I couldn't really tell who it was. Of course she came for a guy. So typical of anyone with a sister. But wait a minute she has a boyfriend. Wait I could be wrong about my observation. And she could just be acting friendly to be friendly.

"Thanks for being the textbook for the trip."

"Do you even read those Carla?"

"Since when did you become Snooki?"

"You know that I am only teasing you lightly, not icily like Snooki does."

"I doubt anyone besides Snooki gives me an ice queen routine. No wait I am wrong about that. There is one other and to those who know who I am referring to it would be safe to keep it to yourself." Several smiles went up and one eyebrow followed from Prima Donna.

"We are almost at our first destination."

"What do you think it is Mr. Frodo?"

"I am not sure this place is so new to me. I don't think I could even guess what is what."

"Now you know how I felt when I first came to your world."

"I understand now why you never had the need to learn how to ride a horse." Legolas said as his hand reached for mine. I pulled away from his hand. Seeing the look on Frodo's face wasn't very comforting to me. I headed closer to the front of the line with the others. Basically hoping that Legolas didn't think I was trying to avoid him. Since I am still trying to find a way to talk to him; alone without interruptions.

"What are you trying to do?" Prima Donna was whispering towards me.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Since you do know what I am referring to. You are acting like you are all into him this morning and now you are trying to avoid him. Did you actually listen to something Snooki said?"

"No, I am just trying not to lag behind."

"That doesn't mean that you can't have some down time with your fiancé."

"I know, but I want to talk to him privately later."

"Oh. I see. I have your back on that." She said while smiling coyly before diverting her attention back to the twins. Something was going on with her and I wanted to know what it was. For those of you who do not know her. Granted she is the older sister I get along with, but she used to be very protective of me when it came to guys around me. Even if Legolas is a prince she wouldn't have trusted him alone with me without watching from somewhere visible. Now she is accepting the idea that I want to be alone with him. She could still be planning on hiding in the bushes or something. But with the way she is hanging around Elrond's sons and her ready to agree attitude has me thinking that there may be more below the surface than what the smile may tell.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I think they may actually be worth a dollar. Still I guess it wouldn't hurt getting your opinion Gandalf."

"Go on then."

"Something feels wired about the way that Debra is acting."

"In what way do you see her differently?"

"There are just two things that I have noticed today about her that is different. One of them being that: she has been giving quite a bit of attention to lord Elrond's sons. Plus she was acting funny when I talked to her about something. What is your outlook on it?"

"The topic of which you have spoken to her is probably one that the two of you must share alone since you did not mention it to me in detail. As for the strange behavior with Elladan and Elrohir that is not too hard to explain. They are considered quite desirable among the elf maidens of Rivendale."

"I can see that. What I mean is that it is strange since she has a boyfriend. She wouldn't be giving that much attention to any other guy if she wasn't single."

"I believe you have just found your answer."

"When I left she had a boyfriend. I remember that they were going out on a date just before the incident."

"Is it possible that she and this boyfriend of hers are no longer one?"

"I suppose so. But..."

"My dear not everything needs to be analyzed the way you see it."

"What?"

"Come let us continue on our way after all I want to see the reaction of the others to this place."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Of course I do. I take it you weren't listening then?"

"You know I wasn't able to listen on where we were going."

"Then you may also have the joy of being surprised. Oh really?"

"Here we are." Gandalf said with a rather cheerful smile.

"I should have known that you would have brought us here first. Not that I am complaining."

"Beings of Middle Earth I give you the Museum of Natural History."

"What is a museum?"

"Think of it as a sort of archive Samwise. Only one that is open to everyone. Museum's hold artifacts from times long past intermingled with the thoughts of today. Here lie cultures and interactions among them. The reasons for why things are the way they are. What places of other far off lands look like and the creatures that inhabit them."

"You sound like a publicist Gandalf."

"I will interpret that as a good thing and not see it as your usual brand of sarcasm."

"For once someone got it right." All enter the museum and the first thing to be said is a question along with fearful amazement at the sight of the bones of the creatures that once had been.

"Is that some sort of a dragon?"

"Nope these are the bones of a creature called a dinosaur. They had lived millions of years ago before man come on to the earth and for one reason or another died off leaving there bones for us to study and understand their prehistoric world."

"Debra, are you still trying out for that internship at the museum?"

"Yes and I am head of the Paleontology Club, Science Club and am part of the Historical Society of the World."

"You and Ty the dynamic club joiners. Is there not a club you are a part of."

"I don't think there is a respectable club that I have not joined already. No wait I am still waiting on the letter of acceptance from The Young Leaders of the World Society Club, Wildlife Fighters Association, End Hunger for the World and I think there may be one other. Just let me think on it a bit."

"I'm in a museum and my sister is the one that is boring me. What's wrong with the picture?"

"Enough sass. Let us just enjoy the museum and its contents. We are burning daylight. And some of us want to enjoy a scene from our past."

"Are you referring to the African Animal exhibits or the exhibit on Asian culture?"

"Take a guess my good friend."

"I believe we both would like to see both the exhibits."

"Good guess. Though I do have to warn you that they have changed a bit. Thanks to the renovations done in 2003. I hope you don't mind."

"As long as they serve the purpose of enlighten the mind and inspiring the enjoyment of one's heart then I shall never give it a reason to mind." Okay, raise your hand up if you think Gandalf is trying to be a poet. Yeah, I thought so. This is starting to get interesting. Gandalf and Grandmama went to a museum together. I just wonder was it more than what they would tell us?

"Do you think we should split or go together?"

"Depends on who wants to see what first."

"I would very much like to see more of what you call dinosaurs." Sam said while gazing hesitantly at the pile of bones. Waiting for the creature to move at any second. The other newcomers agreed that it would be a great site to see first. We travelled the crowded and bustling halls climbing stairs to the large collection of dinosaur skeletons. Eyes bulged and mouths dropped. The creatures have that effect over all you first glimpse at them. Great I am hanging around these guys too much. If I start reciting Shakespeare in a normal conversation with my homies then hit me.

We roam the dinosaurs hall and without a particular chosen path. Going from exhibit to exhibit. Seeing animal habitats from American woodlands to Africa. They said the elephant like creatures in their world were much larger in height and tusk length then the one's here. I would be worried if I ran into one of those. They sound like a T-Rex large and frightening. Just not as hungry hopefully. Then we hit the Hall of Ocean Life my favorite exhibit. For a girl living in the city and only seeing the oceans of Jersey Shore it was, sorry for the cheesy word, but magical feeling attached to it.

"Gandalf, what do you think?

"You are right about things having changed since I last left. I shall like to see more of it."

"But of course. Sam would you care to join us?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Since I need an audience to tell the tales of Gandalf in the real world to."

"I want to hear about this." Frodo said trailing close to them.

"I'm going to go get something to eat at the little cafeteria they have here. Anyone else want to come?"

"I would like to come with you." Elladan said coming to Prima Donna's side.

"I find myself in need of substance too." Elrohir came to the other side of Prima Donna. Looks like we might have a love triangle here folks. And that means very good entertainment for me. Especially if Snooki gets involved. She can't stand it if two guys are into Prima Donna and not into her. Oh this is gonna be good.

"That leaves just you and me my lady." Legolas said while placing his hand in mine. I pull him over by the squid battling the sperm whale. Which was ironic in the sense that inside I was battling with the thoughts in my head and what I was about to do that would defiantly change the game plan here.

"This corner is quite deserted. Are you warming up with to me?"

"Legolas, we need to talk about something very important."

"What is it? Are you feeling unwell?" Oh man he looks really concerned that just makes asking this all the more difficult.

"It's not that I am sick or anything. It's something that has to do with specifics of how you proposed."

"I know that proposing to you made things more hectic, but they will turn out for the better. I proposed and…"

"That's the thing. You didn't."

"Pardon?"

"You didn't propose to me. When we came back and your father was making all these accusations against me. You said that the real reason that we were going out for a ride into the woods in order to propose to me. Your never actually did."

"But… I know that I…I must have."

"You didn't. When I fainted, everyone including me just jumped the gun sort to speak. We just heard proposal and made the leap."

"I apologize for not doing this correctly. I will right this wrong. We have a few weeks till we have to return to Middle earth. We shall make this our courtship period. If we find that we are incompatible then we shall end the façade and come clean about all that has happened. But if we find that we…then we will go on like we have already. I suppose that seems fair?"

"That sounds doable."

"I think I will go inform Gandalf and your Grandmother. I think it would be best for them to know what we have planned."

"Okay. I will just stay here for a while."

"I will be back soon." He lets go of my hand when he walks away looking back once. When he leaves a sigh escapes my lips as I slid down the wall I was leaning on. My head leans down in silent thought. How was I going to get through this? Was I going to just end up hurting him? Or was I going to end up hurting myself out of feeling guilt for unintended leading him on?

"You okay?"


	12. Tour of NY Part 2

I look up to find Frodo looking down at me. It feels weird to have Frodo literally standing over me. It's weirder that he is now taller than me.

"It's not a big deal."

"The way that you are sighing it sounds like a big deal. Now come on tell me what is bugging you." He slide down next to me and waited for me to talk.

"Fine. I did some thinking and figured something out that is a real game changer."

"What kind of game changer? Does it have to deal with Legolas?"

"Try not to look so pleased if I say yes. But yes it has to deal with Legolas. You see when Legolas made the marriage proposal announcement. He said that he was planning on asking me to marry him. He never actually stated that he had actually asked me to marry him. Everyone just went off the deep end and assumed that I had said yes and that we were engaged. I just told Legolas and we have made an agreement to court until we have to return to Middle Earth. If I wish to I will go through with marrying him. If I don't wish to, then we will break the engagement and try to lessen Thranduil's wrath. Although to be frank I think he would be more than ecstatic over the idea."

"Well you do have a point there. Thandruil would love that. But I do not think that is what is causing you such distress in your sighing."

"I just don't know if this makes things easier or harder. What if something goes horribly wrong and we get into even more problems than we are currently. If that is actually possible. I mean I went into another world, lost my siblings, insulted a prince, then insulted his father, got engaged to the insulted prince, turned into a bird woman, came back home and announced the engagement and then found out that there really wasn't an engagement. It sounds like a soap opera."

"There are operas about soap in your world?"

"No, soap operas are dramatic TV. shows that are sometimes really, really dumb."

"So your situation feels dumb?"

"No, not exactly. What I mean is. I just am not use to situations like this."

"What if you got in a fight?"

"That is easy for me to deal with. I use to get into fights with any yahoo who tried to mess with my little sibs. I always won. Or beat the guy up enough to where we would call it a draw."

"I keep forgetting how tough a woman you are."

"No sissies live in Brooklyn. Broadway maybe. Not Brooklyn."

"Just to be accurate how many men have you had to beat up?"

"I lost count after 30."

"Oh. I would never want to get you mad."

"I wouldn't hit a friend. So if you did make me mad. Odds are I wouldn't speak to you or I would yell at you. Take your pick."

"I would rather just see you happy." The silence returns. As much as it could in a crowded New York Museum. That is visited by millions of people with families, cellphones and mp3 players.

"So you and Legolas are going to try courting? Does that mean the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"As of now we both are." Legolas was back and he was taking careful measures to not sound smug.

"I apologize for being late. Gandalf and your Grandmama have been informed of our decision. Shall we look at the rest of the exhibits here?"

"Ah sure." I rise from my seat and he grasps my hand. I give a quick wave to Frodo and then we went off to another part of the museum. He says something of interest to me. That he saw an exhibit that he thought I would like.

"And what exhibit would that be?"

"Possibly one you know about, but one that you would say that you do not like because of the image you posse. Can you guess which exhibit that I am referring to?" He said as we climbed up the stairs.

"Judging by what you said it has nothing to do with a traveling exhibit. That would leave the permanent exhibits. Except that you said it was one that I would like, but not admit to it. You're taking me to the Butterfly exhibit which is a recurring exhibit."

"Correct. I hope I didn't get the idea wrong."

"I do like the exhibit. But what gave you the indication that I did like the exhibit?"

"Call it a lucky guess or it could be that I may be able to see a little bit of who you really are."

"I wouldn't start betting the ponies anytime soon."

"I believe we are here." We see the line to the exhibit and already the heat from the makeshift rainforest could be felt. The line goes by and we enter. I find that Sam is in there as well.

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh Hello Carla and Legolas what are you doin here?"

"Just taking a look at the exhibit same as you. How long have you been up here?"

"After all of you left the African animals' exhibit I came up here to see what everyone was talkin about. And I have been enjoying my time since. There are plants here which I have never seen before."

"Yeah this area is pretty cool."

"I wonder if I could get a specimen of one of these plants to take home to the Shire."

"I don't think they would do to well in the Shire. Tropical weather or a really good green house would be needed to keep those puppies alive."

"Still a gardener can dream."

"True." I turn around to watch a zebra butterfly flicker its wings on a leaf when I noticed that Legolas had company.

"Legolas you may wanna stand very still."

"Why?"

"Ya got at least six new little buddies on ya."

"What? Oh I guess they like me."

"I should say so young man. Here let me help you get some of those of ya." The butterfly guy took an orange and placed it near one of the little guys and it came right on to it. Then another followed suit.

"I didn't know butterflies liked oranges." Sam stared at the ones that were on the orange.

"Not many people do. Flowers only supply a limited amount of nectar each day. So we give them oranges to help with feeding. Can you hold still just a little longer? I am this close to getting the last one. And…there we go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sonny." The butterfly goes off towards a group of children waiting for him to answer their questions. We both continue to walk the way through leaving Sam to enjoy his time around the plants.

"I wonder how the others are doing."

"I am sure that they are doing quite well."

"Hey do you think I could ask you something?" He nods instead of giving me a verbal reply.

"Do you think that something is going on between my Grandmama and Gandalf?"

"Going on? Do you mean that there is possible a spark of love between the two?"

"Not going into specifics, yeah I guess."

"I cannot say for certain in it is love that is shared between the two of them. But I can say with certainty that they are indeed close friends. If your Grandmother was around during a time of war. I am certain that Gandalf would put his upmost trust in her."

"Yeah, Grandmama is good company like that. Still they seem like something closer."

"I would advise that we stay out of it. One relationship at a time."

"I agree, but I can't help but want to spy on them and confirm my suspicions."

"You do rather enjoy finding out things do you not?"

"I like mysteries they make life. Interesting. One of the reasons I wanted to be a cop."

"What is a cop?"

"It is a job. That defends the people, upholds the laws and inspires good. They solve the cases created by arch rivals and criminals. With only the clues that they leave behind. At least that is what a good cop does."

"Sounds like a warrior."

"In a way." I know I was getting quiet. It is something that he will have to get used to.

"Are you finding more reasons to cut off the engagement?"

"No. It is true that if we do get married I have to give up the idea of becoming a police officer, but that isn't why I am getting silent. I'm just tired."

"Here we can rest here." We sit down on a ledge area and the silence continues.

"Don't look up too quickly, but the couple in question is to your right." I dart my eyes and see that he was right. There was Gandalf and Grandmama. They were talking. Judging by the smiles on their faces, the way the two were link together at the elbows and by how the smiles turned into laughter. It was starting to look more and more like the two were more than just old friends. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Didn't we agree to focus less on the other couple?" Legolas said with a teasing smile.

"Come on you want to know if there is something between them as much as I wannna."

"I don't deny that it is something that peaks my interest. But I had learned a long time ago to allow Gandalf to tell me what he feels I need to know."

"So you are telling me that there is no use convincing you to allow me to go on and try to sneak around and figure it out?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that maybe if we ignore them today we will have better luck finding out about them tomorrow."

"I see. Let their guard down. You could have said that from the beginning. Would have saved you some breath."

"You're the cop. Could you not figure out the clues laid before you?"

"I suppose I could, but you are not a criminal."

"Technically, yes. However that could change if I manage to steal your heart."

"Okay that was cheesy, but cute." His smile showed and we went on our way. The time passed by and we enjoyed our time. I had to explain a bit about what some of the exhibits were about or what some of the items that the people around us were using. It was quite a conversation too. Explaining how an iPod works. What the difference is between an iPhone and an ipad was. How they worked. At the end of the conversation I felt like such a tech geek that I could get a job with Apple.

"Your world truly thrives on machines."

"I wouldn't say we thrive on it. Not the way that it sounds if you think about the Matrix."

"Matrix?"

"It's a sci-fi movie trilogy that is still popular. Oh god I just realize something."

"What?"

"You wouldn't get it. But when we return to your world make sure that Lord Elrond never says Mr. Anderson." Legolas gave his eyebrow a quirk, but didn't ask any questions. We move on and then run into my sister with the twins. She looked like she was having a good time. She is so into one of the Twins. I just have to figure out which one so I can see to it that Snookie doesn't do something.

"Hey, you two. How have you been enjoying the museum?"

"We've been enjoying it well enough. You three see any exhibits worth seeing?"

"Probably ones that you have already been to. Did you guys look at the gift shop yet?"

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like it is carved out of a cave."

"No we haven't been to that one yet."

"Excellent. We were just heading there ourselves. Why don't the two of you join us?"

"I can't see why not." So yeah we follow them and Prima Donna wants to talk.

"I see that it didn't take much to convince Grandmama to let you two be alone. So how many times did you two get to have a rendezvous?"

"Please tell me that you are talking Kissing, not R-rated things."

"Of course. Even I know that you have more class than to do it in a public place. Still the answer I would like to have."

"In the total history of our relationship. We have only kissed once and that was in Middle Earth."

"You guys have only kissed once?"

"Not so loud. They have very keen hearing." The eye dart goes to them and she blushes at the notion.

"Oh. Still you guys should have had some time to kiss."

"Right now. It would be nice to just go look at the gift shop."

"Maybe he will get you something nice there?"

"I think the guys are going to more likely take home souvenirs to Middle Earth."

"How do you even have a fiancée without any romantic notions with in you?"

"Luck." 'More like bad timing.'

"That makes the most sense." We arrive at the gift shop and the three elves of Middle Earth are surprised by the layout and the items for sale.

"There are more items here for sale than those in some of our finest shops."

"This is industry and trade for you." Each went a different direction. I went up towards the Asian items display area. Figured it was about time that I got a new tea set to take with me to my martial arts classes. The old one was more or less busted beyond repair. To explain further why I would need to bring a tea pot. In the beginning days of my classes with Sally, I would accidently chip the china. So she made me bring a tea set. Her thoughts were if I grew more aware of the tea set being there as my own tea set I would more likely take steps to not knock it over. It worked and helped me with my martial arts moves themselves. And after class we would brew a cup and relax before going home.

One of the employees was demonstrating the way to truly enjoy and make green tea wising a tea set that they had for sale. I had to admit it was a good looking piece of pottery. Well crafted, intricately painted so that it looked like it was made of rock with an etched flower and vine on it. It was gray and came with four cups. It was a nice set, but truth be told. I favored the one that it was next to. A four cup set with a black square shaped tea pot that held a dragon on each piece and had red on the inside. It had metallic finish that gave it that edgy look I liked, but of course it was the more expense one.

"There you are."

"Hey, Grandmama. When did you get here?"

"We ran into Frodo and Sam. Then decided to get them some souvenirs for home. So how is your first date going?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a first date."

"You know you're right. Where is your boyfriend?"

"We…"

"Oh there he is." 'Three two one."

"Over here Legolas." 'And cue the waving.' He saw and waved back and came towards us.

"So this where you went to."

"Yeah. How do you like the gift shop so far?"

"It is quite something. Although I would like to look around it with you."

"Oh don't let me stand in your way. You two kids have fun."

"Is it just me or does your Grandmama come and go as she pleases?"

"It's a little of this and that." His arm once more linked over my shoulders as he steered us in another direction. We pass by items made in the style of traditional African jewelry. They had a very Soho vibe attached to it.

"I take it you fancy jewelry."

"Not as much as other girls do. I only like two pieces of jewelry. I just like looking at them as art."

"I see. When you do go shopping what is it that you buy?"

"If it's for stuff I want. I just buy movies or please don't laugh books. I don't really go shopping that much. I can't get a job because I have to take care of the twins and so I don't have money to buy things." Legolas ponders his next question.

"What would you do if you had the money to buy something?" I really have think on this. I mean I never had any real money to spend and because I didn't have any money to spend I never really thought about what I would buy. So I give him a shrug.

"I don't even know what I would buy to be honest. Can't think of thing. A sandwich maybe?" Legolas stops our walking and breaks into a smile.

"A sandwich? You are easy to shop for then."

"Shop for? That was an attempt to buy me gift isn't it?"

"Yes, it was. But I think I have a better idea and we are going to have to go right now."

"What?" He takes my hand and we walk away. We travel a long distance through the museum; pass people and exhibits till we come to the room that lead to the hall of marine life.

"We have already been here before." He moves his hands higher up on my arms and pulls me closer to him.

"I know." We move closer to the area where you see the pearl divers. A really nice spot to look at.

"So what is it that you are trying to show me?"

"Close your eyes, please." I don't like closing my eyes for anybody, but I could give the guy a little break. My eyelids fall and I become blind to the world for a short while. I feel the cold wind from the air conditioning and hear the sounds of the people around me. There was a particular conversation of interest about a man having an affair with his third girlfriend, but something else grabbed my attention away from the cheater and that was the feel of lips on mine. It felt sweet and soft and yet there was a distinct difference from the first kiss Legolas had given me the time we were at the lake. He had confidence that time. This time he showed a taste of fear and timidness from the way he was so gentle with his lips. I guess this was because last time he had kissed me I shoved him away. He breaks away and I choose that time to open my eyes. To the shock of my life, there stood Frodo. He was smiling sweetly with his arms around me.

"Frodo?" My head was desperately trying to wrap itself around this. Is it a trick of the eyes? A joke? Oh please be a hallucination!

"I had to show you how I felt about you."

"Frodo, what happened to Legolas?"

"He went out for a bit." He said rather quickly as his lips came down again to kiss me. I blocked them from reaching their intended target. Frodo was hurt by my actions, but I was more furious with him for his actions. He should have understood that I couldn't have this kind of wave going through my already uncalmed waters. Jeez, I'm starting to sound like one of them.

"Frodo, please don't get angry with me but you have got to stop this."

"You are not in love with Legolas."

"But you are Legolas's friend. Or you once were. Please don't do this." I move his arms away from me. He doesn't look happy, but he offered no word of protest as he left. Legolas returns with something in his hands.

"I was hoping your eyes would still be closed." He said as he moved forward. I still couldn't tell what the object was in his hands. His face held mirth (another vocab word!), but soon grew into concern.

"What happened?" I didn't say anything. "Please what troubles you?"

I still remand silent. His eyes grew sharper with the silence. It was like he already knew what had happened. The feeling wasn't soothing in the least to me.

"It has something to do with Frodo, what has he done?"

"I set him straight. Please let us leave it at that." Legolas wanted to say more, perhaps demand me to tell him, but he thought against it and instead pulled me into him.

"Then let me give this." He gave me the box and I looked into it and found that inside that simple little box was something I didn't think I would find inside of it.


	13. Past

(This chapter is dedicated to the 50 first Responders.)

I was surprised to find that inside the box was the tea set that I had been looking at in the gift shop.

"How did you know?" His smile returned upon his face.

"I saw you looking at it. You admire it for the unique design it holds. I know that you will use it. I'm more curious to know when you will use it to be honest."

"It may sound silly at first, but I will use it for my last martial arts class." I grew melancholy at the realization that it will be my last martial arts class either permanently or temporarily.

"Do not fill your heart with sorrow. I will see to it that you can once more see your martial arts classes till the end."

"But?"

"I rather like the idea of my bride to be at my side both in the castle and on the battlefield. That's if we do intend to wed."

"Glad you know the specifics."

"I believe we should be returning to your home soon since the others have left already. Shall I escort you? I mean walk you home?"

"You already know the way?"

"Yes, but I think we should take what you call a cab."

"Sure." We leave the museum and it was getting pretty dark already. I was the one who flagged down a taxi. As we ride we talk a little here and there. Pretty generic stuff. I was really worried that he was going to bring up why I was distant about what went on earlier. To my luck it didn't happen during the cab ride or the goodbye. No it happened the next morning after breakfast when he decided to stop by. Only he found out before I could tell him. It happened like this. Like I had mentioned earlier it was after breakfast and I just heard the doorbell ring. So I go to answer it. Legolas burst through the door. I could tell he was angry.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Don't play coy."

"First don't use that tone with me. Second what is it you are referring to?" His eyes in their ice blue coldness set upon me.

"Did you kiss Frodo?"

"I did so unknowingly."

"How could you not know?"

"Keep your voice down some neighbors are trying to sleep!" I whisper yell.

"Then explain."

"Gladly. It was when you told me to close my eyes at the museum. I felt lips kiss mine and I thought it was you. When it was over I saw that it was Frodo. I was caught off guard. Didn't know how to respond to the situation at hand. He said he had to show how he felt about me. Then he tried to kiss me again and I blocked it. We talked for barely two minutes. Basically told him to stop what he was doing. He left without protest and then you came in. I know that not telling you about it at that time may have been the wrong move to make. But I didn't know how to tell you or how to deal with it." Legolas was still staring at me with ice cold eyes. If he was trying to make me feel worse, he was doing a good job but it also was making me angry. The accusing eyes did their part.

"Look if you are mad at me for what happened. I can understand why. But you shouldn't stare at me like I had done so knowingly." His gaze turns away as he clasps the bridge of his nose in frustration. He lets out a large sigh before turning back to me. His eyes are less accusatory than before, but still there was a chip on his shoulder. Wither it was due to Frodo, me or both. I still wasn't sure about. The awkward silence was building and the family was watching. Especially Snooki with glee. It was most likely going to stay that way, but I thought of somewhere we could go.

"If you want to talk more about this. We could go to that spot I told you about." The eyes become half closed in thought. No response of the lips again. Instead he takes my hand and we exit the door. Once outside the building Legolas spoke again.

"Lead the way."

"Stick close to me. Don't want you to get lost here." We move down the street took a right, then another right. Ducked through the alley came up to an old building went up the fire escape across the way to another fire escape. We had to go over it due to a fence. Climbed down the fire escape and then we enter through the basement window.

"When you come through here you may want to watch your step."

"Why?"

"There's a step there that is kind of hard to see."

"It is dark in here." We walk further into the large room that had once been a studio or something along those lines.

"Is there anything in here?"

"There is, but I have to hit the lights." I search through the room blindly looking for the lights. Finally found them. The lights blink a little and then they stop. Legolas looks around at the space. There's an old couch that we took from Marcus's grandparent's attic. A couple chairs from other places, some art projects of Maggie's. One of them which was all over the wall and the favorite of the group. One that Legolas was currently admiring even if it was half covered by a curtain for some reason.

"This is different from the art we have in Middle Earth. But it is still quite beautiful."

"That's our graffiti mural. It's one of the first things Maggie painted when we found this place."

"She has talent."

"She sure does. One of these days she will be the next big thing in the art world." Legolas moves in and starts to tear away the curtain. It reveals a larger part of the mural. You could see a skyline now that accompanied the urban setting.

"Who is this on the star?"

"What star?" I look at the man on the star and my throat turns to chalk. I start to breathe a little deeper. There was the portrait of someone I loved very much, but someone I tried to forget from pain.

"The one right here. I can't quite make out the name, but it has numbers on it. I think it's a date of some kind. 9/11. Is it a date?" I nod and say yeah it's a date in time. My mouth remained shut and Legolas saw that I was avoiding the question. His eyes squint in worry as he approaches me.

"What happened that day?" His arms wrap around mine in comfort. I still look away.

"Please stop trying to shut me out. Let me into your heart. I am not one to judge or misunderstand so please tell me what happened that day."

"That was a day that no one will ever forget. A day that the earth moved from under our feet. A day that may people were lost. I was about seven when it happened. We were just walking. Dad and me were going to spend the day together at the station. When I was kid I knew I wanted to be a cop just like my Dad. He said he was going to show me the ropes. We were going to be a great duo." I could already feel the tears starting to well up inside my heart.

"But that day changed everything. It was like one minute everything felt and seemed normal. Then the next we thought the world was going to end. I can still hear the sound of the engine of the plane. Still see the plane coming in and…The smoke, the fire, the screams I still remember everything. The glass breaking, people running, papers falling. Everyone scared thinking this is the end. My father ran with me in his arms faster than I could even see. When he felt I was safe with a friend. He went back. He went back into the madness to safe other people. I reached out my hand to him. I didn't want him to go. I just wanted him to stay safe with me. He promised he would back. That he would come back and he would be alright. I let go and I watched him run into the darkness. Time passed slowly and I found my mother had come and then my father came back. Everything was going to be alright I thought, but he went back again and this time another plane came and hit the Twin Towers. My father came back again only this time he was dead. I saw them carry his corpse thinking there was a chance. Just tiny chance I he was alive, I wrong. I went to him and I found him dead!" I let it go. After ten years I let it go. I cried and I couldn't stop it. My strength leaves. I find myself on the floor the tears still falling. Then I feel someone's arms around me. Warmth and comfort find me.

No words had to be spoken. Legolas held me tighter and the tears receded. We stay like this until I was done crying.

"You loved him deeply. It hurts to remember."

"He was a great man. I wish you could have gotten to know him."

"I will get to know him, from what you will tell me about him."

"True." I lean into his chest enjoying the feel of his arms around my frame. The time ticks away and we stay like this. Till the time to go was…well there. He helps me stand up and we leave the building. Before I do I look at Dad again. Maggie did his portrait justice. I'll see to it that he is never covered again.

The way home takes longer than going to the building did, but it gave me time to lose the puffy eyes and tear streaks. I didn't want the family to know I had been crying. Outside the door, Legolas and I share a small kiss and he leaves to go back to his temporary home. When I get inside I find that only Grandmama is there reading a magazine on the sofa.

"You were out a long time with that boy. What happened?" She said not looking up from what she was reading.

"I took him to the building where I like to think."

"The building your parents don't know about."

"Yeah. We looked at the mural."

"Maggie did a great job with that didn't she?"

"I told me what happened to Dad." Grandmama looks up, unsure if she heard right.

"You talked about your father?"

"I did." Grandmama put the magazine down and walked over to me.

"Are you sure you can talk about him now?"

"Yes, I think I can again." She moved away from me and went to her room. A few minutes later she came out with something covered in black material.

"It would be nice to put his picture back on the wall again without this black cloth surrounding him." She removed the cloth letting it fall to the floor without a second thought. She moved to the bare area of the wall to the lone nail when I stopped her.

"Let me."

"Why not kiddo." The portrait is handed to me and I place it on its rightful place. Dad and Uncle Rick's Police photo. It didn't hurt to look at it anymore.

I went to sleep after the photo was hung properly. I woke up early and found the house was quiet for once. Everyone seemed a little on edge. I knew why. They thought I would have done what I had done before. Get angry, break dishes and other things that I found I no longer reacted like that. I went in calm and content and had breakfast like it was normal. The others picked up on it and life went into its normal course for a morning in this house. The guys came over. Sam was the first to say something.

"Is this a new photo? I don't think it was here before. Who are these two?" Everyone went back to being quiet.

"That is a picture of my Uncle Rick and my father Johnny."

"What happened to him? Your father?"

"He died some years ago."

"Sorry about bringing it up."

"You didn't know. It's okay. It's kind of nice to talk about him again." The conversations went on it was slow and hesitant at first, but it moved along. Laughs were shared and unease was drifting away. By the time the conversation was nearing its end it was time for the Twins to go to day camp, the others had work and well that left me and Grandmama to entertain the guests. What else felt new? But I noticed that Elladan and Elrohir were having a subtle stare off. Wonder if it has anything to do with Prima Donna?"

"Have you gotten in touch with Lord Elrond or King Thranduil?"

"We have gotten in touch with our father. Lord Elrond sends his pleasantries to all, but he also states that King Thranduil requests that his son and Carla return tomorrow at the latest."

"Well that is a little inconvenient. You have only been here for two days. Only been out to the city once. Do you really think that is enough time for a trip? Or for the family to give approval to the marriage?"

"Debra told us that you and Carla's parents already gave approval." That was a surprise to me. When they were going to tell me?

"To be clear, we said that it was going to give consent the day that we have the traditional dinner. Which it is Carla's turn to make and you are all welcome to it."

"The whole dinner on my own for fourteen people plus me?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to help you. Cooking for just us means you, but if guests are involved it means one extra hand."

"Looks like you're going to get to see pizza real soon." Sam was getting a little excited over the news of finally getting to try pizza pretty soon.

"When is the dinner?"

"Tomorrow night. That also means that today is our last day of touring the city. I have a couple places in mind to go to."

"Perchance that little ice cream place that you and I frequented? The place with the rather jovial name?" Gandalf said with that familiar twinkle in his eye that seemed to be more apparent when he was looking at Grandmama. I truly do think that there is something going on with the two of them. Still it could be just good friends.

"Yes, it is that one Gandalf. Serendipity 3, still in business and still just as tasty."

"That is good to hear." Some of the others were going to say something, but I cut them off.

"You'll find out what ice cream is when we get there." I then left them to go get my purse. Yes, I carry a purse. I have a girly side remember. I make my own clothes. I rejoin the group and we head out again.

The building didn't impress the group. They thought it would have been much grander for it to be a famous restaurant and that seeing how everything else was big in New York City they were expecting it to be just as well. Still they were going to get introduced to New York City food portions.

The wait wasn't bad. Grandmama had called ahead to friend that she knew. We got the good table near the stained glass window. The twins ordered the Can't Say No Sundae. Sam ordered the famous Frozen Hot Chocolate. Frodo decided on the fresh fruit sundae. Gandalf and Grandmama decided to split a Frozen Hot Chocolate too. Gimli decided to have a Big Apple pie instead of ice cream. And well Legolas and I were still trying to decide. Till the waitress was getting a little antsy over the wait (plus it was her first day on the job) and spur of the moment ordered the same thing and ending up on splitting it, Drugstore caramel sundae.

The food arrives and the eyes of the Middle earther's, with the exception of Sam and Frodo, at the size of the food.

"I didn't know that they had hobbit sized proportions in your world."

"Well as I have said before they don't call it the Big Apple for nothing."

"I should say so. For an apple that is big enough for this pie in front of me."

"Enough chatting. Let us dine." Grandmama said already digging in to the Frozen hot chocolate. The first part I begin on is the best part of the sundae, the caramel. Warm gooey, slightly salt and totally sweet. Gimli I could see was defiantly enjoying the pie. Saying how it tasted like his own dear mother's recipe. The Twins were starting up a contest over who could finish their sundae first. No need to see were that ended.

"You have some caramel on your face, dear."

"Huh?" Grandmama pointed to her cheek. I mimic and feel the sticky substance.

"How did it get there?" I rubbed it off.

"Who knows caramel is awfully sticky."

"Carla?" I turn my head in the vocal direction.

"Carla!" It was Maggie with her boyfriend Marcus. Or the M and M crew as we called them. They walk on over.

"Hey, where have you been? First your Mom calls everyone looking for you and then this text going out that you are back and no word from you."

"Sorry about that Maggie. It's been a hectic couple of days."

"I see." She says moving her eyes to the strangers.

"Oh, These are some friends from out of town." Legolas puts his hand on top of mine.

"And your boyfriend."

"Right." Oh god my face feels on fire.

"Boyfriend huh? And just when were you going to tell us?"

"I-I. Soon."

"Mm hmm. You got some caramel running down your cheek."

"Again? I thought I got rid of that." I rubbed my cheek with more vigor.

"No worries. We can take care of that in the Ladies Room." She ushers me to the bathroom. I feel bad for Marcus. He was left standing with all the others.

"So dish. Who is Mr. Hottie?"

"The guy my Grandmama was talking to? Or maybe you mean the one that was eating the pie?" I turn on the sink and wet a paper towel.

"You know who I mean. Your boyfriend! Who is he?"

"His name is Legolas." I say dabbing away the caramel sauce.

"O sounds foreign. That makes him sexy. Where did you guys meet?" In a Tolkien's book.

"We just met one day and that was pretty much it. Can't remember where."

"You are forever the romantic Carla." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that's me. I better get back to them."

"We should. Marcus does not like it when I go off like that."

"I know. Like that time you left him waiting in Victoria's Secret so you could talk to your cousin at the cash register.

"Yeah that wasn't my best moment."

"Nor his." We exit the bathroom and head back to the table. Where surprise Marcus was getting along rather well with the guys in the group. He takes Maggie's hand. They wave goodbye and then they go to their table.

I find that Sam and Frodo had both finished their desserts, Gimli was pretty close to it and Elladan and Elrohir were still suffering from there contest. Apparently the pain of brain freeze is nothing compared to losing to your twin. I go back to enjoying the sweet caramel dessert in front of me and Legolas did too. I saw the way he was scooping it up. Turns out Mr. Elf has a sweet tooth. Doesn't take long till all the desserts are done and was are all ready to go on to the next place.

Central Park. Nothing like a large area of grass, good weather and a Frisbee or soccer ball to make you feel alive for the day. Too bad we were missing the Frisbee and the soccer ball, but a nice walk around the park wasn't too bad an idea.

"The flowers here are very lovely."

"They have a whole team of gardeners to work on the park."

"If I had to live here this is the place I would gladly work."

"I can see that Sam."

"I recall a time that we were here Elaine. Looking for that blast it what was it again?"

"I believe we were looking for statues, Gandalf."

"Yes, but we were looking for two specific ones. Every time we thought we on the right trail to one of them we would find ourselves lost again."

"Only because you could not understand the directions."

"I tell you it was only half the time."

"Keep saying that Gandalf. You may end up believing it after some time passes by."

"Still what were those two statues called?"

"They were the statue of Balto and The Alice in Wonderland statue."

"Oh yes those two."

"Too bad the Twins aren't with us. They love climbing those ones."

"I remember when we first brought them to the statues. Forty minutes we stayed in front of them."

"If Mom hadn't said who wants ice cream we would have been there till Tuesday."

"Oh that is not totally true. Monday night at the latest." We walk on and on. It was warm, but I still had a craving for honey roasted peanuts and like most of New York there was one on the corner. You gotta love a city with easy to access food.

"Anyone else want some?"

"I'll take a bag Carla." Sam said with a rising hand.

"Make that two." Said the twins.

"I'll have one as well." Frodo said softly. His eyes avoiding mine. Not that I could really blame him. I mean look at what has happened in the past few days. I go to the guy and pay for the snacks then go back to the others. We all walk and talk. Frodo was the one who was close to being silent. If it were not for Sam and Gandalf chatting with him from time to time. I wanted to say something to him. Nothing big, perhaps a, what do you think the hobbits back at the Shire would think of this? Kind of conversation starter. But the words were failing at my mouth. Legolas one could certainly see did not wish for me to speak to him. It didn't take long for Legolas to find a way to separate us from the others.

"To where is it that we are going your highness?" A small laugh came before he answered.

"You haven't called me that since. Well before we were engaged to be wed."

"To clarify we are still dating. It is not yet official that we are going to get married."

"Your words not mine."

"Pardon?"

"You said yet. Meaning that you will pledge troth with I."

"Not if I was joking." His hand moved softly across my face as his other arm clasped around, pulling me towards him.

"You are turning into a minx."

"Or I am still the same and you're a bit wound up." I said this while getting out of his grasp. This doesn't hesitant him a bit as he moved after me. Trying to pull me closer to him, so that we could kiss. I doge him each time enjoying the minor victories. Till he manages to capture a deep kiss from behind.

"You should stop that. Before I persuade you otherwise."

"And to what are you referring to that you should persuade me from?"

"Carla! Legolas!"

"What is it Gimli?" Legolas said a little irritated at the interruption by his friend in arms.

"Oh the others wished for the two of you to join us. It seems we shall be returning to our lodges earlier than expected. The Elladan and Elrohir are feeling the effects of their little race with food again and wish to return to rest."

"I…We shall join you in a minute."

"Very well. I shall tell the rest."

"I hate these constant interruptions. When we return to Middle Earth I shall see to it that ceases activity. Is something the matter?"

"I just remembered that tomorrow could very well be my last day here at home."

"It won't be forever. I will see to it that you are allowed to see your family. Please do not have such a sad face around me."

"I don't know if I can promise that." His hand lifts my chin up.

"I will see to it." Grandmama came in and hurried us out to the others. We go halfway with the group and the split up towards home. But then Grandmama came up with an idea.

"Perhaps now would actually be the best time to gather those ingredients for dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. Maybe Ms. Haberstien has some vegetables or herbs from her roof garden?"

"I hope so. But first to the store for flour and other necessities." A quick trot to the store and we were done with half the list. Another quick trip to Ms. Haberstien's garden finished the other half and now all we had to do was wait for the next day in order to begin cooking. The family was there when we came in. Ned and Ricky were watching the game on TV both completely absorbed. Mom was going over the bills in the kitchen. I could hear Snooki and Prima Donna chatting to each other over some girly thing. The twins were playing in their room and the reminder of it possibly being the last time I was going to be living here. Still better not cry about it now. That can wait till later for now. I think ordering some hot wings for dinner and movie were in order.

"Hey anyone want hot wings for dinner?"

Choruses of sure, fine, not now, numbers on the fridge are my chorus response. Grandmama takes the items into the kitchen to be put away and I order up dinner. The delivery guy comes in with the food an hour later. I pay him and the whole family gathers around digging into the spicy goodness.

"Gina, Debra and Ricky no going out tomorrow." Mom said while cleaning Eric's orange mouth.

"Oh come on." Muttered Ricky.

"Why not?" questioned Prima Donna.

"I have a date tomorrow." Whined Gina.

"Too bad you'll have to cancel." Ned said not really caring since he didn't like Gina's boyfriend. I didn't either. Guy had meth on the breath.

"We are having the traditional dinner tomorrow and we will have guest tomorrow."

"Who's making the dinner?"

"Me and Grandmama."

"What? When I had to make the dinner I was by myself."

"Yes, but you didn't have several other guests coming to eat and it is a special occasion in other ways." Oh dear mom was starting to cry.

"Trisha, do you need a moment?"

"Mom?"

"I can't believe my baby's leaving." She gripped onto me like a python. Ned was starting to feel sentimentality and joined in on the hugging.

"Trisha, don't worry you can do what I did when I started to feel empty nest syndrome."

"What was that?"

"Move in with them. I could have sworn that you would have seen that one coming." Mom gets a duh face and I get free from her grasp. The rest of the family could see what was going on. Since duh it was mentioned before.

"So you're leaving tomorrow, permanently?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?"

"Well this is it isn't it?" Ricky said looking down at his food. Dinner ends and I go into Ricky's room. He's bouncing the ball of the wall in a synchronized rhythm trance. A bored and couldn't care less mask on his face. I know something is up and I will so get it out of him.

"So did you win the basketball game against Willie D?"

"Thought you forgot about that." He said not breaking his trance.

"Didn't. Just haven't had time to talk about it. Well did ya?"

"Came pretty close."

"How close?"

"One shot off."

"Dang that is pretty close. Did he get irked?"

"If you mean did he punch the wall then yeah. He did."

"See you got talent."

"Seems like it."

"Okay enough going around the bush. Ricky, what is it that's got you acting emo?"

"Not emo just tired."

"Uh huh. Then why are you in here playing with a little ball as opposed to sneaking out the window down the fire escape and bribing Zack into letting you stay at his party while his rents are away?" He stops the ball and turns his head my way.

"Don't think I don't know anything about what you know. Because I covered your skinny but plenty of times. So come on lay down your probs."

"I don't think you'll understand what I have to say."

"Just spit it out then. I've had enough people be cryptic with me. Rather have it old school told right to my face."

"You are the problem." Well that was unexpected and a bit hurtful.

"Wow. What did I do?"

"It's not that. It's more like what you've become."

"What have I become Mayor of New York?"

"Ah forget it."

"Just tell me or I'll have to headlock ya."

"That's what I'm talkin about."

"Still lost here."

"You're changing and it's weird. Your becoming more like Prima. You walk all straight backed."

"Your girlfriend walks with correct posture too. What else?"

"You are losing your accent."

"You do to when you see a hot foreign girl."

"I hate to say it but you've lost your edge too."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have. Not."

"Have so." That's when I got up in his grill and put him in a headlock.

"Take it back. Take it back. Take it back."

"Not likely." He said pushing me into the wall. My grip hardens and he forces me further into the wall. Niether of us wanted to give in, but I knew he would just was a matter of time. His force then refers to the other wall where it hit me square in the shoulder, but still I clung.

"Say uncle."

"Fine." I release him and we both fall to the floor in a breath.

"See I still have my edge."

Not for long. If you go through this you have to give it up. You think Legolas will want his princess to be tough like that? Sure it could amuse him for some time, but sooner or later he is going to be sick of it and want you to become delicate. Look at the truth. You know, I know it, just give it up."

"Look Ricky. I can't. I have to see this to the end." I get up and head to the door. A bit hazardously, but still I make it.

"I'll still have my edge. See ya at dinner tomorrow." Nothing else was said. I saw that all Ricky was focused on was rubbing his neck and me it was reading to the twin's one final time.


	14. Return and Plans

It was early in the afternoon when Grandmama got me up and at em for dinner. We were cooking up a storm getting the pizza ingredients ready, the salad put together and had some bread and butter set aside for the table. We made a White chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert. We wanted to wait for the guests to get here so they could see how a pizza was made.

(Ding Dong)

"They are here and on time to boot. I'll go get them you get the dough ready."

"You got it Grandmama." I said as I started kneading the dough into its wonderful texture that adds to its tastiness. Ten minutes later the Middle Earth boys come in with interested eyes as to what I was doing or about to do with the dough in my hands. Sam was the first one to ask if the dough was for bread or for the pizza he had been hearing about since meeting me.

"Sam you ready to see how pizza crust is made?"

"I would love to see what it is that I have heard so much about."

"You're in for a treat." I said sprinkling a thin dust of corn meal over the pizza dough. Next I flattened with my palms and after that had been accomplished I did the best part of making pizza and that was the toss-up. Tossing up a pizza and watching it form into a thinner piece of dough that will soon be laced with tomato sauce, cheese and other such delicious toppings add that times three and bam!

"Anyone want to try to toss a pizza?"

"I could give it a go." Frodo volunteered. Legolas watched him carefully, noticing that he was distancing himself from me. I gave him the directions and he attempted a small lift that went well enough. He had some trouble getting the dough to be less holey, but at least it didn't splatter on everybody.

"You did good on your first try Frodo, but you want to keep the dough in motion. If you stop halfway it could go either way of the room. Come on try again."

"Could I attempt this as well?" Legolas said coming very close to my side.

"Sure, but you may want to step a little to the side so you don't get the dough on me." He takes a few steps to the side, but he was still pretty close to me. I gave him his dough and he started up and Frodo did the same. Frodo did a way better job on his second try, nearly a perfect job. Legolas on the other hand had a little trouble with the landing.

"You do know that it is supposed to land on the counter right Legolas?" I said taking the dough off his head. Elladan and Elrohir were failing to hold back the laugh bubbling up inside them and Frodo well he was doing a slightly better job.

"My aim is true with bow and arrow, but I do not think that is the case with pizza."

"It's alright. You can help me with the toppings instead." We get the dough finished up and the cheese sprinkled over it and then we started picking out the toppings. I went with prosciutto, sausage, basil and pepper toppings a hit with the family. The others did an organized each person picks a section of the pizza and makes it their own.

"Is everyone done with your choice of toppings?"

"I believe so." The Elf twins replied. Looking at Prima Donna set the table with its formal attire. Oh yeah those boys are very subtle. Like German shepherds in pursuit of a criminal or savory steak from Ruth Chris.

"Elladan, Elrhoir, if you two are done drooling over my sister do you think that you could help me put the pizzas in the oven to cook?" The blush was prominent on their fair skin, along with the awkward shuffle of their feet and hands. Yeah I got em.

"I will help you." Kindly volunteered Frodo.

"As will I." Legolas added. The two 'helped' me put the pizzas in the oven. I set the timer and we did the next thing that was part of the family traditional dinner. We play a game of bocce on the roof. Some of the guys didn't come up to play bocce. Those were Grandmama, Gandalf, Rick, Ned, Snooki and Sam. They decided to play poker. Good luck to Gandalf and Sam. Grandmama, Rick and Ned already know this, but Snooki is a shark when it comes to poker. Never make a bet on poker if you play against Snooki. She could beat you without even cheating, she didn't need to. Yep she is that good at cards. I fear for whatever casino she ever goes into. She could very well end up winning it in a card game.

"Okay. So we are going to break into teams and play bocce." The teams were picked. Elladan, Elrhoir, Mom and Prima Donna on one team the Gimli, Legolas, Frodo and Me. The twins decided to be the cheering squad. Which lasted two minutes and they decided to color us playing bocce instead. I explained the rules and then we played. I was surprised to find that Frodo was a natural at bocce. With him on our team we won nearly every time. I had to leave the game early to get the pizzas out of the oven with Grandmama's help the food was ready and set when the guests came back down stairs from the games.

"Everyone take a seat dinner is ready to begin." I said. The steam could be seen and the smell delighted everyone into having a growling stomach. I had to admit was feeling a bit proud at the meal I had made, well Grandmama and I had made. I served the dish and waited for everyone to take their first bite. Once they did I sunk my teeth into my slice and savored the fresh ingredients.

"By my ancestor's this be a fantastic dish. Perchance could I take the recipe with me to my home so that my brothers shall enjoy the dish as I do?"

"Well you can have the general recipe Gimli, but the recipe for the sauce is our own secret family's recipe." I said with a wink.

"This will surely end up being a hit in the Shire." Sam said already on his second slice.

"At least that means our cooking is not bad." Grandmama said after a bite of salad.

"Not like Debra's was when she tried cooking the dinner." Ricky said managing to avoid the swipe that Prima Donna tried to take a swipe at him.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Snooki said in Prima Donna's defense.

"You're right it was that bad. But it was pretty bad." I added.

"I do have to admit. You have many talents, but cooking is not your strong suit." Mom said holding her hands up in defense.

"I do admit I am not the best cook."

"Especially when it comes to using the oven." Snooki said laughing. So much for her defending. Dinner goes on like that we converse, eat, joke and eat again. Then came time for the desert. The cheesecake was a good hit too. It should be who doesn't like cheesecake? Its cheesecake. When the last piece was eaten there was no delaying it further. It was time for the trip back to Middle Earth. Time to face King Thranduil and his challenge. It was also goodbye to my home city. At least for a short time. Goodbyes are said and given. Tears were shed by some while others held it in. I was one of those that held it in. Then we were gone from New York City and back in Lothlórien.

"Glad to see that you have made it back safely." Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond and his royal jerkiness were the first ones to greet us. The spell that kept the elf and hobbit features was broken and my own wings had returned. Yeah, I am back to being the bird woman.

"We thought that you were going to try to prolong your stay in her world for a short time." Said Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond if we seem late, but we had a pressing dinner engagement to attend."

"I see. Welcome back all the same. Now come along we have much to discuss with all of you."

"Except you Carla. You need to resume your lessons at this very moment." King Thranduil said guiding me in the other direction. A different lady was in the library room to teach me the ways of being a lady of the court. She seemed a little scared of me and I wondered why.

"Hello."

"Good day." She said careful to keep eye contact with me. If you could call it that. Her eyes could cause envy for an owl. I'm have surprised that a pack of them aren't surrounding her right now.

"So are we going to have a lesson?" The answer sounded a little no duh, but she wasn't making any kind of hint that she was going to go on with whatever we were supposed to be doing here.

"C-correct. I am Enelya, sister of Lindir and apprentice to the elf lord Erestor. I am also your teacher for this class."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh. Right. I am Carla." She makes a slight coughing noise. I guess I have to add more.

"Okay I am Carla Petrillo of Brooklyn New York City."

"I can see you do not get the point I am trying to make. In royal circles one must introduce oneself through their name, their male relatives name and their position."

"What? Why does it have to be the male relative?"

"It is how things are done. The male is the head of the house."

"No offense to my father, but my mother took that role."

"Please do not think that I am being rude, but has your father passed on?"

"He died. A long time ago, but my mother remarried."

"Then it is your step father, he who is head of the home."

"That is still wrong. If you were to ask anyone it is my mother not Ned who rules the home."

"Ned? Is that your stepfather?"

"Yeah."

"It is yes. You should call him by father. Then he is the head. He makes the decisions for the whole family."

"Wrong again, Enelya. My mother is more of a head than Ned is, but she and he both console on a decision that she normally has the upper hand in. That and come on even Ned prefers being called Ned than father or step father or anything like that."

"You come from a very interesting place and family." Her tone was well a little on the high horse side. This person is starting to get a little on my nerves. Just a tiny bit.

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You very well may take it as a compliment. Still you should learn to do it this way. It is the way of the royals." Her tone was now lofty.

"It seems a bit long and boring."

"Can you please stop complaining and finding excuses and just introduce yourself please?"

"Alright. I am Carla Petrillo, daughter of Johnny Petrillo and soon to be (took a deep breath) wife of Legolas Greenleaf." I was having a slight crawling skin episode after saying that line.

"That was indeed better. Now I have been informed of the other lessons that you have had with her highness Arwen, but she too felt that you still need improvement on some of the lessons. Walking with grace I believe the first lesson she wished to retry with you."

"Let me guess. The little disaster with the lunch tray and the king of Mirkwood?"

"More or less. I have instructed the one who shall bring our lunch to wait till I say to enter. We wouldn't want another incident like the other one do we?"

"No. Even if now when I look back onto that memory I realize how funny it was."

"Malice toward the king is to be limited."

"Malice? How do you get malice out of that sentence?"

"The memory involved the king."

"Yes. It did, but it didn't hurt him or anything along those lines. It was not malice in my thoughts. It was comedy." If anyone was starting to show malice then it was this chick.

"Fine then. Now we shall begin."

To describe the lesson in one word it would have to be strict. The woman is a drill sergeant in a tiny person's body. A scared looking woman's body with eyes owls dream of. She was all up in my grill over detail after detail of how to walk like a lady. At the end of the lesson I was tired to where it had felt like I had run a marathon for two hours. Needless to say that I pretty much flopped on the bed. And that continued for nearly a month of lessons. I half basically a month and a half for more lessons. Oh joyful am I for this. Not really it's a load of crap what the hell did I just get myself into?

To be fair the lessons are the only things that are causing me pain this month and the missing of my family of course. The better part of the month was actually spent with Legolas. After my lessons we spent time together. Simple things from walking in the gardens, riding in the forest and talking. Finding that perhaps we had a bit more in common than previously thought. Okay sometimes he and I would fight. I mean that he was taking martial arts lessons from me. He still couldn't pin me. To be even more honest I think he really doesn't want to pin me down. Although it did get a little embarrassing when Gandalf walked in during one of those pin down times. But it was better him than if Thranduil had walked in on us. Oh god would that be awkward for both sides of the people.

I came back from my lessons and it was a particularly hard lesson. Where I had to have six books balanced on my head. Walk for what seemed like thirty hours. Get lectured on how to eat my lunch and then think of witty things to say to unwitty questions. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. That was heaven for a little while.

(Knock, Knock)

"Whoever that is. You can come in." Lego was back.

"The new tutor she is a strict one isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do. Enelya was my tutor once. A long time ago"

"You had her as your tutor?"

"Sadly yes. She's good but a little hard to handle at times. Especially on the details."

"You can say that again."

"I could but I have a much more interesting use for my lips." I could see where he was going with this. Perhaps it might feel a little more like heaven.

"What use would that be Legolas?" He struts over like a jungle cat coming closer and closer to my sitting form. Till he was hovering over me with his lips only millimeters away from mine.

"This perhaps." His soft lips clasping onto mine as we share a short kiss. His hand running smoothly over the exposed flesh of my neck and shoulders. At least it was now that he moved my shirt off my shoulder. His lips find their way again to mine as the kiss grows deeper. His hands finding their way to wrap around my waist pulling us closer to each other. Our lips break apart for air.

"I think that we have to stop here."

"Why?" I said with a little loss of breath. Okay so it was a little more than a little lost breath.

"I fear that I shall ravish you till time ends." Do I sound like a hoe for thinking oh god ravish me please?

"I desire you now. But I shall wait for you. Even though I…"

"Shh. I know."

"Carla, Persephone can we talk." I sit up straight and look closely into his eyes before answering.

"What about?"

"I want to know if you know how you feel about me. I would like to know if you would like to marry me and become my wife."

"Are you asking me again?"

"To be fair. I didn't ask you properly the first time. Which leads me to this act." He gets down on one knee. Takes both my hands in his holding them tightly in an embraceable way. His eyes bore into mine with intense emotion. I was losing breath in a good way.

"Persephone Carla Petrillo of New York City, will you become my love and wife for as long as the time allows us?" I am about to die from the rapid beating of my heart. I did not know what to say. I was moved, I saw it coming and I think I do love him. Oh god I sound like a bad romantic comedy. I just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"I will!"

"You will?"

"I-I will." He actually lifts me up. I mean off my feet up and twirl me around and we kiss. It feels so amazing and sweet. I was blow away. If any of you tell anyone from my neighborhood about me being someone who has romantic interests in life. I will personally hunt you down. I mean it.

"You and I are officially engaged by choice. The ball that is to come."

"What about it?"

"Why not get married that day?"

"Isn't that a little soon? I mean we only have about a month left till the ball."

"I shall see to it that everything shall be ready. I shall even send word to your family and have them here for the celebration." Oh no. Snooki is going to wear the cocktail glitter number again or the leopard mini dress with the faux fur lining. I would rather not have the Jersey Shore look at the wedding or here at all.

"Do not worry about your family. Snooki shall have a more appropriate wardrobe for our wedding."

"How did you…"

"I met her remember?"

"You did." We kiss again.

"Come. We must inform my father of our decision." I was going to enjoy this part of the day. We head to the large immaculate doors that behind them is a king who is about to get shell-shocked.

"You may enter." He said in his regal voice. The two of enter arms linked and that was the first thing that made him unhappy. Just wait till he hears the second thing to make him unhappy. Okay maybe I am enjoying the idea a bit much of him not being happy with the whole me marrying his son thing. I'm starting to think that I might need to rethink what I find enjoyable.

"Hello Father."

"Hello my son and his intended." Or maybe not if he bothers not to use my name.

"Nice to see you again too your highness." Of jerklandia.

"Is there something that you wish to speak with me about my son?"

"Both of us do father. We have come to inform you that we have reached a decision about the date of our wedding." That freezes him up a tinsy bit.

"When is it my son?"

"The day of the Celebration of the Summer."

"The ball that is in less than a month's time?" He said with shock.

"Yes. I feel like I cannot wait longer than that to have Persephone as my wife." He said gently holding my cheek as we turned to each other. My hand covers his and I swear we would have kissed right in front of King Thranduil if he hadn't coughed to get our attention.

"Are you sure you wish to have this so soon? We may not be able to have it as grand a wedding as it should be."

"We are sure."

"Then I shall send out word to all of those who will need to be notified of your wedding. I shall see to it that Persephone's family is notified of the wedding date as well."

"We would rather see to those ourselves." I said. He said nothing but did nod his head.

"Well let me gather everyone to make the announcement to everyone here." It didn't take long. Soon we were out in front of a whole crowd of people who were watching every move we were making. It was on the nerve wracking scale, but I was getting through it. Thanks to the fear of making a mistake courteous of Enelya's Spartan training I didn't appear nervous.

"I have been informed of my Son's and his intended's wedding date. They have decided to have the wedding on the day of the Celebration of the Summer." To many of us it was a surprise to hear how excited everyone was over the wedding announcement. I could already see the bakers thinking of fantastic wedding cakes. The dress designers were already thinking of gowns and suits. The chefs were thinking about the menu and of course the others were thinking when was this decided? Those were of course Gandalf, Sam and Frodo.

"How long have the two of you been planning this?"

"I would say that it has been long enough." Legolas said pulling me closer to him. I could see Frodo's eyes darken.

"Are you going to inform your family of the wedding?"

"Of course I will. I just need to figure out a way how to inform them. I doubt that I can send a letter from here to New York City."

"I guess you could consider this an early wedding present then." Gandalf said with a smile. He took us to a room where there was a large glass mirror that reminded me of the mirror from Snow White. I was almost tempted to say the mirror mirror on the wall line, but Gandalf did some conjuring of his own and there was Grandmama in the mirror."

"Hello Gandalf. Why are you calling this time?"

"Your granddaughter has something to tell you. Actually allow me to clarify that. Your granddaughter and soon to be grandson in law have something to tell you." He steps aside so that Legolas and I can look into the mirror to talk to Grandmama.

"Hey there you two. What's the big news you have for the family?"

"We have set a date for the wedding."

"You have already? Well then let us hear it then."

"We wish to invite all of you to our wedding which will be held the day of the Celebration of Summer." Legolas said in his most charming voice.

"Wow. That is a big party and one that is coming really soon."

"Do not worry about finding an outfit for anyone in your family. We shall have them made."

"But what about Uncle Richard?" My turn to take over for speaking.

"Of course we are inviting him and his girlfriend Susan."

"I do like that girl. I hope he marries her soon."

"Same here Grandmama."

"Well I will go tell the rest of the family and then we shall get ready for our departure for the wedding. Grandmama out." The mirror's image fades away and we go off to sleep.

The next day people are already busting down my door to get details on the wedding. Legolas was even out of breath from trying to get to me. Caters, dress makers, bakers, florists, well-wishers and so on and so forth were trying to break down the door.

"We have to do something."

"I will have a servant tell them we shall see them one at a time."

"You ready for this."

"The moment that you had said I will." We took a seat and waited for the first one to show up. Which was the florist. He was a rather tall elf the only one I have ever seen with a slight indication of facial hair. He discussed with us what flowers were currently in season and which ones would be considered good wedding flowers for the scenery, but for my wedding bouquet he wished to speak with me alone since bouquet flowers are used as signals from the bride to the groom. The flowers chosen for the arrangements were peony, lily of the valley, freesia and roses. My bouquet I liked the idea of using the flowers lilac, stephanotis and purple roses with ivy detail. I did also like the idea of using calla lilies that the florist gave me, so we are using those too. After the florist was gone, the caterer came in. Now this was going to be a little difficult since one I knew what foods I liked but they don't have them in middle earth. To my relief Gandalf had found a cook who knew about my world's food and was dying to make them for a big occasion in middle earth. I'm serious. The guy was willing to do it all for free if we let him make the food. He gave us a few sample of some of the best Mediterranean food I have ever tasted. We mixed it up a little so that there was a good mixture of Middle earth and My world food. That by the end of that meeting we were stuffed. Until we saw the baker with his cake samples. There was vanilla, chocolate, carrot spice, almond, lemon, red velvet, orange crème, raspberry vanilla swirl and so many others. We couldn't decide between two of them. Ended up deciding that one layer of cake was going to be lemon the other raspberry vanilla swirl and pattern continued. It was going to be a pretty big cake considering all the people we were inviting and the appetites they would be bringing. The caterer left and Legolas was getting ready for the line to be over.

"How many others must we see before I can have you all to myself?" he whispered sensually in my ear stroking my neck as if his hand were a gentle breeze.

"Be patient Lego. Your father will more likely than not see to it that after this line disappears we are kept apart till the wedding day."

"He may certainly try, but his success of that is rather low." A quick kiss is all that we can share before another person from the line enters. For one hundred and forty seven minutes we see well-wishers. Then we see the decorator who goes on and on about symmetry in wedding design till she finally asks us a question about we would like in our wedding. This part takes one hundred and sixty minutes since she interrupted every three seconds. She even interrupted herself. I didn't think that was possible, but she made it. It was late when we finished with her and it was decided that we would continue tomorrow. Legolas and I bid each other goodbye with a kiss and then I went to bed.

The next morning I was surprised to find that the line of people had disappeared. There was no one outside my door. Two minutes later Haldir was at the door.

"What is it Haldir?"

"I have come to inform you that your family has arrived and would like to see you."

"Already? Wow that was quicker than I expected." I change into something quickly and follow him out. We pass by a mirror that reveals I had forgotten something. My feathers were showing. Last time that I saw my family I looked normal and I conveniently had forgotten to tell them about it.

"Um Haldir, is there any chance we can go and talk to Gandalf first about my condition before we see my family?'

"Already ahead of you." He produced a vial of some sort from his cloak and handed it to me. I took a sip and found that my feathers were falling in rapid succession. The feathers were gone from my body and I looked the way I always did.

We continue on down the hall to a surprise! Another well-made and decorated door the size of Fort Knox. Inside that door's room was my family. Mom, Ned, Grandmama, Ricky, Snooki, Prima Donna, Eric, Janie, Uncle Richard, his girlfriend Susan and Ty was even here! I wonder how they got him from England? Legolas was getting to know him when I entered the room.

"This is quite the place. Isn't it?" Mom said taking in all the detail that surrounds the walls of the room they were in.

"Yes it is. As are most homes of the elves." Legolas replied moving to my side to hold me close.

"I still can't believe you two are going through with the wedding." Snooki replied in a way that she normally didn't use when talking with me. She actually sounded descent. Was she trying something? I don't know and to be frank at the moment I don't care.

"Come let us take all of you to your rooms." Legolas and I escort the family to their rooms to be settled and when the last person was shown their room Legolas snuck me away from prying eyes. We stand behind a stone pillar covered with ivy that gave us a hidden away view of the surrounding area.

"I now have you to myself for a short while."

"What are you going to do with the time given?"

"Hmm. I can think of many things. But for now I will settle for the sweet taste of your lips." He began to lean in when someone came forth looking flustered at the scene before them.

"Pardon me your highnesses but the dress maker is ready for you." Her eyes darted to the side away from the two of us. Legolas was close to doing a face palm with his lost attempt at a kiss. I kiss his cheek giving him a smile before going with the servant to the room the dressmaker was in.


	15. A wedding

(RECAP) I have just agreed to get married to Legolas for real. Yes, I accepted a proposal that was more or less thrown upon me. Talk about middle century and totally fairytale considering that I haven't known the guy for years or even a year, but I guess I fell for him. He's smart, handsome and well a renaissance man. Go figure. Any way the wedding planning is going like coffee high berserk fast. Because I wanted to jab a little at my soon to be father in law by having the wedding on the same day as the summer festival yep really busy here. Since we have so much going on with wedding planning I and my guy have been bombarded with well-wishers. Oh and did I mention that my family has just shown up? Yep that has all happened. But good news is that I am about to decide on the wedding dress. Besides the cake it's supposed to be the bride's next favorite wedding planning activity. Supposed to.

The dresses were numerous and each one I tried on and modeled in front of my family. Each woman had a different opinion. Grandmama thought it should be more modest as in it covered everything but my face. Mother thought it should be more traditional, like big and poofy. If you what to get a better idea of what she had in mind. I suggest that you pick up a copy of My Big Fat Greek Wedding that you can pick up anywhere movies are sold. Watch the scene where the main girl is ready to go to the chapel and she says that I am a snow beast. That gives you the idea. Gina thought that it should be showy. Debra was all make an exact copy of Princess Kate's wedding dress. No offense to the princess but I would not wear her dress. It was getting to the point where I wasn't really the one in the conversation. The four women were so busy talking about what should be my dress that they were horribly confusing the dressmaker who had no idea who was it that she should listen to. Enough was enough.

"Hey!" All of them turn towards me.

"Dear you shouldn't shout like that. You are going to be a princess soon enough." Mom said.

"Right and I would like to get there without it having to be Christmas."

"What is that supposed to me?"

"You guys are arguing about my dress so much that the dress maker here is confused about what to do."

"Honestly all of you haven't noticed?" said my soon to be Aunt Susan. Yes I looked into the future and foresaw them getting married. It's not that hard to believe. It's going to happen and if I am to be proven wrong than I shall stay quiet for a whole year.

"All of you are taking over her wedding." All of them stop and turn to me. "It is Carla's big day that is coming up. Not any of ours. Shouldn't it be her decision on what the dress should look like?"

Oh very soon to be Aunt Susan you are a saint in disguise. The guilty looks of my relatives go around. They all knew that when Susan said something like this it was the truth. The dress maker had the look of being caught in the middle. The feeling of should go now or stick around so that work could actually be done today. I went towards the dress maker and told them that I had some ideas. Relief was painted on her face. I spoke plainly and she showed me the sample dresses that she had. I took the one closest to what I had in mind and then showed her what changes I wanted done to make it more me. My family added a few opinions that I listened to, but were more restricted in not taking over. Then the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses were decided. Night came and we all went to our rooms to get some sleep for the next day we had our fittings.

The next morning was beautiful. I rose from bed and stretched my limbs. For some reason my arms felt twenty pounds heavier.

"Oh yeah…the harpy curse." Crap! I forgot about the harpy thing! The potion was only a temporary cure not a get rid of thing. I'm getting married in two days and this happens! I have a dress fitting today! I am not going to be the big bad bridezilla! Even if I want to start yelling. I could settle for screaming. Screaming it is.

"AHHhhhhhhh!"

"Persephone!" Legolas was the first to break down the door and see me in my shorts and tank top. Which judging by his eyes that was where most of his attention had gone instead of the wings with feathers that covered my arms. A blush was forming on his cheeks and it was growing what was also growing was the crowd gathering at my door with my step father, Legolas's father, my mother, Grandmama and of course Snooki. First instinct for my relatives minus Grandmama and Ned (he had to catch them) was to faint. For Grandmama it was taking action to cover myself more from the blushing males in the room.

"What the hell happened to my baby!?" Mom said this right up in Thanduril's face. She was not happy and now I think that this is gonna be interesting.

"Your daughter is part harpy at the moment due to a wayward spell that we believe was placed on her. Other than that your daughter is…fine." Took him a second to find a word that he could say without gaging.

"Fine? Fine. Fine! You call this FINE?!" Mom was freaked and it looked like she could pop a blood vessel in his highness's face.

"What else would you have me say?" The king had the gull to roll his eyes at my mother. Now he is about to see the reason why my Mom is the one who is head of the family and not Ned.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"You are in need of control over your emotions." He is in for it now.

"You didn't answer my question your highness."

"Yes, I did roll my eyes at your erratic behavior." He even did it again. As if it would go unnoticed by my mother. Correction he is in for it now.

"For a king your manners are questionable. Shouldn't a ruler of a supposed great nation of beings be more inclined to the terms of etiquette?" Cool as a cucumber.

"When one is acting like a…excuse me did you say supposed?"

"There are your manners." Smiling sarcasm I learned from the best. "Yes I said supposed your highness."

"Obviously your background shows your ignorance of my people." He was getting flustered.

"My background?"

"Aren't you from the backwoods?"

"We are from Brooklyn."

"Isn't that close enough? A poor disillusioned area that tries to raise its children to fix their claws onto any available well to do member of society in order to give them a higher standing in life that they know that they shall never really have." Did that bastard just call me and my family gold diggers? I am shocked okay maybe not shocked, but surprised? I was not the only one. My mother was getting into the red zone.

"King Thunduril you are a vain, hoity toity son of bitch that doesn't seem to know the truth about people even on a day where your nose isn't in the air." Go Mom!

"I knew your daughter wasn't good enough for my son. A girl from such low standing backgrounds is only looking for a quick way to money much like a whore."

"You have it wrong Thranduil. It is your son that isn't good enough for my daughter." The tension was rising and mounting at those words no one made a sound, until… The burst came. All of the family was at each other's throats.

"Both of you are acting like children." Believe it or not I was the one who said it. All of them turn to me.

"Fighting like this over what feels like insignificant nothings. This should be a time of joy not a grudge match for the ages."

"She's right." Legolas said taking me into his arms. "I want to marry Persephone, not based on background or place of birth. I love her for who she is. Harpy features and all." His father looks confused and a lost look reflected on my mother's eyes. Gandalf, who was standing outside the door the whole time, came in and ushered them out with the help of Grandmama.

"They need some time to think and reflect on their words." Grandmama said adjusting a stray hair out of my eye.

"I will create another potion to ease the side effects for your wedding."

"If there is even going to be a wedding." Snooki was awake. Not surprising that it has to be quiet for her to wake up. All those

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Legolas you were here when the two of them were at each other's throats. You really think that two measly little sentences are enough to have put out that rage festering word battle the two of them just had. Get real. It's going to take more than that." Way to bring down the house Snooki with for once a showcasing of the knowledge that you actually have.

"I will talk with my father. Later. For now I would like to spend a little time with my wife to be." Gandalf and Grandmama raised no objection neither did Snooki as they left the room. Legolas wasted no time in giving me a heart pounding kiss. His usual feather touch is replaced with fiery temptation of longing lips and moving hands. That roam down my waist. Breathing was getting harder to do but added to the mounting tension of the soulful kiss. Finally air is reached after so long a wait. I was light headed as my vision blurred then regained itself while his fingers glided lightly over my cheek.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to give you that kiss."

"It feels like it was worth it."

"Will be worth more when we are officially wed."

"If we can. Snooki for once had a point about the whole ordeal." My eyes fall to the floor. His lifts my chin up.

"Don't think like that my love. We will be wed. Our family shall have time to calm down and then see that they are being ridiculous."

"Still I think I should have told my family about my condition."

"How does one go about telling their family that they have become a bird woman?"

"If I knew that I would have told them a long time ago." He chuckles a bit before he gives me another kiss.

The next day we find that things are tense at best, but manageable for the time being. Everything was getting closer to actually coming together and on time. Despite the fact that the in laws are not on the best of speaking terms. Everyone could sense the unrest between the family members. Even the densest of the mood sensors could sense the bad mood. The harpy potion was not yet ready so the bride meaning me was still covered in feathers. The eyes were darting to and fro trying to say something that wouldn't sound awkward. My uncle Richard was staying clear of his pheasant dinner. The fact that he saw me his niece covered in feathers was of course making it awkward to eat. It even had me feeling a little uneven; well it did not help the friction feeling of the in laws. At that moment a stray thought had entered my mind and that thought was where was Frodo? I hadn't seen him in a while. Could he have gone back to the Shire? I knew he was hurt by my agreeing to marry Legolas, but if he had left I can't help but think that he would have at least said that he was leaving. Wouldn't he?

"Darling is something the matter?" Legolas said as he turned to me. Worry etched into his eyes and exhaustion as well. His father wasn't working well with him and causing him a bit of stress. Yet he was still worried over me.

"It's nothing that we need to discuss here."

"Is it about Frodo?"

"I would ask how you knew, but what would that do to answer the question I had in my head. Did he leave?"

"As far as I know he has not appeared in public instead choosing to stay within his room, but he has not left the lands."

"I want to talk to him about the wedding."

"What good would that do?"

"I just want to settle things with him before feelings grow too bitter."

"I do not know if he will listen. His mood is close to matching my father's current one. We still need to resolve this little tiff."

"We can try together later, but I would like to settle things with Frodo first. He might be easier to deal with than my mother and your father."

"It is true that it would seem easier, but I don't believe that Frodo will be as compliant as you make him out to be. He may prove to be bitterer than my father acts to you."

"It may help to try at least. Then we will have one less problem to deal with."

"Or another altogether."

"Legolas, I would like to try and you may have a bit more luck with the feuding relatives than I would."

"How do you figure that?"

"My parents like you and your father doesn't roll his eyes when you talk to him." I began to walk away till his arm steers me the other way towards our feuding families.

"Both of us are going to talk with them." This is not going to be like a ripping off a band aid. And I was actually wrong. The old king actually apologized to my mother before

That was when I made my escape and went in search of certain hobbit. I went into the gardens first and found Sam, who said he had seen Frodo that day. Then I went to the kitchens were there was Merry and Pippin scarfing down a few little tartlets. Those two are so typical that it is funny. They hadn't seen Frodo either. The last place I had decided to go to was the stables. That was where I found him stroking one of the ponies.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." His head didn't pick up in notice nor did he change what he was doing.

"We need to talk."

"If it is about you marrying Legolas then I have already found something to deal with that problem."

"Really? That's good to hear. What is it?" He took a moment and then he took two before answering me as if he was not quite certain about how I would react.

"I change fate."

"Be realistic." I said laughing. I mean come on the guy had to be kidding. But one look at his darkening blue eyes told me differently. He was being all out serious. "Frodo I know that we are in a world where magic does exist, but this doesn't make sense. I don't think you could change time otherwise Sauron would be back and badder than ever."

"If he knew about it before he was destroyed than yes he would have had time to do so. But he is dead and I know how."

"Frodo. I think you are…"

"That I'm what? Crazy? Is that what you want to say? That you think I have gone off my rocker?! Well, let me tell you something. When the time comes you will be the one who believes in me the most." I leave him the whole mood was just freaking me out at best. What also didn't help was the sudden way of nausea and distortion that was passing through my mind. I felt myself stumbling through the halls back to somewhere. The one to find me was Haldir. He asked me questions about why I was stumbling. No surprise the first thing he asked was if I had drunk any elfin wine or if I sampled the Gaffer's old brew that one of the hobbits had brought to celebrate with dinner. I told him in garbled letters that I didn't drink anything. He didn't believe me, because naturally all human teenage girls about to get married like to get drunk in celebration. Which I didn't do, but that wasn't the point. I felt sick and weird after having a conversation that felt like it was done by a sci fi original movie director. Tell me that doesn't scream conspiracy!

Haldir in all patience takes me to my room to sleep it off. Once my head hits the pillow I go out like a light and sleep the sleep of the ages.

"Carla." (moan) "Carla." (moan) "Carla!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm Up!"

"Good now come on we are going to be late." My mom said rusing in with the family entourage right behind her.

"Late?" I said still groggy from the heavy sleep that I have just awoken from.

"We have to get you ready for your wedding. The bride can't be late. It's just weird." Snooki said holding onto a movie set size makeup kit in her hands. Prima Donna and Grandmama were holding up the dress. While Aunt Susan was bringing in the veil. This particular veil has been in the family for years on my mother's side. It is always given to the bride on her wedding day. Even if they don't use it for the ceremony it is still used as a symbol of the family line. All the other girls had already put on their dresses for the wedding. All of them were busy surrounding me and getting me ready that my mind lost the image of my last talk with Frodo. Soon I was done and the Maria veil was placed over my head and my mother helped lead me out into the hall where there was a door and beyond that door was the wedding hall where my soon to be my husband is. Oh my god. My soon to be husband, Legolas. Adrenaline pumping through my system, stomach tossing around and the grogginess wasn't helping at all.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ned. I think."

"Nerves. I had them on my wedding day with your mother. Just breathe in controlled breaths." I do that.

"Okay."

"Come on. Legolas is waiting to become your husband." I show a little smile and then with one large breath we ready ourselves at the door. The signal is given and they open. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went first and then it came time for Ned and I to go. I take one more large breath and together the two of us walk down the aisle. Man does it feel long. Like when you go to class knowing that you more than likely bombed the big exam you had taken earlier.

Still I manage to take the steps forward. I can't see much from my Maria veil, but I can definitely see the large groups of people in front of me and that doesn't help the nerves at all. My breathing is getting harder to control is it just me or is the room moving around? Am I developing vertigo? Am I sensing a small earthquake before it becomes larger and engulfs the whole room? Do they even have earthquakes here? Maybe they do but the others just don't know it yet? Must I say something?

"We are here, Carla." Ned whispered to me in my thought rant. There was no way that we were at the alter already. Oh…we are at the altar. Where I will be handed to Legolas by Ned and then we say our vows and then we are married. Why is it getting harder to breathe again?!

Ned unlocks from my arm and takes my hand giving it to the hand of Legolas. He takes it I move forward and turn to face him again. As best as I could with the Maria veil distorting my vision. Lord Celeborn was the one who was conducting the ceremony. He began it in elfish and then went into English or common tongue as I found out that it was called here. It was long and beautiful a bit boring but altogether helpful in keeping my heart rate from shooting to the roof. What am I thinking? Getting married at my age. I'm still young. I still have time. I don't really know him that well. We haven't been dating that long and come on I'm from Brooklyn! I should be tougher than this!

"Do you, Persephone Carla Pertrillo, in all your heart of faith, love and hope wish to marry this elf of Woodland Realm to pledge troth to each other in all aspects of life and death?" What the hell kind of question is that? Didn't these people ever hear of Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." And now I know that my mouth is doing the thinking for my head. I know I have feelings for Legolas. I really honestly do have romantic feelings for him, but marriage is a big step. So big a step that l didn't even hear that Legolas had said something and so did Celeborn because next thing I know my veil is lifted away from my face and I see the two most beautiful blue eyes in the world. The radiatant pools show the love and dedication he has for me. Dedication I know I wouldn't be able to get back home. Oh my god. What was I thinking earlier about not going through with marrying this man?

A tender stroke of his thumb against my cheek sends my nerves into a spiraling sense of calm. My head lifts up as he lowers his. We grow closer and closer to each other. Our lips soon meet and with that kiss we are officially wed. And I know that it isn't Legolas that I kissed.


	16. Update

**For everyone out there who is waiting for the next Lord of the Rings meets Brooklyn chapter. You will be disappointed to know that it may be a while till the next chapter comes out.**

**At the moment I am swamped with so many things going on. Like other stories that need to get off the ground and all that.**

**But to help with the wait I am having a contest for you to enter.**

**The goal: To create the best picture of a scene of couple featured in Lord of the Rings Meets Brooklyn.**

**The Rules: Must be your own work. Must be sent to either BrooklynrageSayWhat at or sent to Kankurosnumber1girl through messaging. The last rule is to send it by the end of February.**

**The Prize: The winner will be judged by me and a small group and the winner will be featured as a character in the next chapter of Lord of the Ring meets Brooklyn.**

**Good Luck to everybody! **


	17. Sunny with a chance of dark clouds

**Hey to all of you that have been reviewing my story. It is so great to hear back from people and get what they thought. Some of them even made me laugh, but all of them make me what to keep on going. So without further ado I would like to say thank you to all of you. And since no one entered the contest the show is still going on but without the intro of a new character. By the way sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient.**

My mind was blank. Blank and void. Of thought and process and emotion. The man before me was not the man okay technical people elf that I had planned and was supposed to be married to. Holy Crap! I have to say something. Come on mouth work! I open my mouth in order to tell people that this guy was an imposter, when I found myself without a voice. It was like that scene in the Little Mermaid movie you know where you see the hand go down Ariel's throat and it comes out with a glowing ball that is supposed to represent her voice and then she touches her throat in realization that it really did happen. It was sort of like that. Only minus the big scary hand and manically laughing sea witch. My voice felt like it was literally totally gone. I had to touch my throat in order for me to believe it. Had this imposter Legolas taken my voice away so I couldn't say anything? Well that idiot should know that speaking isn't the only way to communicate. All I need is a piece of paper and pen and I will have that guy gone without a trace and hopefully be able to find my real Legolas. I swear if this guy killed him. Oh mama. He is going to learn about every move I learned in martial arts. And then some I learned in the hood.

Sensing that I was to go off and try to warn someone about him being an imposter the fake Legolas pulls me close to him and then picks up the way a groom picks up his bride and goes down the aisle fast enough for it to look like I was not trying to get out of his grip and run away from him. Out the hall the two of us were alone. I jumped from his arms moving the train of my dress away from tripping me. I run as fast as I could away from him. I ran into the hall surprising many of the guests. The elves thought this was a human tradition and the humans thought that it may be a long ago elf tradition. I go to my mother and try to say something, anything. She is confused and a little frightened by my actions.

Nothing comes from my throat. I move my lips but nothing is heard. I struggle and try each time my throat burns a little more. The feeling of lava was nothing compared to this harm done to my vocal chords.

The fake Legolas comes in calmly like nothing is going on that could be wrong. While hushed tones and whispers of concern were already flying about like disturbed pigeons. All eyes were on me and none followed him. For if they had seen what lay in this eyes they would have understood my fear, my urgency to tell them the truth. The flood gates released my voice in a harsh croak.

"He's not the real Legolas!"

"The bride has gone mad!" Shouted one of the guests. The others started murmuring agreement of the statement. King Thranduil shook his head as if in shame over the fact that he had not tried to prevent this wedding from happening. For once I fell into agreement with him. The wedding should not have taken place the bridegroom was not who appeared as. Beneath that masked smile of gentle humor was one of something close to pure evil. My parents were uncertain. The fresh pink stains of embarrassment were flush upon their cheeks. Snooki was being all I don't know her. Prima Donna was looking away not daring to be involved. The one who acted the most embarrassed was Ricky. He scared me with his eyebrows drawn into one single brow. His lips were no longer visible because they now formed a tight thin line of a scowl. He rose sharply out of his seat and marched over to where I stood. His hand came and grasped my forearm in a painful way. His mouth was about to open to yell. I could tell for the sharp intake of breath was his indicator of his fury to unfold upon me. The irony of him being the one who had not wanted me to marry Legolas and now he was going to let me have it for embarrassing the one he believed to be Legolas.

"If my sister says that it is not Legolas, then it is not Legolas!" He stunned not just me, but the room, mostly me. He had come to my aid. The room burst again in loud tones of protest and fear for the case of truth. I did not listen to them because of the way they shouted it all sounded like television static. Fake Legolas showed nothing, his smile still stayed as if it were supposed to be some practical joke that everyone was treating as if real. Then the twins came to me or tried they would not move past a certain point. Both drew up their arms and pointed at fake Legolas, who by now was still smiling but it had dwindled in power.

"It's the Bad Man!" They said in unison. I ask them what Bad Man?

"You should know. Everyone should know the Bad Man. He's standing right in front of you."

"Why should everyone know the Bad Man?" Thranduil who was at his final limit marched over to the group in his entire kingly splendor, pretty much pissed at the now mockery wedding his "son" had to have.

"Are we really going to listen to children? I know my son and this is my son. You married him, however in light of the circumstances I am willing to say that this wedding never happened." He walked away his back turned but soon he stopped when he heard.

"That's not Legolas. That's the Bad Man who tried to take us the first time!" The twins shout in unison while gripping to each other in fear. Mom was quick to hold them close to her trying to comfort them out of this sudden terror.

"I suppose this charade has gone on long enough. Things are growing quite dull with this role." The Fake Legolas said. With the snap of his fingers. A dark cloak fell about his shoulders like a waterfall reaching its ending point fell again off of him and showed his true features. He was an elf with short golden hair. His eyes were golden like an eagle and gave that I'm going to scratch your eyes out just for looking at me vibe. His teeth white and sharper than any I had seen on an elf. But his smile would be enough for a gang boss give up the life of organized crime. "That's much better."

"Balthoron?!"

"You know this douche bag?" For once King Thranduil did not say anything about what word I used but went on to explain who this guy was.

"He's my nephew. My brother's son."

"Don't you mean dearly departed brother? Oh how can I jest when you don't understand what I mean." Balthoron's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as he lumbered over the elf king. "You would have to have had a heart for that. Instead of that stick nest you call a crown!" I would have laughed at that, but considering the circumstances I focused more on finding a vase to knock him out with.

"It is thanks to you and your ambitions to be king that my father is dead and buried! You selfish lying thieving goblin in disguise!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh dear uncle do not talk down to me so. I deserve better than that." The tone darker but calmer than before.

"Balthoron, whatever it is that you think I did to have a hand in your father's demise is utterly within your head." The elf king tried to reason.

"There you go again Uncle. Lying to everyone you know in order to justify yourself. It isn't the first time your prideful little mind has gotten you into trouble. Funny I was secretly hoping the dwarves would have wiped the lot of you out because of your betrayal to them. Pity things didn't work out that way."

"Did you do anything to aid them nephew?"

"Sadly no. I was busy making a deal of a lifetime. Sauron is a very good master." The name sent gasps of shock and fear throughout the room. My little siblings were clinging to each other shaking. Grandmama's jaw looked ready to drop to the floor. The rest of clan looked worried but also unsure of how bad this guy really was.

"What have you done?" Balthoron said nothing. "My nephew for the love of all that is in middle earth tell me that you did not do something as foolish as take arms with our enemy?!"

"Our enemy? You mean your enemy. I have been Lord Sauron's faithful servant and believe me the rewards have been numerous." His arms gesture to all that was around him. Thranduil's worry over Balthoron's actions was apparent.

"I know he has your mind under a spell of dark magic, but don't try anything you will regret."

"Funny Uncle I was about to say something similar to that effect to you." I took this moment to try and hit him with a vase. His hand grips my arm before I could slam it down on to his head. "Do we really have to act out like this my dear?"

"I am not your dear you two bit douchebag in wannabe clothes."

"Ooo." He said it like he was getting shivers all over his spine. "Defiance is a trait I found rather intriguing of you but with all these people here to view us. I find it punishable." He knocks the vase out of my hands so that it would fall onto the ground and break into pieces. While the vase fell he shifted my arm in order to put it behind my back. It didn't hurt as much as made me feel embarrassed that he got the drop on me. If I wasn't wearing this dress I would have kicked him upside the head. Doesn't mean I just let him do what he wanted. I was thrashing at him a good deal forcing him to have to reattach his grip often. "Come now my pet…This is no way to react. What would your precious Legolas think?"

"What did you do to him?" I said freezing in place for a moment.

"What? I haven't done anything to harm my dear little cousin. He is safe and sound for as long as I see fit. In fact why don't we go and see him." The dark cloak returns again and shreds my vision on what was going on. The darkness goes on till a light finds its way through. It is a gray and dismal place upon first glance. A large room with little decoration and then looking at the side I see an altar. An altar of stone with the sole source of light was. Moonlight of course. It shined down upon the altar where cloth wrapped around it. Nothing could be seen that was on the cloth and like every teenage girl my first thought that I was about to be sacrificed on that altar like an Indiana Jones sequel.

"Isn't this rather cozy? Moonlight, a dance floor and no one to watch as intimate moments are shared." He says all of this trying to get me to dance with him in a waltz. I break from him because hello the guy is showing signs of a psychopath! Or a really cliché cartoon villain. Personally hoping for the cliché villain here. One shark tank and I could solve everybody's problems. "Already trying to seek defiance with me? That stubborn tough trait of yours proves two things to me about you." I raise my eyebrow at him and he takes the hint to explain. "One you will be hard to get into my bed chambers and two it will be quite worth it when you do." Did he really just go there? What is with bad guys and making everything related to the sac? I guess it isn't true what every girl wishes about bad boys in bed. Come on if they have to keep making references about it then they obviously don't get it on.

"Where is Legolas? You said you were going to take me to him or were you just blowing smoke?"

"I don't know what it is that you see in him in order to marry him. He's just the same as every other elf. Hong haired, stoic, boring and not much else besides that. Sure you think he looks good now, but come on what will life be like for the two of you? A dismal life of a princess where everything is not a choice of your own but the choice of your husband and his father? Did you even think about having to live with him in your life? Uncle Thranduil is not the easiest elf to be around. And here's another thing you probably didn't consider elves have immortal beauty. We never age, but you will. You will be an old crone while Legolas is the same as he is now." Anyone else think I should punch him in the face? "However if you were to choose to become my joy as a bride I would give you the same immortality I have in order to share our lives to the fullest." He whispered his hot breath onto the shell of my ear expecting a reaction of guilty pleasure.

"Where is Legolas?" His upper lip rises to the side as he grits his teeth in annoyance.

"Look behind you at the altar. You find the way to your soon to be ex love." He pointed to the cloth covered altar. Carefully I made my way to the altar in case Balthoron should try and throw a fire ball or some kind of killing spell at me while I had my back turned. I made it to the altar and found that there were actually two of them. Another similar one was to the side of it that you wouldn't have been able to see from a distance. "Feel free to look at the other one if you desire to that is." I look at him with his face all contorted to look like what I was about to look like was a natural thing.

Carefully I approach the altar's cloth with my hand and grip its silky fabric. I tore it from off completely. The altar was made not just of stone but crystal as well. Thick crystal that felt as cold as ice.

"What are you trying to pull?" I tell more than ask him.

"Look deeper into the crystal surface and you will see something that can prove most illuminating. Just be sure not to leave smudges. They are a peeve of mine." What are you the maid?

I stand on my toes to peer over the altar to look into the crystal like he said to. At first there is still nothing to be seen. But like smoke disappearing from a addicts room window I could see into the crystal. I could see flakes of golden hues and clear smooth skin before it all came together to form the face of Legolas. What looked like a dead Legolas. I looked to the second altar and ripped the fabric from it with such force that it did tear here and there. Inside was Frodo.

"You killed them you son of bitch!" He leaned against the wall and looked at his finger nails as his brow scruntched in annoyance then his lip turned into a smirk.

"So quick to make accusations no wonder you are a cops daughter. And before you have to ask keep in mind that I have the whole story to tell you. What's that expression you humans use? The whole lock, stock and barrel?" I nod saying that it was the expression. "But I won't do it here in this drab little room." He puts out his hand for me to take. I notice that he has rather long nails. "If you don't want wish to know then you don't have to know. I can always use this time to get to know my wife to be."

"I would rather know the truth as crazy as that sounds when you are about to tell me the truth." I take his hand and he brings it up to his lips to kiss.

"Not all those portrayed as villains are liars love. In truth many of those that claim they are on the side of good lie far more often than not." He leads me forth up rounding stairs to a slightly larger room. In the center of the room was a pedestal and a top that pedestal was dark stone ball. The room also held a balcony that all that could be seen was a dark cloud. The rest of the room held two chairs in front of a fireplace, cathedral ceilings and arch windows. "Please have a seat." He says indicating to one of the chairs.

"S'alright. I would rather stand."

"So you could be able to attack at the first chance you get? Please Persephone, all I wish to do at this time is tell you the whole story I have to tell. But if the urge to launch yourself at me proves to be too much for you to handle. Then I don't have a problem with you being on top." I am so going to re-arrange this guy's face later. I take a seat and he takes the other making himself comfortable. Before placing his hand over the fire to lower its flames down.

"Quite a trick. Do you do children's birthday parties as well?" He chortles at my comment.

"I am not some conjurer of cheap tricks like that wasted excuse of a wizard named Gandalf. Who for unknown reasons was given the title of white wizard when he should have stayed at the title of grey."

"Hey buddy don't you dare insult him! Gandalf is a wizard so epic if Chuck Norris was a wizard he would be Gandalf."

"Your countries' cultural phenomenon is both intriguing and confusing. But let us not dawdle on such trivialities. You wish to know what it is I have done to Legolas and Frodo and quite possibly why your precious little siblings fear me so."

"That is a curious thing since they made no mention of you since today. And I do not just mean my siblings."

"Can't blame them really. I mean I did scare them quite a bit and the others fear me far deeper than mere fright." His toothy smile widens at the thought before going on. "As it was said before I am a servant of Sauron, the dark lord. Actually I am more of a war lord under his command, but being humble is the best trait to have so I shall stick with being called a servant of Saurmon. I joined him and his cause what may seem like eons ago when reminisced in the manner of an old fuddy dutty. He offered me anything I wanted. Powers beyond comprehension for a mere elf, revenge against those who sorely wronged me and one more gift of my choosing. Of course I had to prove my loyalty to him in order to gain my gifts. It was easy getting the powers. All I did was alter the palantiri to cloud the mind of the white wizard Saruman during the war of the ring. I even was behind the death of Boromir in the woods when Orcs came after the fellowship. I had hoped the death of Boromir would be enough to send his father Denethor over the edge of his fragile mental state and plunge the city of Gondor into darkness making it easier for Sauron to claim it as his again. Also the Orcs could take out their weapons and end the life of my cousin as a bonus. That didn't happen of course and I was furious with them at the time, but now I look on it as a sign of fate. Because here in the present I have the honor of disposing of my cousin and destroying my bastard of an uncle for my revenge with my own hands." Relief washed over me as I realized his words meant that Legolas and Frodo were not dead…yet. They weren't dead yet. Key word here is yet. There is no doubt that he is planning to kill them. He already said it what like nine times? Translation: I have to figure out a way to save them before this nut case decides to kill them off. "Yes, it was a very…very good thing he lived through that war, because now I have the perfect plan of action for revenge. And to think it all came together because of a little fantasy convention in the island of Manhattan. Truth be told I didn't enter this dimension of yours." Probably knew that the minute he stepped in New York he'd get mugged. Looks like the type that would be. Hell I would have if I was into that stuff. "I watched through a minion's eyes that I controlled with the aid of the palantiri. I saw the coming and goings of the life those of you in your world lived. Nothing of real interest came to light until I took a chance and entered that convention and found Gandalf partaking in the event. Shock was natural to me at first since I didn't know he would be here, but then it dawned on me that perhaps he was on the hunt to find the next wizards in hiding. Wizards that could be potential Sauron allies I reasoned. I saw him talking to two little children with power hidden deep within them. Power that could mean the glorious return of Sauron. Plotting began to bring the children here so I could guide them, raise them and become a mentor to them." Who knew villains had a big brother organization? Do they also have a neighborhood watch society?

"So you tried to kidnap my baby brother and baby sister?" He reached for my hand and began to pat it with affection.

"Love don't feel like it meant death for your beloved siblings. I would never have done that to them. I needed them alive and well to carry out the orders of lord Sauron."

"Gee that makes me feel a whole lot better. That you were planning to use five year olds to summon an ancient evil that would inevitably destroy the world. Oh yes I might break out into a song and dance." I wrench my hand away from his and he falls back into his chair with a sour look on his face. I didn't think much of it other than to roll my eyes.

"There is no need to be snippy like this when I am generously giving you the truth free of charge instead of having you perform favors for them." His eyes travel the length of my body making me feel violated before going on. "And yet the twins weren't the only ones I happened to see on that faithful day. I saw a ravishing creature who sent whirling desires of both flesh and mind. I saw you with them their beloved older sister. A plan burst forth from my mind like that of your family's Athena from the head of Zeus. Our world is written in a popular book series in your world. Using my minon to take a copy from there and then enchant it here with a spell of transportation took minimal effort the real effort was making sure that you and your siblings got a hold of it before anyone else could. Took at least three book sales till you found it and purchased it. All I had to do then was wait here in my home for you to read the book aloud to them. Once that was accomplished the three of you would have been brought into this world and right here to me. Where I would warmly receive the three of you into my home with lavish gifts. Courting you properly to gain your trust and love would of course lead to marriage. Thus cementing your siblings loyalty to me and Sauron. While giving me the greatest gift of all a truly worthy wife."

"That is a pretty far-fetched not to mention delusional plan of yours and let's not forget that you screwed up with that plan. We didn't come to your house. We ended up over in Shire country and Lothlorien not here. So much for that working out for you."

"That wasn't so much do to poor planning as it was with interference of my plans that I hadn't counted on. I didn't know that Gandalf had taught the children a spell that kept them from what he perceived as harm. Apparently the old goat isn't as senile as he makes himself appear to be." A glass of something materializes out of nowhere into his hand. He sips it lightly. Then looks over the rim of the glass with smoldering eyes. "Please forgive me for my manners. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No. I'm good. I would rather be lucid and hear the rest of this monologue it is you have to tell." He gets a merry twinkle in his eye.

"I shall take it as a sign of your growing interest in me that you wish for me to continue." Don't read too much into it. I thought but let him go on. "Whilst the three of you were falling to Middle Earth I took the chance, nay opportunity to reach for your little siblings as I could see they were steering off course. I reached my hand out to them and something stopped me from doing so. Quickly they were wrenched farther from me and landed elsewhere. I believe they saw my form in the clouds and were so frightened by it that they spoke not a word of it to anyone else. My thoughts then went to you after the failure but you too had disappeared, already you had landed upon Middle Earth's soil. Angered I returned home with nothing to show for my hard won ideas, but burning resentment of unfinished duty. It lasted quite a while and to rid me of some of this frustration I sent some of my men to attack the realm of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. This brought forth far more delight than I had thought. For through their eyes I could see you and how with such amazing strength you fought my own men. Strength for someone well endowed. Very well endowed." He took a pause to reflect on the memory and then continued on with his tale. "I continued to watch and keep note of you as much as I could, but Galadriel and Celeborn's abilities did a better job of keeping me out than I had been led to believe. Still it gave me two rather different ideas on how to gain you as mine and keep my cousin from having you for himself. The first was one that seemed the best road to take and that was twisting the mind of the young hobbit. Oh yes he cared for you and would have asked you to be his. He truly was going to but his kind heart got in the way. He saw the looks shared between the two of you and was willing to allow you delusion happiness with Legolas. But I wouldn't let him give up. I forced him to wean you away and even added a little punch to it. I gave you the gift of flight." His smile widen like that of a crocodile with prize in sight. My mind in fury knew about this gift of flight he gave me. The curse. The curse of harpy features. The searing pain of when they first wretched themselves free from my back. The splitting pain and sickness. He was the source. "But that wasn't enough for dear cousin Legolas to run away from you. He hides his shallow nature too well for the public to see. Thus I had to make Frodo more suitable with my grand design." He gestured grandly for this remark. Drama geek. "I took over his body and forced his soul into deep rooted torture. He felt the pain and remarked loudly for a time of how it was wrong to hurt another like this and well you get the idea he was being incompetent. Not that hobbits as a whole aren't." I rose from my seat quicker than he could react and hit him hard across the mouth forcing his chair to shake back with his loathed form to crush against the cold stone floor.

He rose up just a little with support from his arms. With one arm off the ground he wiped the blood coming from his mouth. Deep red water flowed onto his hand as it cascaded to the floor in slow dripping drops. His eyes they grew wide and then they grew sharp and small as they cast their gaze onto me as I stood not apologizing for what I had done to him. It's not like anyone else wouldn't do the same to some guy like this. He picked himself up and soon towered over me. His hand went to my throat. His touch was firm like a builder on a skyscraper. The firm touch took the very air from my throat. "That was not very nice." His voice and tone bore the fruit of ice as his grip tightened. I tasted the bitter flavor of cruel death in smoggy haze before he released me. Falling to the ground I drew in breath sharply even if it did bring pain for me on the inside. Sort of like when you get the wrong end of a shiv in prison. His looks fall into that of a pissed off wife beater.

"Now listen closely to what I have to say to you. The feisty way you have about you that you tried to pull on me just now. I only want to see, no correction feel that kind of temper from you when you and I are in the throes of passion. I do not nor will I tolerate such violent actions such as this against me." His gaze turned softer and it caused me to feel sick by the unnatural gaze. He sighed before leaning down to my level. "I do not find such actions against you enjoyable. No matter what others may say that is perhaps one of the upmost truths that I have told you. I do not feel the need to strike out at you like some form of detestable pleasure. It nearly killed me to have to grip your throat like a warg's jaw on its prey. That shall be the only physical torture I will ever do to you. For this I swear." He put his hand out for me to take and help me rise back onto my feet.

"As have many others who beat the ones they supposedly love. Yet all of them either get hurt again or met the peace of a wooden box buried deep within the ground." He rose sharply again there was a seething air about him. I came to my feet ready to avoid anything he may try and if he did I will strike back.

"This conversation is deserving of an end for now." He moved over to the door and opened it. "You should cool your temper in here. And if the need of rest should prove to be needed there is a lounge chair long enough to be called a bed really over there." His gaze directs to the other side where curtains hung but then lifted up to show the item in question. He then left without another word to me. The visible locks of the door clicked into place with the dexterity of an Olympic gold medalist gymnast team. Dozens of the tiny things not to mention spells no doubt placed upon them. The guy had foresight for at least this much. But what about the balcony? I look over the railing of the thing and bam it was a long way down. No way I had enough fabric in the room to even make it halfway down including this long wedding dress. Oh and if he came back to the room to see that I was trying to escape this way. There is no way in this world, universal whatever that I will give him the satisfaction of seeing me in my lingerie. I wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of seeing me in a skirt that was knee length. But like usual it's we women that have to suffer with coming up with a plan to save the day. If I can figure out what kind of spell he used to on the others and if there is a way to contact Gandalf without the douchebag lord knowing anything about it then the spell can get broken and all of us can make our escape. From there it would probably become a one last brawl between good and evil at least that is the possibility, you never know someone could come around the corner and smack him with a frying pan and that ends up being enough to do Balthoron in. Wonder if he even has a frying pan? Or a wok? Tea kettle? Crock pot? I'll use any cooking utensil at the moment to hit him with. Except a sauce brush, because that would just be about the most ridiculous thing to use in a fight against a guy like Balthoron. The others make more sense because of the weight and iron amount. Wait does iron work against elves from Middle earth? Or is that just a defense from elves that are from Europe? Well it's a fifty fifty shot. I'll take it.

But first I have to wait for him to come back. He has to finish his usual evil villain monologue, then I have to pretend to take an interest in him or persuade him to try and impress me with the majesty of his estate or something or other to give me a layout of this place and perhaps find a few tools to use in escape from here. That's if he will do those things. There is no guarantee that he will come back peaceful. He may come back with more in mind than simple stories. Oh I don't even want to think about it! And to think some time ago the only thing I could have been worrying about was Bloomberg's hair brain to ban soda and the weird hide the cigarettes thing. Why the hell am I thinking about that now? I have to focus on getting out of here and saving my friend and boyfriend soon to be husband. Then I can worry about the stupidity of the soda ban law. If I can make it out here first.


	18. The Storm

It's forever to wait in here. There isn't a change in light to see if the hours have passed into night and day. Making it all roll into one long hour, minute, second hell if I know: to quote Brian Griffin of Family Guy. I don't know there's no clock there! And apparently not knowing the time leads to sleep. How I found out. I woke up to the sight of a dark elf staring at me with a big smile like he had just scored last night.

"Do you know you are at your most peaceful when you're asleep? You appear as sweet and yearning for the warmth of another."

"Watching me while I slept? That's creepy as hell." I said rubbing sore temples and pushing back several therapy needing pictures.

"Oh come now. I only came in here a few minutes ago. What good would it have done for me to wake you up? A complaint of touching you? A dirty look for bothering you? I would have gained nothing of good value. Besides you will get use to a lover's lingering gaze soon enough."

"To be fair you're already getting a dirty look." He doesn't take note of it instead he pulls something that was lying on a chair. It was long and dark and made of cloth. "I think you will find this to be suitable. Unless you have come around and decided to marry me right this very minute?" I was confused to how that made sense until I remembered that I was in my wedding dress still. The one that was supposed to be for the wedding between me and Legolas, but his uninvited cousin Balthoron stole his place. And then he had me whisked away so that he may force me into marrying him. Real nice guy huh?

"I have been told to never accept gifts from strangers."

"But I am not a stranger. For you know my name." Balthoron added.

"Just because someone knows a name does not make the owner of that name any less strange."

"Cute remark. Do you have any other clothing to wear?" He said it like a too into their selves teenage girl. I should know. I live with two of them. How else do you think the Prima Donna got her nickname? Oh and Ricky. Ah I'm just playing ya. It's Snooki.

"No, just this…" All of you can understand that when one sees a knife being raised at them the first instinct is to shut up and run. Or in my case shut up and try to kick him where it hurts the most. The wedding dress hinders this due to my legs becoming tangled in the fabric. Thus losing the ability to stand up and falling to the ground like a just chopped log. Opportunity presents itself to the knife wielder as he cuts off sections of the wedding gown leaving me exposed to the elements in nothing but my underwear. I try and cover as much of myself as I can with arms and scrap pieces of fabric.

"Well this is a nice view. But I am one who waits for his lover to come willingly to him in lustful desire. It's your choice to wear this dress that I have thoughtfully picked out for you or you can just walk around in your unmentionables. Either way I am enjoying the view."

"Get out!" I shout ready to throw a boulder at his fat head.

"Now isn't that adorable a little kitten trying to give me orders? Correction a soaking wet little kitten trying to give orders. Hmm now there's an idea."

"Try it and you will find yourself less of a man than you already are." Sneering teeth speak to him.

"I am not of man. I am an elf." He smirked as if it was clever what he said. More of a smartass thing to say if you ask me.

"You still have something in common with human males that is rather important. Now are you going to stay there to watch me undress as the disgusting pervert that you are or are you going to leave the room and allow me to dress in private like a real elf would?" The real elf sting caused a short lived curl of the lip something that he didn't want seen as it would mean he was easily riled and also would mean he could be easily distracted as well. A condition that many bad guys had that often would show how ill fit they are for ruling anything outside a Burger King drive through window.

"I shall wait for you, but once you are done you must come outside to join me in a little get together." He said soon leaving the room. I pick up the dress and look at it carefully holding it with two fingers. It is a dark blue long sleeved and skirted dress. The sleeves looked like you could hide two large Christmas hams in each sleeve. Very dramatic evil girlfriend: minus the usual skimpy and skin tight clothes that you see in comic books and the movies based on said comic books. This dress was more mature and well not bad really, I mean it looked good on me and wasn't trashy but because he gave this dress to me it will be destroyed by the end of this little escapade.

"All you need are the jewels and you will be perfect to present to our subjects." He said when he saw me in the dress. Then went over to a chest to I guess get some jewels.

"Our subjects? In case you have forgotten I am still not yours." I poked his chest for good measure. Nearly broke my finger doing it to. Damn the guy's chest must be made of granite. And that is not a compliment.

"Things change in the course of time. You should know this. After all you agreed to marry an elf that you had thought was an annoyance in the past. You will find yourself growing in attachment to me and become more than glad to become my wife and queen."

"You know what you and a lawyer have in common?" I ask him.

"We both wish to seek justice in some way or form that may not be well seen in the eyes of the public at all times?"

"No, your both parasites that people hope will be abolished like in Back to the Future 2."

"Back to the Future 2? I don't believe that I have ever seen that one or any of them. Must not have been that good a series." Okay this guy has just won the award for worst judge of movies. How can anyone say that the Back to the Future series wasn't any good? It's a sci-fi series that helped make the eighties greater. No to mention Doc Brown is just one of those guys that being awesome is second nature. He's in my top ten lists of great scientists in pop culture right at the top with the Doctor and Dr. Banner. I fantasy and somewhat sci fi loving little siblings of course I become a bit interested in some tidbits of things.

"You are not presenting yourself well and are getting into the more negative space of the dislike chart." He takes my arm and pulls me into his again rock hard chest and not complementary rock hard, but more literal.

"The more you resist me the more you appeal to me. And with this appeal I shall not end to my quest to have your heart as mine."

"If that was an attempt at reverse psychology to get me to try and like you in hopes that it would eventually become so. Then you are out of luck. Besides haven't we already done this song and dance already?" I said moving away from him and to a table that now held food and drink. I pick up the drink and swirl it around. I can tell it's wine by the smell and coloring, but was it spiked in some way I couldn't see, but it will probably be avoided. I put it down on the table. Turning my attention to some ripe looking grapes I didn't see him come up from behind and place his hand on mine.

"Do not think that I would stoop so low as to use a drugged wine glass to bed a maiden. It's incredibly vulgar. Only the lowest of undesirables do such crude things and they're the ones who lose their heads first."

"I suppose with you there will be quite a few undesirables as you put it that will have their heads chopped off if you were to rein. Not that it will happen." I take a grape and place it in my mouth, then I feel the stinging of something crushing my jaw and wrenching me forth to look at Balthoron's face that held the same sneer as his uncle did the first time I met him. His voice took on a low and searing tone.

"Little Carla do you think it is wise to insult me about my birthright to rule this realm and all who are in it? A monarchy which is something so serious and so important that you are choosing now to belittle not only my position but yours to be? How can you see this as wise?" His eyes almost take on some sort of sinister glow as his grip on my jaw was strengthening. He actually managed to pick me up off the ground as he did this. It looked as if he was doing an ode to Shakespeare's Hamlet. The next display was of my body being tossed to the other side of the room. Nothing too bad, just some skid marks on my skin and the feeling of pumping blood reflowing around where he held my head. "This is not something I truly desire to do to you, my dearest one."

That voice of his was softer now, but still had a raspy undertone. I feel his hands on my arm and waist as he lifts me back onto my feet. I shirk away from him ready to hit him with all that I have got. His hands stop this idea by enclosing his hands around my fists. He brings them up to his chest and he looks have changed again. His eyes lost the glow of anger and replaced with a gentle doe shine. His lips were in a smile as he brought me closer to him.

"Just remember not to doubt your destiny anymore you are to be with me as is fate. The more you taunt such good fortune the more it shall turn into sour grapes. And grapes they have a tendency to get squashed into the dirt." He then transported the grapes into his hand and offered them to me. I could hear a small chuckle from deep within his throat as if he thought that what he had just said was incredibly witty. I found it rather dry and sickening considering what he just did barely a minute ago. I push successfully away from him and go straight to the drink on the table and take a small gulp. Okay a medium sized gulp. No it was not a large it was a medium. If it was a large gulp the wine would have been halfway empty it wasn't even close to that point. I didn't want to get loopy around this guy. I need to stay sharp and….Holy crap that hurts! Is this what whiplash feels like?! No wonder people ask for disability! I griped my head as if it was going to do anything to stop the swirling of the room. The pounding of horribly played bongos would have been relief instead of this skull puncture and neck ache.

A tsk, tsk of the tongue goes off in the room followed by the sound of swift footfalls coming towards me. The echo off of the stone covered room gave more rise to the desire for offbeat bongos.

"My poor queen to be, shall I help to heal your sore neck with the soothing touch of my hands to massage the knots and kicks?"

"After what you did to me, what makes you think that I would let you anywhere near my neck? You would probably snap it in half." He didn't say anything. No retort of any sort. Not even a whimsical laugh at my remark. A blank face and moved closer. His hands move over to my shoulders and I don't know something weird happened. I…can't believe I'm saying this But I liked it. The feeling of his touch. The way the skin of his hand moves over the skin of my neck. It feels intoxicating. Red light. Red light! RED LIGHT! I jump away from him like I had just put my hand in the electric socket. It must have been a fluke I reason with myself. It just has to be a fluke of the mind. Maybe his hands are cold and it was like a cold compress on my sore muscles. Yes, that has to be it.

"Something the matter my dear?" No surprise it's him. And he's touching me again with his bare masculine hands…What is wrong with me? "Nothing is wrong with you Persephone. Everything is as it should be and will be forever more." His hands do some talking as they push away the fabric around me to reach my bare flesh. Again the strange sensation comes over me from the light caresses of my fingers. Why? Why? The loss of sense within my mind comes and I feel inclined to fall into his arms. This isn't right. Why do I feel this way? "A few drops was all it took."

This snaps me into sense and sensibility. A few drops? A few drops of a date rape drug perhaps? I knew it he drugged me! That fucking bastard!

"You slimy underhanded toad! You are so desperate you had to dope my drink in order to get with me!"

"My Queen you must turn the volume of your voice down. At least till our wedding night then I encourage you to be as loud as you see fit of it. It is at that point I shall get with you as you have put it. All I have really done to you is change your persuasion so to speak. Your feeling of hate and dread towards me are turning into those of passion and lust." I look at him in shock which by now you would think would have worn off by now since I have been around this shmuck.

"The more you and I touch." His eyes like a hawk spotting a rabbit dart to my hands and with a mere flick take hold of them and create this horrid but exhilarating rush. "Yes a touch as simple and pure as the holding of hands." His fingers curl around mine keeping that warm blanket moving further through me. "Will nurture the growing bud of desire and love till at last you accept my love and offers of marriage and royal standing. You will desire no other companion and lover but me. All of your heart shall belong to me and me alone. It will not take much time now. Just a few more precious minutes till you will lose all senses."

His eyes so beautiful now in the dim light of the candles burning like my soul for him. He blinks once before they begin to close. In place of light he uses his soft lips for sight. They land upon mine in a quick chaste kiss that I return with far more force. I wrap my arms around his neck and his grasp my waste. His hands strong and firm with long and graceful fingers take the lead to travel all over what they desired. Seeking the warmth of my skin to aid his cooling fingers. (BANG! KNOCK! BANG!)

"All that brings happiness to this world who could it be that ruins my time with my Queen to be!" His vanishing touch leaves me breathless in the need to feel him again. I follow him up the stairs careful not to step upon his cape as we ascend a staircase tower. Upon reaching the top we can see all that is around us. At the large wooden door there was a party. Not a party of guests invited for a joyous event. But a party made up of warriors from the great elven woods, sturdy mountain dwarves, battle worn men and a few honest hobbits of the shire with the attendance of a certain wizard. They stood their ground at the door using all their strength to tear it down and steal me away from Balthoron's tender embrace.

"Those fools. They rush to their deaths far too quickly. Then again why should I have to sully my hands with their blood so early on? I'll let my underlings have a little fun first then I shall take care of them. Picking who is to be the first casualty of mine will be troublesome. My Uncle, has a past with my father and I that must be dealt with in a harsh manner, perhaps he shall become the first prisoner of war. That way I shall have the sweetest of revenge to be placed on him over and over again. Then there is that meddlesome wizard who should have learned to keep his nose out of everyone's business long ago. And too many to name in this time and place when…" He turns roughly pushing me into his broad chest. His arms wrapped around me so tight and warm that he may as well have put a blanket over me.

"I have you all to myself for such a time as precious as this." He leans after a quick and seductive lick of the lips. His mouth does not make contact with mine, but instead travels along the shell of my ear and down to the base of neck and collarbone. Sucking lightly and driving me crazy as he does so. "Tell me the truth now Persephone, do you love the feel of my touch?" I bite my lips so no sound can betray me. "Oh now why do you torture these full and inviting lips of yours with such harsh treatments? Allow your body ease and rest. Allow your heart to open for me." His hand travels down my back tracing little patterns along the dress till it finds rest on the curve of my rear. How much further can he go before this dark emotion takes over me?

With the strength surprising me greatly I hit him in the gut giving me the opportunity to strike his nose with the palm of my hand. Breaking his nose and sending gushes of blood to pour down his face. While he wailed in pain I gave him a hit to the shin and a round house kick knocking him down to his side. He wriggled like the worm he is for a few short seconds before he returned the favor and brought me roughly down to the floor banging my hand on to the hard stone floor. My vision clouded in tune with a pounding head and a soon harsh whisper of a dastardly snake.

"You little bitch! How dare you break my nose!" I fight the sense of vertigo to look him in the eye only to receive a hit to bring me down. Or at least an attempt to bring me down. I get up again and find myself regaining my hatred of him and that brought me up with stable legs. He attempts to hit me again, but I grab his fist and use the momentum of the swing to toss him to the floor. Seeing this coming he rolls with it and pops back up again ready for more. "I don't know what I saw in you."

"You didn't see anything past a person you can control, but now you know you can't control me." We begin to circle each other. I hold up my fists ready to deck him into the last thousand years.

"Yes. What good is a horse that can claim no rider?"

"What good is a man who can't get a willing woman?"

"A very poor insult. After all I got you, didn't I?" he takes the plundge and tries to grab me. I dodge this and use my leg to trip him over. He looked so ridiculous sprawled on the floor like a dunce.

"Yes, but you had to lie and take the form of your cousin in order to do so. That just proves you got no game." I mock him. His eyes they burn like fire and try to bring those forced desires through me again.

"You say that I have no game and yet you are the one that reacts like a bitch in heat when you so much as cast a glance into my eyes." He moves closer and quicker than I could react he again throws me to the floor. Grasping my wrists so that I could not strike him down he slams me on to the floor. "No longer are you a worthy wife in my eyes. But you still hold some value." His finger traces my chin to which I attempt to bite off. "Before I would not have thought of doing this, but now my sense of need is too strong to be ignored. Once I have finished no one will think you worthy of being a wife."

In response to his words I can feel my heart pounding against my ribs. It has been a long time since I have felt this scared. My breathing hitches in tune with the blood rushing throughout my body urging my body to move, to fight, to run, and to do something! I cannot and will not let him do this to me or anyone else! This is not going to end well for him.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! CAAAWWWW!" He looks up in surprise at what has just happened. I used his curse on me against him. Transformed into the form of a harpy with the wings the feathers and my favorite feature, flesh tearing talons! I land my first strike grazing his cheek. A thin line of blood was beginning to flow down his face a reaction of separating from each other. He I could tell was dumbfounded about the recent change in me. Touching his bleeding cheek with a shaking hand he was shocked.

"You dared to mar my face." He said it with so much emotion that I almost felt bad for what I did. Almost. It's hard to suppress such a horrid things that he tried to do to me just now and what he would keep doing. There was no hope for this guy on the side of good anymore. He was going down.

(BANG! BANG! BAANNNG!) Both of us turn to the sound of the door caving in. The cavalry had made it to the room that we were in. I could see with great relief that Gandalf was among those that had entered. But relief was going to have to take a step back as the lunatic came at me with a hidden sword attempting to chop off my head. In turn I took another swipe at him with my talons swiping a few strands of his hair. The party stood to gain more guests as the spill of the cavalry gave way to those who wished to see us dead. Not only was this no longer Romeo trying to kill me but his little cronies were getting in on the action. One swipe at him equaled two macho men after taking their turn at slicing into my belly. I ended up having to deal with them instead of Mr. Personality as he found a new object of torture and that was to kill his Uncle. Who hadn't even bothered to change out of his wedding gear for battle gear.

As all of us danced to the beat of clashing blades and slashed flesh I came to find myself back to back with a certain trouble seeking wizard. In fact I almost mistook him for the enemy and came close to taking a swipe at him.

"Hold back your talons young one!"

"Sorry Gandalf. Duck!" He does allowing me to strike the goblin that had been coming after him.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"Would you mind?"

"Knock yourself out." We seemed to have had a mind reading moment. He picked me up by the arm swinging me around to hit solider on one side while he with his staff knocked those on the other to the ground. He then flipped me into the air to dive down on at the evil doers. We made a good team I admit and the crowd was losing the supporters of the sauron supporter. Thanks to those like King Aragorn who moves his sword as gracefully as a conductor with his baton during an orchestra. He leads the humans with steps matching that of the sounds of violins ranging from high to low in a plethora of sounds. While the elves lead by their king moved about with the rhythm of wood winds and strings. The dwarves marched along to that of drum beats strong and steady footwork. And the Hobbits well they had a music style all their own.

"This is over Uncle! You will be killed along with your precious son and his whore!"

"Such words you boast shall go unfulfilled my once dear nephew."

"Easy for you to say Uncle. But we'll see who has the last laugh." With a great surge of power in the thrust of his sword Balthoron sent Thranduil's mighty sword from his grasp. Stunned by the sudden movement the king took leave of his senses and lost sight of the impending doom coming at him. Without a second thought I dive in between the two elves and knock that pompous ass to the ground. No, I didn't mean Thranduil.

"You saved…me?"

"Like it or not we're going to be family soon and where I'm from you don't let people mess with family. Even if they have been acting like well you…" The devils must be skiing because I am pretty sure Hell just froze over. Thranduil had looked at me with respect and I'm sorry could that be a hint of a smile?

"Watch out!" Thranduil pushes me to the side to avoid the plunge of a blade from that which is the most odious of elves. No longer was his sanity in his movements. Wildly and dangerously he was swinging his blade desperately trying to hack one or the both of us.

"I will not be defeated! I will enslave you all!" His blade fell into the marble column creating a fissure within the structure. "Well not all of you of course. I can't have horrible beings in my new kingdom." He took the blade out of the fissure. His eyes seemed more focused now, but on who was the big question.

The attention focused on the mad elf took away from something that was to become an important factor in this battle. As he moved no one for saw that we were entering the room with which the bodies of Legolas and Frodo were resting. I didn't put it together until I bumped into the crystal casket.

"Perhaps I should just kill him now. Suffering would look well upon you Uncle. The sight of your priceless son dead and you just sat there and watched as his blood decorated his stone cold body. Oh I suppose I can be merciful and kill you afterward ending your suffering." His eyes they dart in my direction.

"You still have a chance to redeem yourself and become something greater than what you have aligned yourself with. Come to me." His hand now outstretched beckoned to me to come and sample his touch from here on after.

"Keep her out of this Balthoron."

"You should learn to be silent." Quicker than the time we could react Balthoron stabbed Thranduil in the side with his sword. Blood gushed down staining the once brilliant blue tunic he wore. "Oh Uncle you are so clumsy getting blood all over your best tunic. You should be more careful."

"Come to me Persephone and live or would you care to die after all?"

"I don't think so."

"Wha? AHHH!" A blast of energy hit Balthoron into the column that had the fissure and you would not believe who it was that shot off that blast of energy.

"Hi Carla!" The twins shout out to me.

"Oh there they are." Gandalf said coming into the room.

"You brought children to a battle?!" I screech ready to have it out with the wizard.

"I did not bring them here Carla and thus please calm yourself they came to just now in the other room."

"He's telling the truth." Janie said moving to my side.

"We've been here since you have been here." Eric said going to the other.

"You've been here the whole time and you didn't once think to run for it?!"

"We would have if we weren't trying to think of ways to avoid being de..defected?" Janie was having trouble with a word and looked to us to see if anyone else knew what it was.

"Detected?"

"That's right detected. We hid from view hoping that we could save you and the others from the bad man." Janie finished. Then Eric continued.

"But we never had much time to do anything but hide."

"The two of you should have stayed hidden." The voice of Balthoron rang through the air he was up on his feet again and the wild look had not faded. "Now that I have all those that I need right here I will not fail."

"How many times is he going to say something like that?" Both twins asked. I block the twins from him using my wings. This guy is delusional and dangerous there is no sense taking a chance on anything else.

"Gandalf as soon as you can. Take the twins and get out of here." I whisper careful of not allowing Balthoron to hear anything.

"But we can help you."

"It's too risky for the two of you to stay here. Now I don't want any lip. Stay with Gandalf and do what he says. I promise I'll be back."

"No you won't." The bastard moves quick he came in front and took a swipe at chopping off my arm. He nicked it but didn't strike the bone. His attention was away from the kids and thanks to Gandalf they were out of range for the guy and was ready in case of any threat to come at them.

Balthoron was focused on me at this point and this time I had a plan to keep that cocky highbrow loony down.

"Balthoron, I need you to cease what you are doing and listen to me. I am about to say a few words that will indeed please you." Half lid eyes looked into his. He kept his weapon up but did not raise it high enough for the alarm of it falling upon my skull.

"Speak your words and I will listen. However the amount of pleasure I receive from your words depends on the truth that you provide to aid those words."

"I will become your queen on two conditions that when met shall raise no objection from me to what you wish of me. Do you desire for me to continue Balthoron?"

"You can't marry him Carla! He's a bad man!" Eric shouts.

"Eric! The adults are talking. Now you and Janie remember what happened to the children who didn't listen to the adults and how they would up in that book. The two of you remember that right?" The nod of two heads follow through. "Good the two of you are listening to me." Balathron

"My interest has been peaked but the cast of doubt is ever present to your position in the past what has changed such a time that has been shorter than the life of a fruit fly to bring you to this decision?"

"Am I to understand that you are trying to talk me out of a decision that I have made?"

"Call it one of your insurance policies. What is it that you are planning? I do wonder about it. But first the conditions are to be brought forth and then the explanation."

"The first condition is that you let my baby brother and sister goes unharmed and the second is that you swear to never hurt me."

"These conditions I will agree to. As long as you agree to all your duties as my queen, that is." He moves over to me playing with a strand of my hair. He leans closer to allow his breath to tickle the shell of my ear. "And that means all duties. Starting now." I nod and he smiles evilly looking about the room at those who were watching and he made his next words into a show. "You see that? All of that which has transpired here at this moment of history? Those who have died here today did die in vain to bring back a prince and his supposed love will not see that day. For she has consented to becoming my queen with nary a concern to be given to Legolas. Shows how little you really know her doesn't it?"

"Must you tease them in this manner and at now of all times?"

"A wife remains obedient to her husband. That means that she does not make him appear in ill light."

"I only wish to point out to you that you are wasting time that can be used for other…activities." I move with grace closer to him. Arms enveloped around his frame as they traced his muscled chest. A low grunt was beginning in his throat as my fingers flew lower but stopped before they could reach the more interesting parts.

"Such skill in debate should be rewarded." He looked softly at me and then turned harsh upon the others. "The rest of you may leave while you still can."

"We are not leaving without our friends."

"And my son!" snarled Thranduil, his wound no longer bleeding as badly as before.

"My dear uncle such delusions you have of me showing such kindness to you."

"But Balathron you could release the hobbit." I say to him.

"And prey tell why you believe that I should do such a thing. Has your fickle heart turned to him now?"

"No, Balathron. I mean to make some favors amongst certain people. Giving back the hero of the hobbits gives them a sense of gratitude or debt to you. Frodo is after all a strong icon to them."

"What good is hobbits' support to me?"

"It took hobbits to take down the Dark Lord. Imagine what they may be able to accomplish on their swift feet and unseen ways for you."

"Again your debate bears fruit of reason. Fine then take your friend for I have no more use of him as he is now." The case that had contained Frodo was now dissolved and his state of deep sleep shaken away. He blinked once then twice before looking about the room. By that time his cousins had reached him and were holding him close to be sure that he was alive and unharmed.

"Carla! Get away from him, he's…!"

"She already knows who I am and is already in agreement to becoming my bride. Now leave before I change my mind and have you killed off."

"But..but…but this cannot be Carla you agreed to this?"

"Frodo I believe you have heard Balathron. You should leave..now. Everything will be alright."

Frodo with the urging and pushing of his close ones left but he could not help a look back at who he sees I have become.


	19. What will happen?

Before I begin the next part of this story I would just like to say a few words. Such as I am sorry about not updating as soon as I should be, but I would like you to know that this is not out just being lazy or some other second thing that I can't think of at the moment. It's because this story is nearing its end and that just makes me really sad. This was truly my first story to put up on and has been one of the ones that I have had so much fun writing. It's difficult to end something you just want to keep going on and on but you know that there's a time when all things must end before you start making what was once good horrible. Oh god I feel like I'm going to cry. *taking a moment* I just want to say thank you to all of those that have left comments from how much you like the character or the story or just giving your two cents worth its thanks to you that this story has gone on as long as it has and you have helped me to get better as time goes on. Thank you, all of you. Oh good grief I just went over a few words. Without further ado I give you chapter eighteen of Lord of the Rings Meets Brooklyn.

"They have left my queen. How long do you think it will be till they return again for their lost comrade?"

"I believe they will be forced to wait till their wounds have healed enough before their attack on our home again." His hand grasps my hand and starts his travels along my arm ending at the base of my shoulder and neck.

"If it must be it must be." He sighs deeply before pulling me into him.

"And why do you sound so dishearten by this? You have time to prepare and better your securities before they could even put together one suit of armor. Surely it cannot be that you feel you have lost because of one mere trade?"

"The loss of the hobbit would no more affect me as if I had stepped on an ant today. It is not that I feel dishearten by this realization my dear so much as I feel well anxious you could say. I would rather kill off my uncle and settle this whole attempt of a war or battle really. With such time consuming activities to be rid of I can spend the better part of time with ravishing you till all of time stands still."

"Then how shall you rule over your subjects? Surely you do not wish for your kingdom to fall all around you? What good would winning this battle be if that should happen as the outcome?"

"It shall not fall and my queen it shall be our kingdom not just mine alone. A queen is an equal in the eyes of her king." I make a face at him that shows displeasure. "What is with the face my dear heart?" His voice had the bittersweet edge of care and unpleasantness.

"One minute you claim me as your queen and equal not too long before you treated me as little more than scum."

"You were of an unsound mind when you acted so irrationally. Harsh as my treatment was it shall never happen again. You have chosen with wisdom this time and with it comes the ideal dream of spousal kindness." He rubs his face in the crook of my neck. Taking a deep breath of some scent of mine before speaking again. "Why must we wait for marriage to enjoy the desires of the flesh?"

"One who waits gains more than what he had first sought."

"Such lovely little words you speak."

"Yes they are lovely little words woven into a lovely phrase and came from lovely lips as you seem to find."

"Such lips that belong with mine and mine alone." A deep kiss is shared between the two of us. When the kiss is over he keeps his eyes closed enjoying the sensation we had just shared. "Such bliss from a small joining of the lips together what delights a wait me in lover's embrace?"

"Such embraces shall come but you with greater strength than that which is for battle must resist for now. Or else you shall be proven to be less of man for such sinful delights."

"Temptress that you are, such words that would put others at bay instead they drive me further into the ocean. Should I allow you to drown me with your affections?" A smoldering look is enough to tell him that now was not the time or place for such words to be shared. To that I break from his grasp and head to my room.

"Why do you flee like this?" He said with perhaps a bit too much bite. Something that happens when men have been cock blocked.

"One moment longer and I may give into the desires you have made very apparent. I must preserve my purity for as long as it takes till we are wed." With that I leave his sight. I presume that he was content with the answer I gave him for he didn't break down my door and try to take me. A restless sleep greeted me that night believing that he would enter my chambers as I slept and try his charms upon me. If that were to happen, who knows which way the road may lead?

For the next week or so how I spent my days was pretty much the same as the last. I would wake up, eat breakfast, and entertain myself with little things. Such as sewing new dresses, reading and using my powers of the harpy. I can use it so well now that I can transform as will. When the day is done and the last meal is eaten I sleep. Only to wake in the morning and repeat the process all over again.

There are times when I will venture outside of my chambers only to be greeted by the sounds of him training. His training is as cruel as one would expect for one who has gained such dark powers. Soon after I find myself once more in my rooms alone and scared. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?

"You agreed to be with a crazy ass man in matrimony! That's what you have done you moron!" My inner voice screams at me and it has every right to do so. "The real question is what are you going to do from her on out? Are you going to pose like a painting from the Black plague? Or are you going to do something worthy of your New York background? Remember you are from New York! New Yorkers don't give up and run for the hills when things start to go downhill. They stand up to it and fight it for all it's worth. Even after the fight has left them a total mess. They get back up again and survive!" As you can tell my inner voice has a dream of becoming a motivational speaker.

It all changed when Balthoron opened the doors in excitement. He was a whirl of energy as he buzzed through the room like a bee seeking pollen. My first thought went towards the darker side of the world. That he had managed to kill off his uncle in some way, but I soon felt that it was not quite the case.

"My Dear heart! We will have everything soon!" he picked me up from my seat and captured my lips in a searing kiss. He then went on to make a pose in front of the window. Honestly bad guys and becoming drama queens, what is the deal? "They are coming. They think they have some genius plan to overthrow me and take you back with them. Those fools still are forcing delusions upon themselves that not only can they beat me, but I placed some sort of spell upon you to force you into falling in love with me. As if I had to use even a fraction of my power to force you into falling for me. I have more than enough charm to gain the heart of any woman I desire."

I turn away from him feeling disgusted.

"For this woman you are not all that appealing at the moment."

"Of course I should not say such things when I have already gained the most worthy and precious woman of these two worlds."

"Nice save, but not nice enough." I walk away from him and he tries to gain ground till he finally is close enough to place his hands on my shoulders. He pulls me closer so that my back was against his chest. He leans down to whisper into my ear.

"Please do pardon me of my words just now. My immense joy at the news of my crowning moment arriving sent me into a tizzy. I will be careful of how I word my feelings from now on."

"It's a start." He kisses my temple. Before going out the door. Again I am alone only with new thoughts to occupy my mind. They are coming and by the way he is excited they could be arriving far sooner than one would expect. What will they do this time that will be different than last time? Will they lose or gain ground in this chess game we are all apart of? The players are all there for the taking. Who shall win determines fates of different kinds, if this world is not enough for Balthoron? From what I have seen in spy and superhero movies the one with dreams of the world and hears of another seldom wants less than just that.

"Come here my Dear heart and see they have already come to us." I do as he bids and go to his side. From the window I can see them coming. In armor and greater numbers than they had before.

"So many have come."

"Indeed it is so. But it matters not. My men will take care of them, but will leave my uncle alone. He is the one that I truly wish to see dying at my feet. Of course I shall do everything to spare you of such a distressing sight."

"How generous of you to spare me the sight of a man I to hold in discontent." I say to him turning away from the window and head into my room. Where I take roost upon a plush chair. Lying in comfort upon the lounge chair he comes in. He leans down upon one knee so that he may look at me. His hand gently caressing my jawline in order to look upon him.

"My Dear heart, please understand the death of my Uncle has been upon my mind since his betrayal to my father. My father has left this realm for the next without seeking the piece of justice he so richly deserved. I know you too would find some enjoyment in ending the wretched man's life, but this is a family matter."

"Fine then. Just let me watch. Is that alright?"

"I can agree to that." He smiles and then kisses my temple before going off like some hipster with a new record. Leaving me alone again. I swear for a man who claims to be in love with me he spends a large amount of time away from me. This must be the norm for those who marry into status and wealth.

It does not take long till I can hear the first sounds of the oncoming troops. Clunking metal that belonged to those soldiers heavily armed with their swords swinging about at their sides. The distant call of a neighing horse ready to carry their master into battle and to die with them as well if fate calls for it. I could almost feel the beating of their marching feet coming closer and closer to this castle. The rapid footfalls and shouts for those in the service of Balthoron getting ready to defend their lord and master. I doubt they would care much to keep me safe, but as I am to be their lord's wife they will make the attempt.

Suddenly there was the strangest of sounds to come from this time. There was the sound of silence. No horses, metals that clanged against other metals and no vibrations from feet or breathe. Not even from me, then it all started at the sound of someone crying out for battle. Anguished cries met demise with the swiftness of a blade that cared not for who it struck. So long as the blade stuck down anyone but the one wielding it. One of the annoyances came and shoved me into a different room so I would not be able to look out onto the battlefield. How courteous of the groom to be to see that I will not be offended by such displays. Yet he felt that I would be content in this room.

Time that went by slowly for me, but quicker for everyone else all in all it went by same as it always has. What one is doing at the time is what causes it to go faster or slower. Or make one feel like someone has forgotten something…

(Bang…Bang…Bang) Oh he's back.

Balthoron enters the room smiling as he holds onto iron chains that bound the leaders of the revolution against him. I could see 'Him' among them. Naturally of course, for Balthoron would not be this ecstatic without someone like him joining our party.

"My dearest I have come as I have promised to you."

"And I see you also brought an audience. Trying to lose intimacy between us so soon?"

"Well my Queen. It was what was it your humans are fond of saying? That thing about pricing and a number? What was that?"

"How should I know? There are a number of such sayings." He continued to think on his stupid little saying. Clearly the looks of how we were defeated by this flea brain of a elfling. I could not help but think this as well as I looked down upon him. Only my mind began to draw upon the inspiration of the stupid villains of juvenile shows losing respect for him.

"Oh wait I have it now. Two for the price of one! It was much like a two for one sale."

"Good you have your saying, but at the cost of appearing as one with diminutive talents at leadership."

"Such a bitter tongue again, my lovely Persephone?" Cue the bitter look before rolling my eyes. He comes to my side and begins the pathetic act of a whipped little boy.

"Persephone don't give me such a nasty look like that, you know that I had to do this alone. It's very important that I do this on my own. Please don't give me that look." Why must he attempt such cheap tricks as puppy dog eyes? "After this I will get you the finest jewels of our newly conquered people. Or is it a new pet you desire? A puppy, a little kitty or a horse of the finest pedigree, I'm sure the people of Rohan would be ecstatic at the idea of their finest horse in exchange for their lives. Still not a single smile?"

"No. Not a single smile."

"Flowers then?" I slap his gestured hand scaring him a bit. I think I even sacred the others in the room.

"Flowers?! Flowers?!"

"Well you could tell me what you really want my Dear Heart. And how dare you slap my hand like that!"

"How dare you act like a pansy!" I shout at him and he though surprised by my reaction was able to at least put on a calm enough face for the situation.

"What are you talking about?"

"The little show you just put on was pathetic. It is time for bringing the final blow to our enemies and what do you do? You stop in the middle of it to think of a saying. A pointless, worthless, juvenile saying. Then (pause for some insane laughter) you go and try to apologize to me with silly little gifts. As if now was the time or place. You should have been focused on your enemies not on me. A king deals with those who pose a threat to his reign first or else there will be none to rule. Where would that leave me? Did you think at any point while you attempted some half-assed apology to me? Well did you? I don't think so. It makes wonder about two things about you. Are you less of a king or are you less of a man, because you act like a child in trouble?" The heat of shame and anger was rising behind his eyes, but thankfully he was regrowing a spine at the same time.

"A queen should hold her tongue in the presence of her king. I will teach you that lesson after I finish with this one false king."

"That was much better Balthoron. You are starting to act a king. I am almost ready to believe you are a king."

"Just watch what I do to him and you will see how much of a king I truly am." He raised a death blade out of its scabbard making his way towards the prey whose blood would quench its thirst. He raised it high only to be stopped by one voice in the crowd.

"Wait. I want to speak to him before he dies."

"My Queen is this truly necessary? I am at unease with allowing him this long of life. Imagine how infuriating it is for me to see him breathing in front of me when he can so easily be disposed of?"

"All good things come to those who wait and do not start acting like a baby complaining that you have waited long enough. Just allow me the short time that I need to…discuss with him before the beautiful sight of his red blood flows upon the smooth stone floor. With lifeless eyes to greet the empty void of his soulless afterlife. How wondrous a sight it shall be when comes after just a few short moments for him to savor his life?" Frodo and a few others' faces turn a shade lighter, but only Frodo was able to speak about it.

"I had no idea you were this malevolent." I move away from the elf king to the hobbit strutting with every inch of pride I could muster. Stopping in front of him I bend over so that I was eye level with him. Carefully I cupped his face and brought it closer to mine no doubt causing my husband to be to start raging with jealousy.

"What you and everyone else doesn't know about me could fill a book of sordid details." A smile of the crocodile best fit the scene. I walk with deliberate steps to the one named Thranduil.

"This is it. This is the being that has looked down upon me from his high in the nose bleed sky horse. I can't help but feel that it's rather a large let down to look at you now. On the floor like a dying dog as well as on your knees embellishing the image I have just thought of. This must be humiliating for you." I release a small chuckle.

"I do not find this so funny. Only disappointing."

"What you were under the impression that you would die in some sort of blaze of glory? If that is what you desire then we can accommodate you. We would just need the largest firework to be created from Gandalf and we will strap you to it."

"You are a sick woman to think of such things. It amazes me so how I was right about you from the first moment I had met you."

"And what was that particular thought?"

"That you are a disappointment of a person to ever come into the Great cities of the elves. How you were able to bewitch my son into marriage as well as charm this noble hobbit is beyond my understanding. You who have fleeting qualities worthy of these pure beings were able to capture their attentions. It does not make sense for this to have happened."

"Are you done with your little monotone speech or do we have time to eat while you finish?" Balthoron is seething at the lack of the elf king's bloodshed. With no answer from him it is time to go in for the kill. Sinister and sweet is how I whisper these words into his ears. "Because I believe that we have come to the finale."

"Are you ready darling?" I ask. Balthoron's smile widens to its fullness as he approaches his uncle. "Wait aren't you forgetting something Balthoron?"

"What?! Pray tell would I be forgetting?"

"Well it really is not something that could possibly wait. It's just I cannot help but feel that we have lost sight of something important and it's just bugging me that it could be something big enough to affect everything going on right now. Just give me a second or two to remember what it was." Balthoron sensing that something must be wrong roughly grabbed me by the arm and through his teeth said this.

"I can see what you are doing as plain as day. You are stalling for some savory that will not come. I should have known that you were not truly devoted to me." I looked down and then back up into his soulless eyes.

"You're right. But you still got something wrong. So terribly wrong. Can you guess what that is?"

"What?" He asks in his arrogant way only to have his breath sucked back into his lungs from the pain going through his gut. Looking down he sees the dagger I have struck him with.

"I was never waiting for someone to save me. I can already save myself." I twist the small dagger in his gut for emphasis before backing away from him. Blood did not pour from his wound in gushes like it does in the movies. It was a minor wound really, but still there wasn't any blood coming from it. Instead it seemed to reverse its course and thread its way back into his body. A wound was nowhere to be seen only the tear in fabric remained. He then began to laugh.

"I have to give you credit. You played your part well the deceitful bride. Presenting herself as truth, but in all reality is false in everything including love. If it weren't for this little stunt you have just tried on me. I would still consider you to be my queen."

"I'm glad that I am out of the running finally. It took far too long to realize I hate you. But what can you expect from a mental case like you."

"On second thought you'll die first. Uncle will be afterwards."

"Before you try to do that I feel bad about something that you need to know." He rolls his eyes once more believing that it was another attempt to stall death but lets me go on anyway. I bet he thinks that I am going to beg him to spare my life or something to that effect. The (insert appropriate descriptive swear word here). "That dagger wasn't meant to kill you."

"WHAT? What?" The larger what was from the others, the smaller from him.

"That dagger I stabbed you with was not meant to kill….stay with me now. It was not meant to kill you. It was meant to do something worse. Try to use your powers and you tell me what you notice that is different from last time."

Balthoron attempted several times at magic. But found that nothing he could do before was available to him now. He seethed in angry regaining his attention to those that he saw as the destroyers of his perfect world. He took a few steps towards us and we were at the ready but then his face shifted. It shifted into a twisted mix of glee and sick hope.

"Do you really think a spell on a dagger is going to keep away my abilities?" Well I knew there was a time limit and if you would just shut up I could have some fun and kick your ass right now. In fact let's stop talking and get to it now. Setting into the right pose I urged him to come forth. "Impatient are we?"

"Something like that. I know this is going to be quick." I said with bravado.

"You have no idea how quick it can go."

"Are you making a statement about you in bed?"

"Did you really have to make such a sexual comment now of all times? It's hardly decent!" Thranduil shouted after slicing the neck of an orc that tried to stab him.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" I shouted to him. Unfortunately I turned when I shouted and that gave Balthoron a great chance to strike at me. If I hadn't moved when I did I could have lost an arm. He still nicked me in the arm, but it was something I could live with. Balthoron lunged and I swirved gaining the momentum to shift my weight into a spin kick that landed right at the center of his back. I must have hit him pretty hard through because he appeared stunned. I took this opportunity to rip off a section of this gown he forced me into to stop the bleeding along my arm. His royal jerkiness gained back his speed and used his blade against me this time cutting off a section of my hair in my avoidance of his attack. I mumble out "You are so lucky that you did not do this to Snooki."

"If all you can do is avoid my attacks than what good are you to the side opposing me? Perhaps I should thank you for this rebellion it will allow me to find a more suitable queen to rule by my side."

"You know what just shut up! Shut up! No one wants to hear your opinions, no one cares about your opinions and if I wanted to hear about how worthless I was I would listen to King Thranduil over there. Not to someone who is just pissed that his desired wife would rather do anything than even look at you. So if you're going to fight. Fight don't talk at all!"

"Fine then." He moved once more to stab me in the gut. I dodge and use his momentum to shift the blade over enough to snatch it away from his hand. His grip was strong and we struggled with ownership of the blade. Till I was able to get his arm into the right position and slammed it against my knee. In pain he let go of the blade and it fell to the floor. He went for it, I got it and smashed it against a stone pillar in an attempt to strike him with it. Instead Balthoron was knocked off his feet. The blade shattered into two large pieces and I kicked it out off to the side. Using the spinning crescent kick I knock him from kneeling to flat on his back. I jump on him and proceed to punch his face ending with a palm strike to the face.

"That was a quick fight." I said to myself as I got up. I then felt the wind get knocked out of me as I fall to the ground. Balthoron uses this opportunity to pull out a knife and hold it to my throat.

"I can allow your life to go if you stop this resistance. Both of us know that when we touch you still feel the longing desire." As much as it pains me to admit this, his stupid potion was still in effect. I've only had to touch him briefly for the most part so it hasn't affected me badly until now with his body hover on top of me. It wasn't helping that his face was all dark and mysterious looking with a bad boy flair. "I will need a concubine until my new queen can be located. I can allow you to live and your body will be able to gain immense pleasure. Your times running up."

"I won't back down." He looks cross and digs the knife a little deeper into my throat breaking the skin with a thin trail of blood slowly going down my neck.

"Excuse me but if you are going to agree to be my…" I look into his eyes fierce enough to stop his sentence from forming. I gather my strength to not give in when his eyes shift to a lusty look. I had to stay strong this isn't right to give in to him.

"I said I won't back down! I am not going to be your queen, your concubine or your first date! There is only one guy for me and no matter what I will find a way to get him out of that prison you put him in and put you into a well fit coffin."

"Then I have no regrets ending things between us permanently. Ugh!" He looks down at the source of his pain. While he had been so caught up in trying to convince me to be his concubine he failed to notice that we ended up near the shards of the blade. I grabbed one of them and rammed it into his heart. Or where his heart should be I should say. He fell to the side pulling the sword shard out of his side causing him to bleed more. He started to struggle and say incoherent words of revenge and death to us all, trying to be poetic with it, but the more he talked the worse he got. There wasn't much chance of him surviving such a wound. Now that his powers were gone which I know had some kind of regenerative ability he couldn't heal himself. And I doubt anyone was willing to help heal him, okay maybe I was if I knew how to. I can't help the fact that I feel guilt over something like killing someone. I never had to do that before. Beating them up so that they are writhing in pain yes, kill no. It wasn't till he died I felt the full wait of killing someone on my shoulders. No wait that's Gandalf's hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. It was unavoidable that he was had to be put down permanently. If I hadn't done it someone else would have had to and could have died from doing so. Merry and Pippin came running into the room.

"He's not awake!" Pippin shouts to us. Merry then continues for Pippin.

"Legolas is still asleep we went in there to see if he had woken up since Balthoron lost his powers. But he hasn't awoken he is still asleep!" All of us rush to the room that still looks like a tomb. There Legolas laid in a frozen sleep that none of us knew why he was still asleep.

"That spell was supposed to null all of his powers. At least it's supposed to, isn't it Gandulf?" Gandulf looks at me in confusion but then something passed over his face to say that he gravely knew something he hadn't told us yet.

"It works on closing his active powers however a curse does not need the help of an active power."

"You mean he's stuck like this forever?" King Thranduil asks looking like age had touched him for the first time.

"There is one idea I have that could work and Carla I believe that you are the only one who can break this curse. I believe that it is a common theme in your human fairytales to have a sleeping royal awoken in a special way." Special way? What the hell kind of special way could he be…oh I see where he is going with this now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out at least. I walk quietly and quickly over to where Legolas lay sleeping. He looked like he was alive. His skin looked healthy and I guess that is a good thing. That means this could actually work. I'm talking like this because I'm a bit nervous about this. If it works that's fantastic and if it doesn't well then there may be no chance of getting him back. And I have to kiss him in front of his father and everyone else. But Legolas is more important than having his father watch me kiss him. I lean down and kiss his lips. They're cold, but still soft. I look down at him and see that nothing has changed. He still is asleep. Tears are starting to form with the knowledge that there was no chance of him awakening now.

"Perhaps you didn't kiss him long enough? You just gave him a peck, which isn't really a kiss." Everyone turns to Merry wondering how the heck he came to this conclusion. "My wife prefers a kiss over a peck in the mornings."

He could be right. I lean down again and I feel someone grab my arms and pull me into a warm, passionate kiss. It feels so good and yet I have a distinct urge to slap him after this kiss of course.

"Now that one was a kiss." He says. He then adds something else because he has learned that this would be something to explain. "How many times will I be able to have a beautiful woman kiss me awake?" Okay I didn't slap him, I'm too happy to have him back. All of us head back to Rivendall for some rest and celebration over the defeat of Balthoron. For a week all of us relaxed not thinking about the future but just of the fact that once more a great catastrophe was avoided and this time a huge war wasn't needed. It wasn't till one night that Legolas and I approached the subject of going for a wedding again.

"I think after everything that has happened planning another wedding will feel like a cake walk." I say to him while holding onto him from behind as we look at the stars in the sky.

"The sky is beautiful tonight. All the memories are present." Okay weddings are memories I suppose that is the connection he is trying to make. But what makes the memories present? "Stars represent memory to us. The most important ones are the brightest."

"What memories are those for you?"

"There are a number of them up there, but there is one memory that has yet to be put up there. Please wait here. I won't be long I promise."

"Only if you promise to come back as yourself and actually come back."

"There isn't a chance that I won't come back to you Peresephone." We share a light kiss before he goes off somewhere. A rustling sound occurs next and the twins step out.

"Eric, Janie what are you doing out so late?" The two look at each other and giggle then take my hands and lead me somewhere. "Um guys Legolas is going to be back soon I really should be staying right here." For some reason that made the twins laugh harder and pull harder towards where ever it was that we were going.


End file.
